Sesshomaru's Heart
by Iolanthe's Song
Summary: Sesshomaru is instructed to save the life of what seems like a foreign woman but he is in for some surprises and we get to find out about his life. Sorry it is so long but it has developed a life of it's own.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru's Heart

Chapter 1

Michael The Archangel

A storm was coming. Sesshomaru looked up to see grey clouds gathering from the east. He and his usual company of Jaken his servant , Rin, the small girl who had attached herself to him and his two headed dragon Ah and Un had been walking towards the coast and had only just entered the forest. Sesshomaru knew this area well there were many streams and small caves. It was a good place for shelter from the storm. The wind began to pick up and a few fat drops of rain fell.

"There is a storm coming," he said over the increasing wind, "you need to take shelter."

He led his party to a small cave then he mounted his dragon and took off into the storm. Rin and Jaken huddled together in the small cave.

"Master Jaken," said Rin , "why does Lord Sesshomaru always ride into storms?"

"I don't know," replied Jaken, I'm just glad he never asks me to come along."

Sesshomaru rode into the storm seeking where it was most violent. The storm grew fiercer as he reached the ocean the wind whipped around him and his mount.. The waves rose and crashed with increasing force, lightning flashed. Sesshomaru rode, his face up into the wind and rain, he felt exhilaration. In his own way, he felt happy.

As he rode over the ocean he saw a ship in serious trouble. It was a foreign ship of a design he was not familiar with. He descended a little closer keeping high enough to be hidden by the clouds but close enough to watch what was happening. There was chaos on deck. At the wheel a bearded middle age man was barking orders and trying to steer the ship through the ever increasing waves. At his side was a young woman trying to hold her cloak around her.

"I should never have brought you Catherine," said the bearded man, " I fear we will come to grief this night."

"No father, I am better off here with you in this storm than I would be alone in England," said Catherine, "You know that".

Just then, there was a loud cracking sound. The main mast crashed down breaking through the deck. The men frantically began to untie the life boats.

Sesshomaru watched this scene passively. "The fools," he thought, "those boats are too flimsy to sustain them in this storm!"

The Captain began to lead his daughter to the life boats. "I must as Captain stay with the ship but you, daughter may have a chance!"

They were stopped abruptly by the angry men,"It is because you brought a woman on this voyage that we have come to such misfortune. Agamemnon sacrificed his daughter Iphegenia to save his men. Will you not do the same for us?"

We are not barbarians, we are Christian men!" said the Captain, "I will not perform such a savage act!"

"Then she will not pass," said the sailor. "We leave her in God and your hands. She will have no passage on a life boat."

"May God have mercy on your souls," said the Captain. He and Catherine watched helplessly as the lifeboats left the ship.

"The storm is yet worse, I fear even they will not survive!" said the Captain.

"I am not afraid Father, I am with you and soon we will both be with the Lord."

They held on to each other as a mighty wave crashed across the deck breaking the ship in two. They were separated and thrown into the churning sea.

Catherine's lungs began to painfully fill with water. She fought to surface and take a breath but it seemed every breath filled her chest with water. Suddenly it seemed the pain was gone. She opened her eyes one last time to see a shining man in white coming towards her.

"An Angel" she thought as blackness overtook her.

Sesshomaru grabbed Catherine's arm with his one hand and pulled her up to the Dragon mount. Together they flew towards the shore to a grassy rise overlooking the sea. The storm was subsiding and the sun was just beginning to rise as they reached the land. Sesshomaru laid Catherine down on the grass, in the dim light he could see she was already dead. He drew his Tetseiga the healing sword it had been pulsing for some time.

"What is it Tetseiga? Do you want me to save this woman, why?" The sword continued to pulse. He watched as the soul stealing demons came and with two strokes vanquished them and healed Catherine.

Catherine opened her eyes to again see a shining man in white looking down at her. He had long white silver hair and a gleaming sword in his hand. He wore a piece of body armor over his robe.

"He must be Michael the Archangel." She thought. She sat up and realized that she felt fine. She remembered drowning but there was no taste of salt in her mouth, no pain in her lungs, she was fine. She sat up and looked around. The sun was rising over an ocean bluer than anything she had ever seen. The sky was painted in vivid pastels. She was sitting on a grassy rise at the edge of a green forest filled with colorful exotic flowers. "I must be in Heaven" Catherine thought. "I must be dead and this is heaven!" She looked at the "Angel" who had been standing calmly regarding her all this while.

"Are you going to take me to my father?"

Sesshomaru knew she was speaking but did not understand a word. "She is a foreigner," he thought. "you will come with me," he said.

Catherine did not understand .

"This must be the celestial speech of angels" she thought.

Sesshomaru turned and looked back to her

"Michael, do you want me to follow you?"

Sesshomaru motioned with his head and walked into the woods, Catherine followed him.

They walked in silence for a long time. Catherine didn't mind, all around were wonders; fragrant flowers she had never seen , birds and animals all unfamiliar. Finally they came to a clearing. "Michael" motioned her to sit.

"You will rest now," he said and moved his hand in front of her. She was aware of a slight mist and the faint odor of gardenia, her eyes became heavy. Before she sank into sleep she looked deeply into his face and was surprised to see he had yellow eyes like a cat.

Sesshomaru straightened up he was sure she would sleep for several hours. His poisoned claws could be lethal but just a light touch skillfully applied would merely put a human to sleep for a while. He had things to do.

Catherine dreamed of the blue ocean. The waves were high but there was no storm and she was bobbing up and down between blue sky and blue waves. "Michael" came to her on huge shining white wings his hair streaming out behind him.

A voice, was it his? said, "now begins your new life," as he pulled her from the warm water.

Catherine opened her eyes to see the shadows had grown long. How long had she been asleep? Her heart skipped a beat when she realized "Michael" was not there. Almost instantly he stepped from the trees. He was carrying a package wrapped in blue silk and secured with a silver pin that looked like a dragonfly.

"You need to wash the salt from your hair and body," he said quietly.

Catherine did not understand but became aware of the fact that her cloths were in tatters, her hair was a tangled mass caked with salt and seaweed and she was barefoot. She was suddenly embarrassed to be in such a state before this tall elegant creature.

Again he turned and looked back at her. She knew to follow him. They came to a small steaming pool cleft in rocks surrounded by trees.

"A hot spring," thought Catherine, "my father told me of such things in Iceland."

The thought of her father made emotion well up in her. Why had she not seen him yet? He was a good man, wouldn't he be here? "Michael" knelt, put the package down and motioned her down. He undid the pin and unwound the blue silk which she could see was a long wide band, deep blue with a woven pattern. In the package was a white cotton robe and a long robe of white silk printed with big blue flowers and an over all geometric design. Catherine had never seen anything like it. There was a blue silk bag out of which "Michael" took several articles, a comb that looked like it was made of tortoise shell, a curved hair ornament that looked like it was made of mother of pearl a small glass bottle which he picked up.

"Most foreigners I have come across are dirty and smell you need to bath." Happily Catherine did not understand a word. He pantomimed using the contents of the bottle and washing. Catherine understood that, she took the bottle, took out the cork and sniffed. She looked up "Michael' was already gone.

"Well, at least he's giving me privacy," she thought.

When she was sure he was gone, Catherine removed her ruined cloths and stepped slowly into the spring. The water was warm, no hot, which shocked her, but it was not uncomfortable. She settled down in the water and worked the oil into her hair. She ran her fingers through and washed all the salt and seaweed muck out of her hair. Sitting in the hot pool she began to think of all she had seen thus far. Was this heaven? Surely it was not what she would have expected and what about "Michael." He was not exactly what she expected. One thing in particular bothered her about him. Was he missing his left arm? He only used his right arm and hand. Was his other sleeve empty? Michael was a Warrior Angel, which was what she had been taught. Perhaps he lost his arm in battle with Satan and his demons. Wouldn't God in his mercy have restored the arm of one of his celestial beings? She roused herself. She didn't want Michael to return to find her naked. That might have been more of what she would expect in heaven but the thought bothered her. She rose from the spring and squeezed the water from her hair. She found a sunny spot and combed her hair drying it quickly in the warm air. She put on the cotton robe first, it was easy enough, one tie inside at the side seam, one across in the front. She was glad to see the front was modest. She put on the over robe, it was wrapped around a pair of sandals, very simple and elegant like everything else. The robe was a little long.

"I'll be tripping over on this," she thought.

She looked up to see "Michael" standing in front of her at the edge of the trees. He seemed to just materialized like a white ghost. He came toward her and for the first time she was frightened. He picked up the silk bag and from it drew a blue ribbon. He then secured it around her waist. Next he seemed to just pull the robe up and around the ribbon until the hem reached her ankle. Then he took the wide band of blue silk and wrapped it around her waist. He tied and rolled it in the back and secured it with the silver dragonfly pin. He picked up the comb and the little corked bottle of oil and slipped them into the blue silk bag. He showed her a pocket which had been sewn into her sleeve and put the bag in there.

"A foreigner," he thought, "She doesn't speak the language, and she can't even dress herself properly."

Still there was something unusual about her. He turned towards her. She was shaped like most human women he had seen but her hair. Her hair was light brown with a gold tint, now that it was clean and combed. It seemed to curve into waves and curls especially around her face. He watched her smooth her hair back and secure it with the mother of pearl clasp. She seemed to know how to use that. Her eyes were strange too, wide and round and green like molten jade. All in all she was quite lovely, like an exotic bird.

"Foolishness!" he frowned and turned to leave as he looked back over his shoulder to see if she was following. He saw she was routing in what remained of her old cloths. He turned and she looked up quickly, she held up a gold filigree cross on a chain, said something and fastened it around her neck. Sesshomaru turned and began walking.

As he turned Catherine quickly picked up the artifact she had been searching for. She was surprised it was here and wondered why and if she should have it. She took it anyway and slipped it into her sleeve pocket, after all. You never know.

As she followed "Michael" she began to wonder other things about him. Why would an Angel be dressed in fur? It was beautiful white fur that fell over one shoulder.

When he turned she could see his ears were a bit long and pointed and then there were the markings on his face. He was beginning to resemble another type of being with which she was acquainted. He was certainly beautiful enough to be an angel. He was tall and straight and his hair. She had never seen hair like it. Long, thick and heavy but completely straight. It was white, no white silver, not like an old person but vibrant and

glossy in the sun.

They came to a clearing where there was a small cave and a camp fire. There was a little girl no older than six or seven who brightened to see them and a strange little frog like creature dressed in a robe and hat with a large staff with two carved human heads. They were cooking fish at the fire on sticks and the smell made Catherine realize how hungry she was.

The little toad was jabbering excitedly to "Michael." "Lord Sesshomaru! Inuyasha and his party are coming this way! I saw them this morning early!"

"Where?" answered Sesshomaru quietly.

"Over that hill there, on the road we were following." Jaken suddenly noticed Catherine. "Who is this? Is this a human, another human? Why have you brought her? Wait, is she human? She doesn't look quite right."

"She is a foreigner," answered Sesshomaru, "I pulled her from the storm.   
Was Kagome with them?"

"Yes my Lord," answered Jaken.

"Give the foreigner something to eat. She will not understand your speech."

Seshomaru turned and walked away in the direction Jaken had pointed out.

"Oh he always leaves me with the dirty work!" mumbled Jaken as he turned to see Rin smiling and offering the foreigner some fish laid out on a big leaf. "Well that's one thing I don't have to do." He thought.

Sesshomaru followed the road past the hill and immediately saw the little band of friends sitting, resting at the side of the road. No one noticed him approach, being a full Demon had its advantages. It was Kagome who noticed him first. She looked up and, startled made a little squeak. Inuyasha jumped to his feet immediately putting his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga.

"Whadda you want?" he snarled.

"Kagome, I need her to come with me." Said Sesshomaru quietly.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" snarled Inuyasha.

"My younger brother has quite a temper," thought Sesshomaru. It actually amused him to get Inuyasha worked up.

"Wait!" said Kagome, "Why do you want me come with you?"

"The girl at least has some sense," thought Sesshomaru. "I pulled a foreign woman from the sea; she does not speak our language. You, Kagome, are from another world. Perhaps you can help."

"She's not helping you!"

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, "I may be able if she speaks English. It's my best subject in school, in fact I spent two summers with my Aunt in Hawaii and learned to speak English pretty well." Kagome stopped suddenly. Memory came back unbidden. She had been with her aunt in Hawaii twice. First time when her father had gotten sick second time when he died. She fought back the emotion. "Is she European?"

Sesshomaru looked at her puzzled; Kagome realized he may not have heard of Europe.

"What does she look like?" asked Kagome.

"She has light brown hair and green eyes." He said.

"Well then she must be European, let's hope she is English." Said Kagome as she began to follow Sesshomaru.

"Well if she's going I'm going too." growled Inuyasha.

"We'll all go," said Miroku quietly.

"Please yourselves," said Sesshomaru leading the way.

When they reached the camp Kagome was a little surprised to see a pretty young European type woman in a blue and white silk kimono. "Well here goes," thought Kagome hoping with all her might the woman spoke English. "Hello," she began, "do you speak English?"

Catherine perked up as she heard familiar words, "yes, I am English."

"What is your name?" Kagome continued slowly.

"My name is Catherine Faraday."

"Where do you come from? How did you get here?" Kagome began to feel more comfortable, she had not spoken English for awhile.

"I am from Yorkshire, in England." Catherine said slowly, "I was on an expedition along the coast of Asia with my father. We were blown off course and my father's ship was destroyed in a storm. I think, I'm sure I drowned and Michael took me from the ocean and brought me here."

Kagome looked puzzled, "Michael, who's Michael?"

"Michael the Archangel," said Catherine indicating Sesshomaru. "Is this not Heaven? Am I not dead?"

Kagome was not sure what to do first, she wanted to laugh but she didn't want to hurt Catherine's feelings or scare her. She looked over at Sesshomaru who was watching them, no, Catherine, intently. "Hmmm," she thought what to do.

"You're not dead Catherine," said Kagome carefully, "You're in the country of Japan. Mich-al's real name is Sesshomaru and he's no angel."

"My father told me of Japan, off the coast of Asia it is an island like Great Britain. My father said it was closed to foreigners. Sesshomaru, is that right? Sesshomaru, what a beautiful name, what does it mean?

Again Kagome was at a loss, how was she going to tell this European woman, probably a Christian, that her "Angel" was a full Demon and that his "beautiful" name

meant " perfect killer".

"One thing I must ask," said Catherine," I know I drowned , water filled my lungs, it was very painful then everything went black. When I awoke I was fine, no pain,no sign at all of what happened. How could that be?"

"Well….." started Kagome, "Sesshomaru has a sword called Tetseiga, it is a healing sword that restores life. He must have used it on you."

"I see," said Catherine, looking over at Sesshomaru, "Tell me, if Sesshomaru is not an Angel what manner of being is he, he is not human I think/"

"Careful," thought Kagome, she knew what Westerners thought of Demons especially during this time period. "He is a magical being," said Kagome finally.

"Is he a Faerie?" Asked Catherine.

"Oh, no, well I don't." stuttered Kagome, "Okay, he's a Demon."

Catherine regarded her for a moment, "He does not seem like a Demon, as I understand them. Perhaps here Demon means something different then in my world. The realm of Faerie encompasses many magical beings like the Selkies and the Tuatha de Danaan. He seems like a Noble of the Tuatha de Danaan, I am well acquainted with them.

Again Kagome was at a loss, she had never heard of the Tuatha de Danaan then again Catherine knew nothing of the magical realm of Japan. "Perhaps," she said finally, "They are similar to what we call Demons." She saw Catherine relax and prayed that she was right about that.

Catherine smiled at her, "Tell me girl, what is your name?"

"I am Kagome,"

" Tell me Kagome, the young man in red, is he also a Demon?"

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha and her friends sitting close by. "That's Inuyasha, he is a half Demon, and his mother was human. He and Sesshomaru are half brothers.

"They do not seem particularly warm to each other," said Catherine.

"That's an understatement" laughed Kagome. "Let's see, the young man in the blue robes is Miroku, he is a Buddist Monk and a bit of a lady's man, so watch him. The girl next to him is Sango, she is a…ah..Warrior. The little guy is Shippo, he is a fox Demon." Suddenly to her surprise Kilala walked over, jumped onto Catherine's lap and began to purr loudly. "That is Kilala, she seems to like you. I have never seen her act that way with a stranger."

"I have always been found of cats. Said Catherine scratching Kilala behind the ears, and they have always been fond of me."

"You are taking too long!" growled Sesshomaru, "Who is she? Where does she come from?"

"His Lordship seems impatient," said Catherine causing Kagome to snort a little laughter.

"Her name is Catherine Faraday, she is from England," said Kagome.

"Eng-land where is that?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Hmmm," said Kagome how to tell him where England was. "How far west have you been?" She asked.

"I have been across China to the tall mountains, the Himalayas." He said.

"Well, go farther west and you will find more tall mountains, continue and you will reach a fertile plain. Keep going and you will reach more mountains and then land where there are many humans like Catherine. Go further and you will reach another Ocean and there right off the coast you will find a large Island very much like ours in some ways I suppose. This is Great Britain, England is there."

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide, "She is from the far side of the World?" he said.

"Yes," said Kagome, "she is. You know, I have a feeling that you could use the Tetseiga to help her understand our language. It's just a hunch but perhaps you should try."

Kagome left a speechless Sesshomaru and walked calmly back to her friends who regarded her with something like disbelief. When they had gotten out of earshot Sango turned to her.

"I can't believe you were talking like that to Sesshomaru what is going on."

"Oh, he's alright," said Kagome, "He doesn't fly off the handle for any reason. I guess he just needs to put on a show occasionally." She was aware that Inuyasha was staring at her. Sometimes her ways as a modern woman puzzled Inuyasha, he was of course of this time. Maybe he would never change. "Catherine, that's her name will give Sesshomaru a challenge that's for sure. If she begins to speak our language, well, that should be interesting."

For one who doesn't like humans, he seems to be collecting them" said Miroku.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naraku

Catherine sat down next to Rin that was her name by the small campfire. Rin looked up at her and smiled. She really was a sweet little girl. She should have asked Kagome what Rin's story was. Why did this child follow Sesshomaru with such devotion. Sesshomaru, what was his story? An Aristocratic Demon, that had to be trouble. Strangely, she sensed a deep and profound sadness in him. H e seemed to work hard at seeming aloof and cold yet he had pulled her from the sea and restored her life.

Catherine became aware of Sesshomaru regarding her intently. Slowly he pulled out his sword. What was he going to do? He motioned her to stand up and stood motionless with the sword held upright in front of him. The sword began to glow and vibrate- to sing. Sesshomaru seemed to be in deep concentration. Then he touched the sword to his forehead then to hers. Catherine felt a zing of energy surge through her. Sesshoumaru lowered the sword.

"Can you understand me?" he said.

Catherine was in shock she heard these words that she had never heard before and they made sense.

"Can you understand me?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes," the word felt strange in her mouth. "I understand," she said slowly. She translated everything to English in her mind but realized that she didn't need to- with some practice…….

"That will make things easier," said Sesshomaru turning away.

"You are Sesshomaru, you are a "Demon" I understand. What does that mean? Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru turned to her his yellow eyes glowing "Already you talk too much," he turned and walked away.

Rin came to Catherine's rescue, "It's best not to bother Lord Sesshomaru too much," she said.

"I see, he's moody," said Catherine getting used to the language.

Rin giggled, "You're funny, that's good. We follow him and he protects us."

"He seems difficult."

"Lord Sesshomaru act like he doesn't care, he doesn't talk to you but he never leaves you for long. He always comes back and if you need him he comes and rescues you."

"You're sure of this?"

"I believe it like I know the sun will always rise and set." Said Rin.

A wave of pity swept over Catherine for this sweet child. She had obviously given up on ever being loved or cared for. She accepted protection and was grateful for it. Catherine knew she had little choice but to accept the same. She decided she would give Rin as much friendship and caring as she could.

They walked in silence for a good while. Catherine stumbled as she tried to get used to the sandals. She noticed that Sesshomaru never let up his pace, he just walked ahead with the others following. Rin was a very small girl and had to trot to keep up. Catherine could see she was getting tired and picked her up allowing her to ride piggy back. To her surprise, Sesshomaru made a low whistle to the two headed dragon beast that walked with them. It fell back obediently and nudged Catherine. Rin immediately climbed on the beasts back as they walked along. Catherine looked intently at Sesshomaru, did she dare, use any of her abilities? Would they work here? She had always been a strong empath. If she reached into Sesshomaru's soul would he know? She carefully tried extending her mind. She could feel his essence as she probed deeper. Suddenly a wave of feeling hit her so hard it almost took her breath away. Anger, loss, Pain, Sadness, Resolve, she stumbled. Under she felt a surge of power like nothing she had ever experienced. This was no Tuatha Da Danaan Warrior, this was no Selkie! Here was a powerful Demon! Here was power far greater than the tall elegant figure she saw before her. This was a giant beast! Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and slowly turned. Catherine quickly composed herself meeting his yellow gaze with cool green. A small smile played around Sesshomaru's lips. He turned again and continued walking.

Catherine' heart pounded, she was in deep trouble. She was following a Demon, a real Demon. She attempted to get a handle on the forces around her but this land was very different from England. England was ancient; its rock and land thrummed with quiet ancient energy. The land here was new and changing. There was violence in its rock. She wasn't sure she could harness and control this energy. She was going to have to try.

Sesshomaru smiled a bit as he walked ahead. "So you are not just a helpless human," he thought. "This should at least prove interesting. Let's see what other surprises you hide Catherine."

They stopped by a stream as the sky turned orange and red for sunset. Rin dashed into the stream, and soon she and Jaken were happily catching fish. Catherine built a fine campfire. If she could build a fire in damp England she could build one anywhere. Soon they were roasting fish on the fire. Catherine had found some large heavy leaves to serve the fish on and Rin had found some wild plums. Jaken ate his fish with relish happily licking his fingers. When Catherine brought some fish to Sesshomaru he waved it away.

"I do not eat human food," he said quietly.

What did he eat? Catherine wondered. She certainly hoped it was not human flesh.

The moon rose full and silver as night approached. Sesshomaru seemed transfixed by the rising moon. This was his element.

"He must draw power from the moon," Catherine thought, that's why there was a blue crescent on his forehead. She noticed then how handsome he was. Tall and straight his shoulders were broad and his hips narrow. His exotic face was even featured, high cheek boned and strong. His eyes were more gold than just yellow and of course there was his extraordinary hair falling to his knees. Catherine found her heart pounding with something other than fear. Yes, she was in deep trouble.

Sesshomaru walked away towards the moon.

Catherine set herself to gathering dry grass and some of the long leaves to make a bed for Rin. The child was astounded and delighted that someone would do this for her. she showed Rin how to loosely weave the leaves together to make a simple mat. Jaken watched them intently so Catherine made him one too. The little toad was delighted.

Catherine thought, "It is best to make as many friends as I can."

Soon the moon was high and Rin was sleeping peacefully on her bed. Catherine and Jaken sat by the fire.

"How long do you think Sesshomaru will be gone?" asked Catherine.

"Oh, he always goes walking during the full moon. He will return when the moon sets," said Jaken.

"does he ever sleep" asked Catherine.

"I don't think so," answered Jaken "The only time I have ever seen him sleep or at least look like he was sleeping is when he has been badly injured. He is very powerful and has been involved in some tremendous battles. Usually he walks away with little or no injury but twice, recently, he was injured badly. Both times it was because of Inuyasha and that damn sword."

"Inuyasha? his younger brother? That boy?" asked Catherine.

" I don't know which was worse," said Jaken. "The first time in battle when Sesshoumaru tried to claim the Tetsusaiga, his father's sword. Inuyasha got it and in the battle he cut Sesshomaru's arm off. There was so much blood I thought my Lord would die. He was a long time recovering. It was a terrible time. Then he and Inuyasha battled again, not so long ago actually. Inuyasha used the wind scar, a power of Tetsusaiga. It is usually strong enough to destroy a demon. I searched and searched for Sesshomaru. When I couldn't find him I thought he was dead."

The little toad swallowed hard. Catherine felt a wave of compassion for this little faithful creature that obviously cared a great deal for his master.

"He had been blown out miles and had landed in the woods. He was so badly hurt he couldn't move for many days, that's when Rin found him. Rin was set as an "untouchable" by her village. They beat her and abused her for the "crime" of being an orphan. She found Sesshomaru hurt in the woods. She would bring him food which, of course, he wouldn't eat but I think he appreciated her company as he healed. When she was killed by wolves, he brought her back. She has followed us ever since.

Catherine had many questions. "I didn't realize Inuyasha was so powerful."

"He's not!" replied Jaken, "Both these events happened because he thought Sesshomaru was trying to kill him. The truth is, if Sesshomaru wanted him dead, he would be. It's because Sesshomaru won't kill Inuyasha that Inuyasha was able to injure him so."

"So Sesshomaru would not kill Inuyasha?"

"No continued Jaken, "He swore to his father before Inuyasha was born. He promised that he would see that no harm came to Inuyasha or his mother. My Lord takes a promise seriously! I wish Inuyasha knew this; it would solve a lot of problems. You know, even without the promise, I don't think Sesshomaru would really hurt Inuyasha. They're brothers and even though he'll never admit it, it means something to him. I've seen Sesshomaru put himself in jeopardy to protect Inuyasha. Of course no one ever notices it, Sesshomaru denies it and sometime it seems he is really trying to kill Inuyasha, but I see, I know. The stupid thing is that the Tetsusaiga that Sesshomaru wants so badly was left to Inuyasha not him; he can't even hold it without burning his hand. Oh, now I've said too much! Please don't let my master know I told you all this!"

"Don't worry Jaken," said Catherine, "I won't say a word." Her attention was suddenly drawn to a stench; no it wasn't really a smell. It was something in the air. Something foul, a psychic stench. Something evil was coming, something powerful. Catherine quietly reached into the pocket of her sleeve. She wasn't sure she would be able to control the power of this land but she would have to try. Jaken did not seem to notice anything. He quietly tended the fire as Rin slept soundly. Catherine felt the stench get closer. She breathed slowly as her mother had taught her calming herself, fighting panic, keeping control for whatever would come. Her hand tightened around the object she knew she would have to use.

A figure suddenly appeared from the trees. The malaise that surrounded it was stifling. Catherine's head began to ache. She continued to calm herself; she would need all her wits for this. Jaken was frozen, his eyes wide in fear.

"It seems Lord Sesshomaru has procured a pretty little wench. I was not sure he liked women. Maybe, I thought, he liked little boys or perhaps toads."

"How dare you speak of Lord Sesshomaru that way!" squeaked Jaken.

The figure chuckled "the toad speaks" said the figure, "Where is he? Did he run like a coward when he knew I was near?"

Catherine's hand tightened, she would need the right moment – too soon and this creature would counter and he was powerful.

"You hide behind a mask coward!" Jaken was becoming too bold.

The creature wore the mask of a baboon and a grey blanket but he was certainly not hiding. The figure chuckled and lowered his mask. It should have been a handsome face but the sneer detracted from it. His hair was long and black but his eyes, they were as black and cold as the pit of Hell.

"What was the word for Hell here?" Thought Catherine "Naraku, that's it Naraku," Catherine knew immediately that was his name, Naraku, it certainly fit."

"I'll tell you what toad; I'll take this pretty wench for myself. She may enjoy being with a man of true power."

"Steady" thought Catherine, "keep centered."

"The child I will nail to a tree. She will suffer greatly before death takes her. I will see to it that the Tetseiga will be unable to heal her or bring her back. You, toad, I will roast on this fire and feed to the pigs.

"Why would you do this?" asked Catherine quietly.

"So you have a tongue wench." Naraku laughed. "I will answer you. I get my power by absorbing demons. I wish to absorb Sesshomaru, to make his power mine. When I take you he will come to rescue you. He is no match for me."

"He will not come," said Catherine, "I am only here to care for the child. He cares nothing for me."

A wicked chuckle issued from Naraku, "It matters not, I will find another way if he does not come. Either way I will take you and kill the other two. Maybe he will come to avenge them."

Naraku took a step towards Catherine.

"No!" shouted Jaken and shot a flame from his staff. Naraku waved the flame away.

"That was a mistake toad, "he laughed.

"Easy, easy, thought Catherine as she drew power from deep in the earth.

"Naraku lifted his hand palm out, "Die toad" he laughed as a beam of pure energy shot from his palm.

Catherine quickly pulled out her wand and stamped her foot on the ground as she channeled power from the earth toward the beam. She caught it dead center and sent it with her power directly to the center of Naraku's chest.

With a blood curdling scream Naraku was thrown back through the trees. The recoil threw Catherine to the ground. Jaken watched in amazement as Naraku fled into the

night.

"What happened?" yawned Rin waking up.

Jaken opened his mouth to speak but Catherine pointed her wand at him and shot him a meaningful look.

"Naraku, is that his name? Yes, Naraku showed up and Jaken scared him away with a mighty flame from his staff." She said.

"Hooray for master Jaken!" cried Rin.

"Best you go back to sleep Rin," said Catherine gently. "You can tell Lord Sesshomaru when he returns."

Rin lay down and was soon sound asleep. Jaken sat by the fire trembling violently.

"My Lady," he said, "Naraku is very powerful, even my master cannot subdue him. You Lady sent him away. How were you able to do this? "Jaken suddenly got on his knees and bowed low, "I offer myself as you're humble servant."

"No Jaken, you need not serve me. Serve your Lord. I am not so powerful. I took Naraku by surprise. Next time and there will be a next time, he will be prepared."

Epilogue

Naraku fled to his keep deep in the mountain cave he had claimed. He had not felt such pain since his days as the badly burned Onigumo. That woman had actually injured him! "A woman! How dare her! What kind of power was that?" He had never encountered anything like it, yet, he only sensed that she was human. There was no demon aura about her. Well, she would pay. Once he healed he would capture her. He would drain her power and ravish her. Then he would kill her – slowly. She would scream as he had. The thought of it made him smile. A sharp pain came from where she had burned him through. He would have to heal first and that would take time.


	3. Chapter 3

I have no claim on any characters from Inuyasha however Catherine is mine

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru Returns

Catherine sat by the fire. She wrapped her arms around herself. That horrible creature he would be back, of that she was sure. When? She wasn't sure. She had made a serious enemy today of that she was certain. As Rin and Jaken slept she kept watch. She watched as the moon set Sesshomaru would be back soon. Would she be able to keep her secret from him? She was not comfortable with revealing herself to him just yet.

Sesshomaru appeared at the edge of the trees. He always seemed to shimmer and appear out of nowhere. Catherine was glad to see him. Now that he was here she felt she could allow herself some rest, and she was very tired.

"What has happened here," he said walking toward Catherine, "I sense a Demonic aura, Naraku, what has happened?" He looked directly at Catherine.

"Master Jaken drove Naraku away with fire from his staff!" It was Rin grinning and sitting up.

"Why Jaken, is that true?" said Sesshomaru smiling," I didn't know you were so powerful?"

Jaken had been unsuccessfully trying to appear asleep. When Sesshomaru smiled it was never a good sign. "No my Lord," he glanced at Catherine; he really didn't want to tangle with her. "I merely surprised him, that's all."

Sesshomaru saw him glance at Catherine and smiled, "well done Jaken, why don't you go with Rin to find food. I'll stay here."

Catherine could feel her eyes closing as Jaken and Rin walked away. Sesshomaru stood looking down at her smiling. It was not a pleasant smile. She met his gaze evenly.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some sleep." She said lying down in front of the fire.

Sesshomaru was not used to being spoken to like that, especially by a woman. Still there was something strangely good about it. "Strange," he thought, "who are you Foreigner?"

Catherine woke to bright morning sunlight. She must have slept a couple of hours. She could sense Sesshomaru's presence though she couldn't see him. Rin was feeding the fire small twigs. Catherine smiled at her as she sat up and stretched.

"Jaken said you stayed up all night to watch over us," said Rin.

"That's right," smiled Catherine, "I wanted to keep watch until Lord Sesshomaru returned."

"I found a private little pool, it's surrounded by rocks and there's water fall. I found it this morning. It's a nice place to take a bath because there are rocks all around so no one can see you."

"Oh Rin that sounds, wonderful, I'd like a little privacy," said Catherine, what an extraordinary child she was. She would have to do something nice for her.

Soon Catherine and Rin were scrambling over the rocks to come to a small pool with a little water fall. It was private and absolutely lovely. Rin left her there hopping over the rocks. Catherine could see that her robe was ragged and faded. As Rin disappeared Catherine could hear her singing, her sweet voice fading with distance. It was a warm early summer day. Catherine undressed and stepped into the pool. It was cold but refreshing. Suddenly she was not alone. She was hip deep in the water when she was aware of Sesshomaru's presence.

She could see nothing but she could feel him there. Where was he? She could feel him behind her, watching her. She stopped, looking over her shoulder.

Sesshomaru had been walking among the rocks when he came upon her stepping into the water. He had seen naked women before but he found himself transfixed watching the gentle curves of her back, waist and hips. As she looked over her shoulder he caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast. A surge of desire swept over him. He frowned "fool!" he thought and withdrew.

Sesshomaru had always kept his desires in a carefully controlled place. He had seen the folly of letting desires carry one away. His father had died because of it. When he needed a woman he knew where to go where there were plenty of women who would give him what he wanted and who needed nothing from him but payment. That was best. He was probably over due for a trip to the Demon's Market.

Catherine felt Sesshomaru's presence disappear. She was surprised that she felt a little sad that he had gone.

"Oh well," she thought," It is for the best."

She quickly bathed and dried in the warm air. She couldn't feel any presence, she knew she was alone. She would talk to him about Rin's robe, today, she thought as she dressed.

As she walked back to the camp she came upon Sesshomaru tending his dragon or dragons, ( how did one refer to a two headed creature) A-Un. Sesshoumaru turned quickly and his looked frightened her for a moment but she walked boldly up to him.

"I say, Sesshomaru, you know Rin's robe is faded and tattered. The material is disintegrating, she needs a new robe."

Sesshomaru turned back to tending A-Un, "this is no concern of mine."

"Yes it is," said Catherine, "that child worships you. She follows you and asks nothing. She believes in you and has no one else to provide for her save you."

"Why don't you provide her with a kimono." said Sesshomaru.

"I can't," said Catherine, "I have no money, I don't know where there are any villages and even if I did, I am a Foreigner. I don't think I would do very well. If you could get some cloth and scissors, thread and needles, I could make her a kimono."

"This is still no concern of mine," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes it is," said Catherine standing her ground, "Do you want it said the great Lord Sesshomaru lets his followers accompany him in filthy rags!"

"You talk to much woman!" said Sesshomaru getting angry.

"Rin thinks the Sun and Moon shine out of you! She would gladly follow you into the gates of Hell!"

Sesshomaru was silent.

Catherine caught her breath, "she has hasn't she! She deserves better than you are giving her!"

"How dare you speak to me in this manner?' Sesshomaru's eyes were beginning to glow red. "I could slap you down like an insect!"

"Go ahead and try," said Catherine feeling for the wand in her sleeve.

"I will discuss this no further!" said Sesshomaru mounting the dragon and suddenly taking flight.

Jaken came running out, "What happened!" I have never seen my master so angry where he didn't kill something! What did you say to him?"

"I told him Rin needed a new robe," said Catherine.

"She does," agreed Jaken.

"The impertinence!" thought Sesshomaru, "I should have transformed, and that would have given her something to think about! I would like to see her so bold to my Demon Dog form!"

Still, there was Rin. Not his concern! Yet, he had a vision of Rin, grown up, as a beautiful young gentle woman dressed in silks, courted by noble young warriors. He would be a formidable Father in Law! The vision changed abruptly. He saw a grown up Rin in rags, an undesirable, shunned, abused.

"No, that must not happen," he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amaya

Sesshomaru rode deep into the mountain range over huge jagged peaks. A-Un began to speed up the flames at their feet suddenly growing brighter. Sesshomaru stroked their smooth pebbly necks.

"That's right boys", he said, "We're going home."

It had been a few hundred years human time since anyone had lived in his father's castle. Even so, each time he went, the dragons seemed happy and excited. He did not share their enthusiasm. Soon the black castle came into view. Even now it was an impressive sight. It was carved directly into the living black rock of the mountain. Once it had been full of life; the home of the White Dog Clan, his clan. Now it laid empty and forbidding in the high rock.

Sesshomaru's father, as had all the great Dog Demon Lords before him, had kept a storehouse full of gold, jewels and other riches accumulated during battles. Even after the disaster his father had continued to add to the treasure. So had he, Sesshomaru, since his father's death. He always supposed his father had planned to rebuild the castle. He, Sesshomaru current Lord of the desecrated White dog Clan continued because that was what he had been taught.

They set down on a platform at the base of a grand stair case that led up to the castle. Sesshomaru put down food he had brought for A-un and began to ascend the steps toward the castle. The sky was a leaden gray and the wind was hard and cold today. He entered the main hall and looked around. The castle was falling into decay. The wind and elements were taking their toll. Still he supposed perhaps it could be rebuilt. He kicked a loose stone with his boot. Would he really bring Rin and Catherine here? No, there were too many ghosts in this place. He walked up a few steps to his father's throne carved into the black rock and sat down. The tapestries were gray and tattered and the wind howled through the hall. For a short time he was a happy child here. The hall had been full of family, Uncles, aunts, cousins, visitors from allied clans. There had been other children like him. They had run together laughing free through the castle, playing, exploring. Most of all he remembered his mother Amaya, tall and beautiful and passionate. She had been his world. His father was Lord, Inu-no-Teicho, Dog Leader, aloof, one that you tried to impress or at least not disappoint. His mother, though, loved him unconditionally. She was the one who told him the stories and legends of his clan's history. He remembered how she would transform into a magnificent white dog. He would cling to her back as she flew high over the mountains.

He remembered the argument his parents had just before the disaster. Word had come that the Demon Shibala'a sons had formed an alliance with some of the demons of the Western mountains. Together they were destroying the dog Demon Clans. He sneaked form his bed to listen. Even though he was a young child, not yet even as old as Rin he remembered every word..

"What about the curse?" his mother kept saying. The curse had been placed on his father by Shibala the Demon witch just before he had used the wind scar to destroy her.

"You will not be able to protect those you love. You will never be there in time. I place this curse on you Inu-no Teicho and your sons and their sons and on through your linage until your bloodline is no more. This curse will not end with my death!"

His father wanted to go and investigate the reports that some of the allied Dog Clans had been destroyed. But his mother wanted his father to stay to protect their clan.

"They are on the land across the sea," his father had tried to reassure her, "Even if they were to come here our sentinels would see them, our demons would destroy them before they got here."

Amaya was not convinced. She was from a white dog clan to the far north. Her clan had tangled with Sounga son of Shibala before. She knew he was much more powerful now and she was afraid.

His father had gone. He always did as he willed, always. Soon after he was gone it was as if the demons dropped out of thin air. One second the sky was clear and serene, the next it was full of demons bearing down on the castle. They destroyed the sentinels and warriors before they were even aware of the attack. Sesshomaru remembered the blood, blood everywhere.

His mother had grabbed his hand and together they ran to the room adjacent to the throne room. She pushed him behind a carved stone screen into a storage cubby.

"Do not move until your father returns" she whispered.

He watched as she attempted to transform but it was too late. Sounga himself was upon her. He grabbed her by the throat and then he ripped her apart. Her blood spurted like a font around the room,on the walls, against the screen behind which he hid. He was splattered with her warm blood. The memory still made him tremble involuntarily as if it had just happened.

After the attack Sounga and the other demons searched the castle. Sesshomaru sat perfectly still barely breathing. Finally, satisfied they had killed everyone. They left like they had come; silent like a giant swarm and all was quiet.

Sesshomaru sat frozen in the cubby through the day and a long dark night. Finally late the next day his father returned. Sesshomaru was roused to see his father kneeling over the mass that had been his mother. His eyes glowed red and he was screaming in anguish. His screams filled the halls. He thrust his hands into the still wet gore and smeared his face with her blood. Sesshomaru found he still could not move or cry out. He watched as his father transformed roaring and as a huge white dog leaped out into the sky and away.

After his father had left Sesshomaru found he could once again move. He crawled out of the cubby and to the destroyed body of his mother. Then, as he had seen his father do, he dipped his small fingers into her blood and smeared his face. Something caught his attention then. He reached out and lifted it from the pool of blood, it was his mother's moon stone. She wore it always on her left hand. He remembered her words to him.

"Your father gave this moonstone to me on our wedding night so we would be bonded to each other. The moon stone is always given by mother to eldest son. When you are a man and have chosen a bride I will give this moonstone to you"

He slipped the ring into a pocket of his robe and went back to the cubby to await the return of his father. For three days he waited surrounded by the charnel house that had once been his home the smell of death surrounding him. Finally on the morning of the forth day his father returned. He had known he would return to bury the dead. This time Sesshomaru was not frozen, this time he got up and revealed himself immediately. When his father saw him he ran over and fell to his knees. He held Sesshomaru close sobbing, "my son, my son, I thought you were dead!"

The spikes on his father's body armor dug painfully into his skin but Sesshomaru didn't flinch. He had never been hugged by his father before; he had never seen his father cry. This was a new world with new rules that they walked into.

His father saw the blood on him and became alarmed. "Are you injured son?" he said feeling his arms and legs and looking into his face. "We must wash the blood off you to be sure. "

He lifted Sesshomaru in his arms and carried him to the castle bath house. Touga, for that was his father's name, removed his body armor and drew water to fill a large pot, and then he built a fire to warm the water. He then filled a tub with the warmed water. When he began to undress Sesshomaru, the boy cried out and held the blood stained robe to him.

"No son, no" Touga said gently, "you cannot wear your mother's blood. We will put the robe on her funeral pyre so she will have it with her in the after life."

He then lowered Sesshomaru into the warm bath and washed the blood from his hair and body. He was glad to see that the child was not injured.

Sesshomaru was able finally to relax in the warm water. He had been chilled to the bone. His tears came fast and salty running down his face.

"Good," his father said, "You need to cry, you need to flush out the poison of grief."

His father then left to get him some clean cloths and something dry him with.

Sesshomaru climbed out of the tub and crept over to the blood stained robe. He wanted to wear it. He wanted to keep his mother's blood with him always but he knew his father would not let him so he took the moon stone from the pocket and crept back into the tub. His father returned a few moments later with a small blanket which he wrapped Sesshomaru in and a clean shirt and kimono pants. He never noticed the child's tightly fisted hand holding the moon stone. When he was dressed Touga lifted his son in one arm and his body armor with the other and bore both outside away from the horror within. A-un was waiting outside and as soon as he put Sesshomaru down the boy ran to the dragon hugging both necks. Touga smiled, his son had always been fond of A-Un.

Soon the dead had been gathered and the funeral pyres lit. The little blood stained robe was laid across the blanket that covered Amaya's remains. As the flames consumed everything Touga put his hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"I killed them son, the demons who did this, I killed them all except Sounga. Him I bound to this sword." He indicated the new sword at his waist. "Someday, when I can, I will cast him into Hell."

That was the end of Sesshomaru's childhood. After that his days were filled with training and battle. His father would speak constantly of rebuilding the clan.

"We will find another Dog Clan," he would say, "I will take a wife and we will find a bride for you. You will be betrothed and as soon as you are old enough, you will marry. We will rebuild the castle, you'll see, everything is going to be alright."

He was wrong. Sesshomaru knew that nothing was going to be all right ever again. He and his father fought many battles and continued to rule the western lands but they never found another Dog Clan.

His father would go back to the castle and search for the moon stone. Sesshomaru kept it hidden. It was his, from mother to son, not to be given by his father to a new bride. His father never spoke his mother's name again nor would he allow Sesshomaru to speak it. It as if she never existed. She did exist, though, Sesshomaru would never forget. Soon after his father's death he had a robe made for himself in a white fabric with a dark red resign that reminded him of the splatters of his mother's blood. He told the old tailor to put the fabric aside for all his robes would be made with it. He was wearing it now. The moon stone he wore on the little finger of his right hand.

Sesshomaru walked into the room adjacent to the throne room. He kneeled by the dark stain that had been his mother's blood. He touched the stain and touched his face, "Amaya," he said as he touched the stain and again touched his face, "Amaya.

I will not forget you Mother!"


	5. Chapter 5

I have no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha however the Demon Market and all who dwell within are mine.

Chapter 5

The Demon Market

The Demon Market was located high amongst the misty, craggy peaks of the mountains. No one could find it unless they knew just where to look. There was a small gap between two peaks that was the only entrance. It led down a narrow passageway which opened up on an ancient courtyard hewn from the rock. Every building in the market was carved directly out of the mountain. Besides the shops and taverns and inns hewn out of the rock there were stands of Demon merchants selling all sorts of herbs potions, fruits, talismans and other wares of interest to Demons.

Sesshomaru enjoyed his periodic trips to the Demon Market. He enjoyed the crowds, the bustle and the opportunity to connect with others of his kind. Of course there were no

Dog Demons but he had given up on that long ago. He almost didn't have to guide A-Un through the passage way.

They reached the edge of the court yard and Sesshomaru dismounted and led A-Un through the crowd to a large stable. He gave a few coins to the large squat demon who sat in the front. He gave Sesshomaru a tile with a number on it that corresponded to a comfortable stall for the Dragon. Sesshomaru whispered gently to A-Un and made sure the dragon had what they needed. He left A-Un to rest and walked out into the Marketplace.

He had only walked a short way when he felt two hands at his right elbow and two at his left shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" said one.

"Sweet Love!" said the other.

It was Peach and Plum, two Demonesses of questionable virtue with whom Sesshomaru was intimately acquainted. They were professionals and knew better than to grab the stump of his left arm.

"Where have you been?" said Peach.

"Miss you!" said Plum.

"Sweet Heart!" said Peach.

"Ladies," said Sesshomaru.

"You were here last week and you never came to see us," said Plum.

"We're heartbroken! said Peach.

Sesshomaru turned and let them pull him into "The Poison Fang" the tavern from which they worked. Peach and Plum were almost identical. They were both buxom with slender waists. Their glossy black hair was cut to chin length and their white teeth sparkled against their deep blue skin. Their foreheads sported short black horns and their cloths were revealing to say the least. The tavern was full and busy as always with all types of demons. They brought Sesshomaru to a low table in a secluded screened cubby and knelt on either side of him. A lizard waiter came and bowed to him. Sesshomaru ordered Dragon's Blood for three. Dragon's blood was a strong bitter liquor Sesshomaru was very fond of. It was very expensive so when he ordered it for three Peach and Plum cuddled even closer to him.

The waiter put out three small cups and poured the dark liquor leaving the bottle.

Peach stroked Sesshomaru's hair, "So good to us," she purred.

"Such a tall, pale, handsome Lord,' purred Plum stroking the fur he wore over his shoulder.

"Like a man made of moonlight itself", said Peach.

"No wonder we pine for you so," said Plum.

The three took their cups and drank the contents in one gulp. Sesshomaru chuckled and poured three more cups. The girls were laying it on very thick which he always enjoyed.

"We hear you have taken on another human," said Plum.

Sesshomaru took a drink from his cup.

"How fast news travels," he thought.

"Isn't she a nursemaid for the child? That's what I heard." said Peach, tracing the point of his ear.

"Did you hear sister?" said Plum, "Naraku has been badly hurt. I heard the poor thing will be a long time healing."

"Really?" said Peach slipping her hand into Sesshomaru's shirt and stroking his chest. "Maybe we should go and comfort him."

"Oh no, sister." said Plum, "Naraku is cheap. He thinks he is so pretty that girls will give him everything for free."

"Not like our dear Sesshomaru," said Peach, "Who is both handsome and generous."

"How was Naraku hurt?' asked Sesshomaru.

"Why should we give you information when you have been so dreadful to us'" said Plum pouting.

"Leaving us alone for so long," pouted Peach.

Sesshomaru reached into his left sleeve and pulled out two large gold coins. He slapped them down on the table covering them with his hand. Peach and Plum's eyes grew almost as large as the coins.

"My dear ladies," he said, "I would never intentionally leave you both alone."

"Our Lord is a busy man," said Plum looking intently at the hand covering the coins."

"We understand," said Peach. "We heard that someone in your party hit Naraku a mighty blow."

"Burned a hole right through his chest," said Plum.

"What?" said Sesshomaru. He knew something had been amiss with Jaken and Catherine.

"It wasn't Jaken who did it," purred Peach.

"Well, who was it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"We really don't know," said Plum, "but it wasn't Jaken…."

The Dragon's Blood was starting to take effect, Sesshomaru was feeling light headed and giddy.

Peach blew in his ear, "Come upstairs with us Sweet."

Plum straddled him, "Come upstairs my Lord, it has been too long." She slipped her hand between his thighs, "I can tell you want to."

He did, yet with this news he really thought he'd better get back and he did have an errand to run. Then again his father had always said that a warrior should never deny himself sex. Denying made one slow and weak his father would always say. Touga rarely denied himself anything. Maybe a short tryst. Then again, a tryst with Peach and Plum was never short and always expensive.

Sesshomaru took the two coins and placed one between each girl's ample cleavage. "Regrettably I cannot."

Plum put her arms around his neck, "'give us a kiss then Love." She kissed him full on the lips which he returned. Peach also kissed his lips which he also accepted and returned. He left the "Poisoned Fang" and walked into the light. He felt the effect of the Dragon's Blood and thought he might need to sit down a few minutes to recover from his meeting with the sisters.

He sat on a stone bench a few steps from the tavern to "catch his breath."

He had a nice little buzz going from the Dragon's Blood and was feeling happy and content as he entered the market square. All around were sight and smells familiar to him. He greeted fellow Demons he knew and merchants as he passed. Here he had status and respect. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, a position he had worked hard to maintain and add to since his father's death. Suddenly, he was accosted by a giant hand on his shoulder.

"You!" boomed a voice.

He turned to see large bulbous Demon wearing elaborate body armor.

"Does this armor make me look fat?"

Sesshomaru considered him for a moment walking around the large creature. "Yes," he said finally.

"Good!" boomed the Demon, "I'll take it," he said to the merchant throwing down a bag of silver coins. "And I'll wear it out!"

The merchant bowed as took the silver and the Demon turned once again to Sesshomaru.

"Friend Sesshomaru! It has been too long!"

"Mazinga!" said Sesshomaru, "Where have you been for so long?"

"I have been fighting to the far south with my cousins against some invading forces."

"I trust all went well," said Sesshomaru.

"Very well!" boomed Mazinga, "and I have gold, silver and opals to prove it! Come friend, I will buy you a drink!"

Sesshomaru really felt he'd had enough to drink. Mazinga, though, despite he size and bombast was a sensitive creature and was easily insulted. To refuse his offer would be beyond rude.

"Thank you Mazinga," he said and accompanied him to a covered café'.

It was little more than a bar and a canvas awning. Mazinga ordered a tankard of Jur for himself and turned to Sesshomaru, "Dragon's Blood isn't it?" he said and ordered him a cup.

Two cups of Dragon's Blood later Mazinga clapped Sesshomaru on the back. They said their good byes and Mazinga strode out into the crowded market square. Sesshomaru realized that everything was spinning around. He took a careful step towards the market square. The last time he had been so drunk that the room spun he had been in the arms of a woman. This time he was alone in the market square still needing to navigate to the shop for his errand. He stood up tall and tried to focus, funny how drink can make the world seem to spin around. He should give a cup of Dragon's Blood to his brother; that would cool his hot head, or kill him. That made Sesshomaru laugh making him almost loose his balance. Luckily most of the Demons here were half sloshed so no one took notice. Again he stood tall and tried to focus. His father always said that a man wasn't drunk if he could hang on to one blade of grass and not fall off the face of the Earth. Again he laughed and almost lost his balance. He straightened again and attempted to focus. He took few unsure steps into the crowds of the square. Everything was whirling but he did manage to keep his balance long enough to maneuver through the square and turn into a narrow street. Here he could touch the wall with the tips of his fingers for balance. It was quiet and deserted here.

Down the narrow streets he stumbled until he came to a small shop. Out front was a bright colored banner with the symbol for "Tailor" painted brightly on the silk. Sesshomaru attempted to walk in with as much dignity as he could but stopped at the open door holding on to the door frame. Inside, an old Demon sat on a low platform. The shelves on the walls were stacked with bolt after bolt of brightly colored silk. Spools of colored thread were lined neatly in open draws and on a simple form was displayed an elaborate Kimono.

The old Demon was stitching furiously on a garment of black silk with gold thread. He looked up and smiled through his long mustache, "Sesshomaru, back so soon? Don't tell me you have damaged our robe or perhaps you want to but something else for a lady?" He squinted at Sesshomaru for a minute, "Looks like you've been hitting the Dragon's Blood pretty hard. Sit down; you need a cup of tea to clear your head!"

Sesshomaru sat on a wood stool by the door. The old Demon never stopped his stitching but with another of his three sets of arms he poured out a cup of hot tea and handed it to Sesshomaru with his long arm.

"Thank you Bopu," said Sesshomaru, "I need a new kimono for the child in my party, Rin."

"Ah, the little human girl," Bopu used the top pair of long arms to select a bolt of cloth from a top shelf. It had a bright design in red blue and yellow. "This is a nice cloth for a child," he said, "It is Egyptian cotton from the far west woven and printed here with a little Demon magic." His dark eyes twinkled, "It will not wear out or fade, she will have to grow out of it. Here, feel how soft it is."

He handed the bolt to Sesshomaru who set his tea cup on the window ledge to take it. It was soft and the design was very pleasing. "I will take it, can you make the robe?'

"Oh I'm all backed up with work; I cannot get to it for a few days." said Bopu.

"The woman in my party said that she could make the robe," said Sesshomaru. "Could you measure some cloth and make up a kit of sewing tools?"

"Of course," said Bopu, he transferred the black silk to his middle set of arms and continued stitching. Meanwhile he spread the cotton out on the platform in front of him and began to measure it. His top set of arms began to search the top cabinets of the small shop from which he took a small tightly woven lidded basket, a small pair of golden scissors, a few cards of fine thread, and a piece of brightly patterned heavy paper in which he pushed three needles. And ten pins. He reached under the platform and pulled out several scraps of brightly colored cloth which he placed in the basket.

These are for the child, she may like to play with them," said Bopu.

Sesshomaru had been watching Bopu as he sipped his tea. It was amazing how many things Bopu could do at once. The room had stopped spinning but his head was beginning to ache.

Bopu took small white cotton under robe from a side cabinet and folded it with the fabric. "On the House," he said and wrapped everything together in white paper with string.

Sesshomaru stood placing his now empty cup next to the tea pot. He bowed to Bopu and paid him with gold coins as Bopu handed the package to Sesshomaru.

"This woman," he said, "Who is she?"

"Just a human from the far western lands," answered Sesshomaru.

"Human! I don't think so," said Bopu.

"What do you mean?" said Sesshomaru, "I detected no aura."

"Well, you might not," said Bopu, "She is from the lands far west, everything is different there. One thing we know for sure, it was she who countered an attack by Naraku and burned a hole clear through him. No human, even a powerful sorceress could do this. The whole market is buzzing about it!"

Sesshomaru's head was really starting to hurt. He would need to get to the bottom of this when he returned. He thanked Bopu again and turned to leave.

"Sesshomaru!" said Bopu, "a woman with power like that could be a great asset."

Sesshomaru just grunted a response and left the store.

He retrieved A-Un and before leading them out of the stable fed the Dragons few chunks of yellow sulfur he had picked up on his way back. This was a great treat for them and they happily crunched down the sulfur. Sesshomaru rested his aching head against Un's cool pebbly neck.

"We don't like being deceived do we boys," he said


	6. Chapter 6

All the characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi (the master) not me. I just found out Rin's robe is called a yakata but until I figure out how to edit on site I'll keep things as is. Please forgive me all you Japanese scholars out there.

Chapter 6

Deceit and Truth

By the time Sesshomaru reached the spot he had left his party he had a roaring headache. Below he could see Catherine and Rin sitting on a grassy spot by the stream. What were they talking about he wondered, what were they plotting? A little ways from them behind some rocks he saw Jaken, the traitor! He pulled A-Un's reigns to land behind some tall trees. He quickly, silently dismounted. He walked quickly and silently, as only he could. Jaken jumped and squeaked as Sesshomaru appeared next to him.

"My Lord, you have returned," squeaked Jaken.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru grabbing Jaken's shoulder in a powerful grip. "Do you know what happens to a servant who deceives his master?"

The little toad trembled violently under Sesshomaru's grip,"Oh please Master I never wanted to deceive you I swear!"

"Let him go!"

Sesshomaru looked up in surprise to see Catherine. She was standing straight and regal by the rocks. In her hand was a polished tapered wooden stick which she had pointed at him.

"How dare you interfere? I will deal with you later!" he said.

"You will deal with me now!" she said. "Jaken would not willingly deceive you. I threatened him!"

Sesshomaru let go of Jaken who scurried away. "You let me believe you were human!" He growled.

"I did nothing of the sort!" said Catherine. "I never claimed to be human, you never called me human, and you called me "woman" who I am and "foreigner" which I am also. As a matter of fact I do have human blood. I am one quarter human on my father's side. My father had a Faerie mother."

"You deceived me about Naraku's attack!" said Sesshomaru.

"That I did," answered Catherine. "I was not ready to reveal myself to you."

Sesshomaru gazed at Catherine as if he had never seen her before. She seemed transformed. Her hair fell loose over her shoulders in thick baroque waves. The hair around her face curled wildly. Her eyes blazed bright green as if lit from within. Her lips and cheeks were flushed. She stood tall (though she was a small woman) and regal. She seemed, powerful, terrible and beautiful.

"So," thought Sesshomaru, "Let's see what kind of power you have!"

He gathered Demonic power from within him and smiling sent it like a shock wave towards Catherine. Catherine sensed it immediately. She stamped her foot and aimed her wand at the center of the wave and sent it back pushing Sesshomaru back a few steps. He countered gathering more strength and hurling a blast that should have thrown her up and over the trees. Again Catherine aimed her wand at the center of the blast! She sent back a blast that picked Sesshomaru up and dashed him against the rocks breaking them.

"Enough!" said Sesshomaru getting up from the rubble.

"Catherine still pointed her wand at him. "Looks like the rocks will break before your thick skull!" she said.

Sesshomaru stood and shook the dust from his sleeves. "How powerful are you?" he said smiling," are you more powerful than I?

To his surprise Catherine dropped her wand to her side.

"No," she said, "I am not, I am no Warrior."

"What is the nature of our power?" said Sesshomaru still smiling, "What are you? Who are your people?"

"I am an Adept," said Catherine. I pull power from the Earth and from nature and channel it. Of course if I pull power from living things I will weaken or kill them so I avoid that. I prefer to pull energy from the rocks. In England the earth is ancient and stable. I can pull as much power as I want. Here, the earth is fiery and unstable. I must be careful least I cause harm. It took me time to figure out how to harness this power. My people are the Tuatha De Danae children of the Earth Goddess Danae. I am the great grand daughter of Llyr the God of the Northern Sea, grand daughter of his son Manawyddan and the Faerie Rhiannon. My mother is Niamh daughter of the Son of the Sea.

Sesshomaru was speechless. Here was nobility greater than his. This women counted Gods in her linage. He walked over to her looking into her face, her large green eyes. He thrust his hand into her hair and cupped the back of her head in his hand. His long slim fingers gripped her like a vise. "What is he going to do?" she wondered, "crack my head like an eggshell?"

Sesshomaru tilted her head up a little. Then he bent down and kissed her full on the lips.

"What am I going to do with you woman!" he whispered huskily.

He let her go and began to walk away. "Come with me," he said.

Curiosity made Catherine followed obediently. He led her to A-Un who waited patiently as usual. From A-Un's saddle bag he took a package wrapped in white paper and green string.

"This is for Rin. Here you will find cloth and sewing tools. We will wait here while you make Rin a new kimono." He smiled at her, "I wish Rin to be raised as a gentle woman, can you do that?"

"I fear, my Lord , I can only teach her to be an English lady. I know nothing of your customs and I cannot read or write your language. I could only teach her to read and write English."

"Well," said Sesshomaru, "do what you can. We will stay here as long as it takes you to make the kimono.

"My Lord," said Catherine.

Sesshomaru turned back to her. She pulled out a few pieces of bark from her sleeve.

"You should chew this for your headache, it is willow bark. It will allay the pain," said Catherine. I'd make tea of it if I had a pot."

"Thank you," he said, his head was aching again, and he hoped it worked.

Catherine and Sesshomaru found themselves looking at each other. A few moments ago they had kissed. Now they were not sure what to make of it or what to do.

"Catherine," said Sesshomaru, "Do something with your hair, it is a mess." He turned and left leaving Catherine stunned.

"My Lady," it was Jaken, "I can help with your hair. I love hair, probably because I have none of my own. Sometimes when I assist Lord Sesshomaru with his bath he allows me to comb out his hair!"

Catherine had to chuckle. The image of Jaken combing out Seshomaru's hair made her want to laugh out right. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out her comb and hair clip.

"Here Jaken,' she said, "Have fun!


	7. Chapter 7

I have no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha. It is nice to frolic and play with them in this forum and in this chapter, frolic I do. Thank you to those who have read this so far and are kind enough to review it I truly appreciate it. This whole story is dedicated to The-Rag-Doll-Sally who is my muse and inspiration.

Chapter 7

Izaiyoi

It was a fine, warm summer morning and Sesshomaru was restless. He wanted to travel west. It was time to take care of the western lands. Yesterday he had kissed Catherine; he didn't know whether to be happy or mad. Ever since he had pulled Catherine from the sea his life had felt unbalanced and a little out of control. Last night Jaken had fixed Catherine's hair up and off her neck. The graceful curve of the back of her neck was driving him a little crazy.

Between the trees he could see Rin and Catherine sitting together on a grassy slope. Rin was wearing the white underrobe and stitching on one of the cloth scraps. Catherine was sewing the kimono. Watching them brought back a feeling he remembered from long ago another grassy slope, another beautiful lady, another warm summer day. It had been so long ago yet he could remember each detail as if it had happened yesterday.

His father Touga had to eventually admit there were no more dog demons left. When he finally admitted that there would be no she demons of a related clan for him or Sesshomaru to marry, he began to womanize. He was not above chasing "human tail", as he put it, usually some hapless country girl that he could easily seduce. Sesshomaru was disgusted by his father's behavior His father had always taught him humans were beneath them. It was worse the day his father saw Izaiyoi. He brought Sesshomaru to see her before he made his move. Sesshomaaru remembered her breathtaking beauty and grace the first time he saw her. He and his father stood hidden in a high tree overlooking the garden.

"Is she not exquisite?" his father had said.

Sesshomaru was troubled, he had a bad feeling, "Don't do it father," he had said, "She is a noble, a princess, not some farmer's daughter. You will cause her disgrace and death!"

His father always did as he willed. Sesshomaru hoped Izaiyou would run from Touga, reject him. Women never rejected his father, though, and she fell to his seduction. Something else happened, something unexpected. Izaiyoi seduced Touga. She was not only beautiful but a woman of intelligence, character and warmth, Touga was soon hopelessly in love with her. He told Sesshomaru that she had restored his life.

"I was like a man lost in the ocean," he said, "She has become my salvation!"

Sesshomaru could see the positive change in his father. He could see how happy he was but he was troubled.

"Take care Father." He would say, "Union between demons and humans are unpredictable. Take care not to get her with child!"

Touga always did as he willed, always! Soon came the night he announced to Sesshomaru that he and Izaiyoi were expecting a child. Sesshomaru lost control of his temper that night. He hit his father a mighty blow with his fist.

"You pollute our blood!" he had yelled. "Human and Demon blood do not mix! The child will be a monster or worse!"

"The child will be loved and cared for no matter what!" His father had replied.

"What will happen to Izaiyoi when it is seen she has birthed a half demon child out of wedlock! Have you even considered that?" yelled Sesshomaru.

"What is done is done," said his father. "The child will be born, discussion is futile. You will swear to me that you will cause no harm to this child or Izaiyoi!"

Sesshomaru bowed his head, "I swear father, they will come to no harm by my hand."

He then turned to leave for he felt he could no longer stand to be in his father's presence.

"And Sesshomaru," added his father, "don't think you can strike me again."

Sesshomaru had left angry. Up until that point he had looked very much like his father. He wore similar body armor and wore his hair tied up like his father. He removed and discarded the body armor, he would find something different as soon as he could. He took a knife and grabbing his long tail of hair made to cut it off. A male Demon's hair was a sign of his strength and virility. He lowered the knife. Instead he removed the strap that held his hair up and let his hair fall down free. It was a feeling he liked very much.

When his father saw him he said "how will you fight with your hair like that?"

"Very well, thank you," Sesshomaru replied.

Before he died, his father, perhaps foreseeing his death, made a provision for Isaiyoi and their child. He gave it to Sesshomaru to carry out his wishes.

"You will count out a gross of gold and bring it to her at the first full moon of each season. Ask her if she needs anything, if she does, give it to her. Tell her you bring a gift from her husband. This is the only way she will accept the gold. See to it that she and the child are safe!"

Sesshomaru was a dutiful son. After his father's death despite his anger over his father's swords he dutifully carried out his father's wishes. He would meet Izaiyoi at a spot of her choosing, a grassy slope by a stream near her house. Each season he would meet her and ask if she needed anything. She always said no, she had all she needed.

He would then say "I bring a gift from your husband."

Then he would walk her to her house stopping in the cover of trees watching as she walked the rest of the way to her house. Season after season, year after year they would meet.

Slowly they began to take a little time to talk; slowly he got to know Izaiyoi. She was a woman of courage and intelligence. She had gone into her relationship with her eyes open accepting the risks. When she became pregnant she took precautions. She sent her maid to prepare a small house owned by her family not far from a neighboring village. As her time came near, she sent away her servants so that all who were left the night a former suitor attacked with his army to kill her, her newborn and her Demon lover were she, the midwife and a few soldiers. It was a good thing she did because that night she was left barefoot in the snow with her new born and a crater where her palace had been.

Once, a few years after they had begun meeting Izaiyoi had confessed to Sesshomaru that he resembled his father and seeing him gave her comfort. It was several years after his father's death on a warm summer afternoon. She was sitting on the slope sewing as she usually did when she waited for him. On seeing her, his heart had swelled and he realized he had fallen in love with her. He never spoke this to her. He just continued meeting her until their meetings became the part of each year he most looked forward to.

Once Jaken had said, "why don't you marry her, my Lord? She is beautiful and there is no blood between you. You can care for her and your brother."

Seasshomaru had throttled Jaken well for that. Each time they met Izaiyoi had asked him to visit his brother.

"You should visit Inuyasha, "she would say, "he needs you, he needs a man of his kind to guide him.

But despite everything he could not bring himself to it. Inuyasha was an attractive child, human in face and form. As Sesshomaru had feared, though, he lived in a state of partial transformation manifesting in dog ears on top of his head and a few other smaller characteristics. So he would visit Izaiyoi. She would smile at him and he would pretend it was really him that she smiled at.

So it went on and on until a day in early fall many years since his father's death. This time when he met Izaiyoi she was visibly weak. He ran to her in alarm. She was ill but she smiled at him.

"It is good to see you Sesshomaru," she said.

"You are ill," said Sesshomaru, "You should not have come, I could have sent the gold another way."

"I would not miss our meeting ," she said and rose to meet him but her legs gave way.

Sesshomaru caught her and held her in his arms for the first time. He could feel her life slipping away like sand between his fingers. He held her close.

"I will protect you." He said. "We can find the best Demon Physicians, they can cure all ills and you will be well again. I- I can use the Tetseiga to cure you." He held her close and kissed her, "marry me Izaiyoi, I love you, I will care for you and my brother, I promise."

Izaiyoi kissed him again lightly and smiled. "No, my Sesshomaru, you deserve a woman who looks at you and sees only you, not a ghost, a woman who kisses you, not a ghost. You deserve better. I was saved by the Tetseiga many years ago. I have lived on borrowed time and that time is now up."

Sesshomaru carried her through woods to the edge of the trees where she bid him put her down. She walked weakly towards her home. Sesshomaru watched helplessly as Inuyasha ran from the house to help his mother. Not long after he heard Izaiyoi had died.

Soon after Izaiyoi's death he learned that his brother had fallen in love with a Priestess and was planning to use the Jewel of Souls to become human and marry her. Sesshomaru thought this was a good thing. The Priestess would care for Inuyasha and perhaps he would find some happiness.

Of course it had all gone bad. It always did. Inuyasha couldn't protect his Priestess. She died cursing him; he (for all practical purposes) was dead pinned to a tree by her hand. His father had not been able to protect Sesshomaru's mother or his clan or Izaiyoi or his half breed son. He, Sesshomaru had not been able to protect his father or Izaiyoi or his brother. Shibala's curse was strong, it's effects for reaching.

New here he was again watching a beautiful woman sewing on a grassy slope. His heart swelled, he was falling in love. He wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her, and love her.

"That could get her killed," he mumbled to himself.

What to do about Catherine and Rin? It was not a good thing for a little girl to follow a Demon. She had been in grave peril more than once. He couldn't just abandon them, that would not be right. He decided he would set them up in a fine house, maybe a palace. He would set them up as two Noble Ladies. He did not need gold, they could have it all. He would find a manor house, near a village and set them up with servants and teachers for Rin. Catherine would run things, she seemed smart and capable. He would go back to his old life wandering free, battling and running the Western Lands. Maybe he would even add to his domain. Of course, he would visit on occasion to be sure they were safe and all was running well. Yes, this was the perfect answer. He would leave immediately to find the right house.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The House on the Hill

Sesshomaru remembered an abandoned house on the west coast. It was a grand home, almost a palace. It did not seem in too bad disrepair so it was strange that it had lain empty for so long. He traveled by night by the moonlight until just at daybreak the house came into view. It sat atop a fairly high hill overlooking the ocean. At the bottom of the hill was a village, a fairly large village. It seemed a bit shabby which, Sesshomaru felt, might work to his advantage. If the village was down on its luck they would respond more favorably to him and the potential of gold.

He brought A-Un down in the court yard of the house. It was a little worse for wear but the roof looked good and the wood was intact. It would not take too long to bring this house back to its former glory. Sesshomaru walked around exploring the rooms. He could see the potential of this house and it pleased him very much. He had not lived under a roof since he was a small child. He found an elegant room overlooking the ocean with a small servant's room adjoining it. Obviously a room meant for a gentleman and his valet. This would be kept as his rooms for when he visited. He found a room overlooking what would be the interior garden.

"Yes, perfect for Rin," he thought, "she can walk straight from her room into the garden."

Right down the hall from Rin's room was what looked like the master suite. One large room looked out over the ocean; it adjoined a smaller room that overlooked the interior garden. These would be Catherine's rooms. He envisioned her running the business of the house from the room overlooking the garden; sewing in the room overlooking the ocean. It made him smile to think of it.

The interior garden was a large area surrounded by the house. It was private and protected. The house had everything that was needed. It had a beautiful reception room, dining area, servant's quarters, a bathhouse fed by a small stream. It was perfect. Two noble ladies could live very well here. He had just to purchase the house, get it fixed and set them up in it.

He took A-Un out of the garden and landed just in front of the house. It would be best to walk to the village. That way the villagers might not be as frightened of him. As he reached the edge of town he noticed children watching him from the protection the rocks. He was sure that A-Un was of greatest interest to them. As he walked into the village some adults ran, others followed at a distance. By the time Sesshomaru reached the village square there was a fairly large crowd gathered. In the fore front was a strong looking middle aged man. This was obviously the town leader. Before he could say anything an ancient Priest pushed his way to the front of the crowd.

"Be gone Demon!" he shouted as he pelted Sesshomaru with little pieces of paper. "I banish thee!"

"That's right," thought Sesshomaru, "this is why I avoid humans." Luckily the old Priest had no power and his sutras no effect. This was unlike Miroku a skilled Monk who could actually do some damage with a well placed sutra.

"I will do thee no harm Priest," said Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here, what do you want, Demon?" said the middle aged man Sesshomaru had meant to talk to first.

"I am interested in the house on the hill. Who owns it?"

"It belonged to a Shogun; about fifteen years ago he and his entire army left and never returned. We heard they had all been destroyed. The house has lain empty ever since." Said the man.

"I wish to purchase it," said Sesshomaru

"There is no one left to purchase it from." Said the man.

"Then I shall purchase it from you." Said Sesshomaru. He went to A-Un's saddlebag and took out a large bag of gold coins. He emptied the bag in front of the man.

The villagers gasped when they saw the gold pile on the ground.

"I am Nobu," said the man bowing low, "one of the town elders." You may have the house, but it is in grave disrepair."

"I am Sesshomaru-Inu-no-Teicho ruler of the western lands," said Sesshomaru. "You may keep the gold provided it is used to help the entire village." There was an excited rumbling amid the villagers at that. "Are there men here who can make the necessary repairs on the house?"

"My father was foreman of the crew that built the house for the Shogun," said Nobu, "I myself was on that crew."

"Then I shall hire you Nobu to be my foreman," said Sesshomaru. "You can check the house and report to me what you need in men and materials. I will pay all well."

"No, no, no!" It was the old Priest again. "He is a Demon! Shall we have demons living among us?"

"Silence Priest!" said Nobu, "We have fallen on desperate times. This Demon means us no harm and may provide us with work and pay."

"So, great Lord," sneered the Priest. "Why would you want so modest a house by our poor village? A great Lord like you would surely want a great Palace!"

"I have two palaces," said Sesshomaru calmly, (he did). "The house is not for me, it is for two noble ladies under my protection; a woman and a child."

"Your mistress and half breed child?" sneered the Priest again.

"I will not tolerate you insulting those under my protection!" said Sesshomaru sternly. "The woman is a noble lady from the lands far west; the child is my human ward! If you cannot accept my terms I will go elsewhere!"

"Please Sesshomaru- sama" said Nobu, "The Priest means well, we the villagers will welcome those under your protection."

"For this you will have my pledge that I will protect you to the best of my ability," said Sesshomaru, "Tell me, Nobu, what is it your village needs the most?"

"My Lord," said Nobu, We were a prosperous fishing community for many years. The ocean was abundant with all sorts of fish and shell fish. About five years ago the ocean became barren. Our village has suffered greatly ever since."

"When the house has been put to my liking, I will see what I can do to restore your ocean." Said Sesshomaru, "Nobu, I will leave and return in a fortnight. Assemble your crew and look over the house. When I return we will talk about what is needed, how much it will cost and what I will pay you and your people. Now take the gold I have left. Use it to make life a little better for everyone here."

Sesshomaru remembered how his father could charm human women with just a smile. He looked over at a group of women and smiled at them ever so slightly. They all smiled and giggled to each other. "So Charming!" he could hear them say to each other.

"how about that?" he thought, "My father's technique works for me too."

The weeks passed peacefully. Sesshomaru found, to his surprise, that Nobu was a logical, analytical and literate man. When he had returned four days after their first meeting, Nobu had been ready with a plan and cost estimate all written out with neat lines of figures. So the work began, Sesshomaru divided his time between guiding his party west and checking on the progress of the house. Keeping a secret was something that came naturally to Sesshomaru.

It was a fine warm summer. All was quiet and peaceful for a change. Sesshomaru felt he was handling things quite well. He would make sure the girls had what they needed and scout out good places for them to stay. It gave him a lot of pleasure to think of how surprised and pleased they would be when he showed them the house.

Catherine knew Sesshomaru was up to something. She didn't know what, but he was certainly up to something. He seemed almost, well, giddy, for him at least. He also seemed to be avoiding her yet they always seemed under each other's feet. She'd turn a corner and there he'd be looking perturbed to see her. She would be taking her morning bath and he'd emerge from the trees looking shocked and surprised.

Sesshomaru was trying to avoid Catherine, she frankly drove him crazy. Wherever he went she seemed to be there. In the morning he always blundered on her as she took her bath. She was modest and would quickly crouch down into the water revealing only her white shoulders. That was almost worse because his imagination would fill in the gaps all day.

Catherine thought her heart would break. She realized that she had fallen in love. She could hardly understand why. Sesshomaru was aloof, cold, and sometimes downright nasty yet she knew he was not evil. She could feel that he kept his feelings to himself that he fought not to reveal himself. He did not care properly for the child who loved him, but he did protect her. He made his brother think he wanted to kill him, maybe he did, yet sometimes he protected him. Worse of all he had kissed her. Catherine realized she was his, there nothing she could do. She would follow him like Rin with a broken heart and no hope. She sat by a stream in the late afternoon and prayed.

"Please God," she prayed, "help me sort his out. If it is impossible help me stop loving him so much. If it is right, help me understand him better so I can give him what he needs."

Catherine looked up to see, to her surprise, Sesshomaru standing next to her. He sat next to her on the stream bank.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm praying," said Catherine.

Sesshomaru reached out a slender finger to the gold chain around her neck lifting the cross attached.

"You pray to your God?" he said.

"Yes," she replied.

"I have seen this shape before," he said, "It is an instrument of torture and death. What kind of God uses such a cruel devise as his symbol?"

"It is more a symbol of triumph over pain and death." Said Catherine. Sesshomaru was quiet as he contemplated her cross.

"Do you pray Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes I do," he said letting the cross fall off his finger. "I pray to my ancestors, to my mother and father, to the spirit of the moon which sustains me and to the one who created us all."

"Perhaps we are not so different,' said Catherine.

Sesshomaru smiled, he moved his finger down her cheek and under her chin lifting her face a little. "Perhaps," he said smiling.

He got up abruptly and walked away leaving Catherine quite confused.


	9. Chapter 9

I have no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha. If this disclaimer is not on one of the chapters it is because I forgot and have not got the hang of editing on site yet so this disclaimer is retroactive.

Chapter 9

The Serpent

It was late summer when the house was ready. The construction time had passed pleasantly. Nobu turned out to be a man Sesshomaru could trust and with whom he could work well. The old Priest would pass muttering and Sesshomaru would find sutras stuck to his clothing, other than that all passed well. Things were quiet all over as if the warm summer days had lulled all to a sleepy peace. Sesshomaru visited all but the lands of his domain on the main land. He would visit these when the women were settled and safe.

He hired servants from the town, some were put up in the servant's quarters others lived in the village. In a distant city he found an aristocratic older woman named Lady Yoko from a disgraced family. She was well educated and knowledgeable in etiquette and tradition. He hired her as teacher to Rin and Catherine. Lady Yoko had no problem with working for a Demon. He hired an old man from the village and his sons to fix up and tend the gardens.

Finally came the day of inspection. It was a hot overcast day with the sound of cicada in the air. Nobu walked Sesshomaru through the house as the workers and new servants stood at their stations bowing as he passed. It was a good feeling, he felt like a real Lord again. The house had been fully restored, each room sparingly and elegantly attired. Fresh flowers adorned each room. The stable had been fully restored with a special stall for A-Un also in the regular stall two horses; a small white horse for Rin and a fine golden mare for Catherine.

Sesshomaru finally stood overlooking the center garden as Nobu and the rest awaited his words.

"I am well pleased," he said, "You have all done very well and will be rewarded for your efforts. I also remember my promise and will immediately leave to try to restore your ocean."

The people assembled began to cheer and Sesshomaru was surprised by the good will he felt toward them.

He had work to do, he rode A-Un up and along the coast. The village was on the coast of a bay so he assumed the problem lay at the mouth of the bay and so, that's where he headed. He landed A-Un a little ways from the cliff that defined the mouth of the bay.

"Now boys, you stay here and behave." He said slipping each head a treat.

Sesshomaru was able to run quickly to the edge of the cliff. He would need to transform for this task. He looked over the bay. In his true form he was a gigantic white dog he would need to be careful where and how he entered the water least he create a large destructive wave. He began to transform. Sesshomaru was very comfortable in his human form. He spent most of his life there. Transforming, though, was a pleasurable experience. As the process began he would feel the insistent urge to stretch his body like someone who had been held in a too small space for too long. His body stretching into its other form, into the dog skin he kept with him was a wonderful feeling almost orgasmic. It became an intense urge that would build in power until he reached full transformation, his ultimate power and strength potential. It was like being able to breath again. Sesshomaru, fully transformed dived skillfully into the ocean, he barely made a ripple. In the form of a giant white dog his immense lungs held enough air to keep him going under water for quite a while. He scanned the ocean around the mouth of the bay and saw the problem immediately. There was a gigantic Sea Serpent stretched out across the bay. Sea Serpents were usually long and slender but by the look of this one, it had obviously cleaned out all the fish and shellfish from the bay and was keeping any fish from entering. The loss of his arm made swimming even in this form difficult. He kicked with his strong back legs using his large front paw to direct his movement. Even at his huge size the serpent dwarfed him. He swam to the front of the serpent who turned its face in his direction.

"Ho, what's this," it laughed, "A little doggie has come to visit! I hear dog meat is very tasty and I am growing hungry!"

"How can you be hungry when you have eaten the ocean clean? Ah, but all you do is lie about and open your great ugly mouth," said Sesshomaru. If you want to eat me, you'll have to catch me!"

"I will catch you before you can run! Then, I shall devour the village on the coast. Only then will I move on to better seas." Said the monster.

"You should leave now. I am Sesshomaru Inu-no-Teicho. I shall bite out your throat and toss you into the abyss."

The monster laughed, "I have heard of you and your father. I will send you to your father in the afterlife." The monster smiled showing an expanse of long sharp teeth in his snout."

Sesshomaru felt glad for the fight. He launched himself at the monster teeth bared. He held back his venom least he poison the sea. He would rely on strength. The monster didn't move very fast but it was strong. It was able to swat Sesshomaru away.

Sesshomaru was able to avoid hitting the rock face. He realized he would need to divert the monster's attention. It was vain, that much seemed obvious and strong.

"Hey, dog, come on out! I am hungry for dog meat!" Called the monster. "I thought you were the poisonous one!"

It was true, Sesshomaru inherited venom from his mother, Touga didn't have poison.

"The poison will only make you tastier to me!"

Sesshomaru kept still and quiet.

"Come on!" don't tell me the great Dog Demon is afraid! It bellowed.

"It can't see me or smell me very well," thought Sesshomaru moving quietly through the long seaweed.

"Come out, fight coward!" bellowed the monster.

Sesshomaru crouched down, hidden, waiting for the right moment. He lunged sinking his teeth into the creature's shoulder. His mouth filled with warm blood, it was sweet and metallic. The creature screamed and Sesshomaru attacked again. This time he clamped his jaws on the creature's throat. Blood filled his mouth again. He had not drunk blood for a long time and it was exhilarating. The creature tried to dislodge him but his jaws were strong and he clamped down even harder severing the creatures windpipe.

He stayed clamped onto the creature's throat drinking the sweet warm blood until he was sure it was dead. He dragged the carcass out to sea and dropped it into a deep crevasse.

Sesshomaru leaped lightly onto the cliff and vigorously shook the water from his fur. He transformed back to human form his dog skin once again lying over his shoulder. He lay in the soft grass his body felt charged. The blood did that. His father had always said that blood would make you strong but it also made you lose control. He thought then about his brother. Did he ever feel pleasure in transformation? Had he ever tasted blood?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha but the Demon Market it's inhabitants and the game of Kung-Ga are mine

A Game of Kun-Ga

Sesshomaru decided to lay low for a few days. The effects of drinking blood were unpredictable and it would be a while before the effect of his efforts were seen in the bay; years before the bay was fully restored. He went to the Demon's Market to make some purchases and to work off the effects of the blood. Peach and Plum were standing at the door of the Poisoned Fang as if they expected him.

"You've been drinking blood, haven't you?" They said smiling as they led him upstairs.

Later after Sesshomaru had left Plum sighed to Peach as she brushed her hair. "We must hold our dear Lord very close these next times we see him."

"Why, sister, do you foresee his death?" asked Peach.

"No, but I sense changes to come, changes that do not include us." Sighed Plum.

"Our Lord will never leave us, he is not the type. He will always come to us and others for comfort!" said Peach.

"I hope you are right sister, but I fear you are not."

Sesshomaru felt wonderful, elated. He had ordered gowns for the girls, gowns befitting noble women. They would make a fine first appearance at the house. He was in and extremely good mood. In the Market he ran into Mazinga and greeted him heartily.

"Now it is my turn to buy you a drink!" smiled Sesshomaru.

"Such good fortune running into you twice this summer!' laughed Mazinga.

Sesshomaru ordered drinks at an outside stand.

"How long will you be here this time?" asked Mazinga.

"I will be here a few days, why?" said Sesshomaru.

"We are getting together a game of Kun-Ga tonight, are you in?

"Where are you holding it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"At the Poisoned Fang." Replied Mazinga.

"I'm surprised they let you have a room after last time," laughed Sesshomaru.

"Well, we told them you would be with us!" said Mazinga.

"Ah, yes, because I can pay the damages." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, and you're the only one who doesn't cheat," said Mazinga.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself as he sipped his drink. Truth was, he was the best cheater of all. He had been taught by the Master, his father Touga.

"Remember son, "his father would say, "you have to cheat at Kun-Ga, it is a tradition. The trick is to be the one they think is not cheating. That makes you the best of all."

"I'm in," said Sesshomaru, "I haven't had a good game in a long time."

Kun-Ga is a game that is played with black and white tiles. Each tile is etched in gold with a picture or symbol except the black and white tiles printed in red. These are the red tiles. If you are revealed to have a black red and a white red you are out. The winner is the last man standing and since it is a betting game the winner takes the pot. When you get three of a kind you may discard them into the center pile and discard a tile of your choosing. When you have four or less tiles you must take three from the pile. Of course the pile is full of discarded red tiles. If you have two black reds or two white reds you are still in. If you have a black red and white red no one will know unless a reveal is called, so you have a chance to discard them. A reveal can be called at any time and all players must reveal their tiles when one is called. The caller, though, must take a tile from the discard pile. Players all start with five tiles each. Each time you cannot discard you must take two tiles from the discard pile.

As evening approached the Demons gathered at the Poisoned Fang for the game. Sesshomaru knew all in the room a few were good friends. There was Cheu a tall, thin, light green Demon who had a fish like countenance and Vrashtashi from far into the continent, a blue Demon with four arms and a fearsome look though he was a big joker.

The Demons, about ten in number sat around a square low table. Peach and Plum were there acting as dealers. There were a few other Demonesses that Sesshomaru had not seen before. As the game began drinks were served. Sesshomaru drank Dragon's Blood as was his habit.

"Better watch the Dragon's Blood," laughed Vrashtashi "If you pass out we will take all your tiles and leave you with red!"

Sesshomaru smiled, "You will pass out from plum wine before I am even dizzy."

Peach and Plum took seats on either side of Sesshomaru stroking his hair,"We will blow on your tiles for luck my Lord," they said.

"Why do the ladies always go to you Sesshomaru?" said Vrashrashi, "I am much prettier than you."

Everyone laughed and Plum blew Vrashtashi a kiss though she stayed with Sesshomaru. A lithe serpentine Demoness slid next toVrashtashi, "Now that is more like it," he said.

The game proceeded without incident until Mazinga called a reveal. A Large grey stone like Demon who was revealed to have black and white reds bellowed that Cheu was palming reds and not revealing. Mazinga jumped to his defense and a fight ensued until the Stone Demon was thrown through a screen. After that things really got wild. The drink was flowing and the fists were flying and the tiles were jumping. The pot got bigger and bigger!

Sesshomaru woke up in Peach and Plum's room with no recollection of how he got there. Peach and Plum were contentedly entwined with him and there was the Serpentine Demoness with them. He lifted his head to see Mazinga, Cheu and Vrashtashi all draped around the room. He couldn't remember a thing and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Cheu woke up and smiled at Sesshomaru, "what a night! How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good," said Sesshomaru, he didn't have a headache in fact he did feel pretty good.

"It is no wonder you feel so good," said Vrashtashi, "I have a headache.

"If my wife finds out she will kill me and eat me at last," said Mazinga.

"Does anyone know who won the pot?" said Vrashtashi.

The Demons all looked at each other until Mazinga noticed Sesshomaru's shirt lying on the floor. "There is something in your sleeve Sesshomaru," he said.

Sesshomaru got up suddenly aware that the stump of his arm was in full view. He picked up his white undershirt and put it on quickly. He was only wearing the undershirt and his loincloth, his pants and other clothing articles were strewn all over the room. He walked over to his over shirt and felt a large heavy package in the sleeve pocket; It was a bag of gold coins.

"Apparently it was you who won the pot!" said Cheu.

"See, that proves crime does not pay!" said Mazinga, "Sesshomaru is the only one who does not cheat!"

"Of course he doesn't," laughed Vrashtashi.

Sesshomaru just smiled, "This should just about cover the damage we caused last night," he said. "I guess I break even."

Soon Sesshomaru was bathed and dressed and out in the market again. He walked with Mazinga through the main market place. Mazinga was looking for an especially nice gift for his fearsome wife.

"After Solstice I am going to fight in the south with my cousins. Why don't you join us Sesshomaru. The battles will prove challenging and there is a fortune in gold and opals to be had.

"Can I bring Jaken?" smiled Sesshomaru.

"Of course, he is welcome!" thundered Mazinga.

"Then I think I will take you up on this, I will meet you here after Solstice." Said Sesshomaru.

"Excellent! Until then," beamed Mazinga.

They made their goodbyes. Sesshomaru went to finish the shopping he had started. A few days had passed. Surely the first fish would have made their appearance in the bay. He would alert the villagers that he would be bringing the ladies to the house. As he flew over the bay on a-Un he could see schools of fish swimming through the water.

"So many already," he thought.

The villagers were very happy when they saw him. They showed him the fish they had caught that morning. Even the old Priest had stopped his muttering.

"We will welcome the ladies," said Nobu, "After all, because of them you came to us and because you came to us, our village is saved."

Sesshomaru was surprised at the feeling that came over him. He had always professed to hate humans. He had considered them a pestilence on the Earth. That's what his father had taught him. Then again, his father had loved a human and produced a son with her. He himself protected a little human girl. Life, even for a Demon was so complicated.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha however the House on the Hill the village and it's inhabitants are mine

Lady Rin

Sesshomaru returned to his group at the protected spot he had left them. Rin brightened immediately as he returned as always. Jaken muttered to himself upset that Sesshomaru had left him for so long with the girls. Catherine regarded him with cool interest.

"She knows," thought Sesshomaru, "The Witch, she knows something is up."

"Come," said Sesshomaru taking a large wicker box from A-Un's saddle, "I have a gift for the ladies."

"Nothing for me?' frowned Jaken.

"You will get yours later," chuckled Sesshomaru.

Catherine lifted the wicker lid, to her amazement in the box she found two exquisite kimonos; one for a woman, one for a little girl. They were made of fine silk embroidered and appliquéd. Both were brightly colored and embroidered and woven with gold. The women's kimono included an elaborate robe that Catherine guessed went over the Kimono. In a silken bag there were hair ornaments; combs and clips and other adornments. There were even shoes. Catherine was a little dismayed by the fact that the shoes were the thong sandals. Even though they were beautifully crafted she had not yet gotten the hang of walking in them. There were white silky socks at least, she was happy about that.

Rin's eyes grew round in wonder as Catherine took out the elaborate child's Kimono.

"Oh Rin," said Catherine, "You'll look so beautiful in this!"

Rin's face dropped, "It is too fine for me. It is the Kimono of a noble lady, not an orphan."

"You are not an orphan anymore!" Said Sesshomaru. The girls turned in surprise to see him standing close by. "You are my ward and you will be a Lady in my court. I am The Lord Sesshomaru and you are now Lady Rin. Do not forget this! From now on you are a noble and will dress and act accordingly!"

"Yes my Lord," said Rin quietly bowing as Sesshomaru walked away.

"Oh Rin," said Catherine smiling, "this is a good thing. This is cause for celebration! Nobles are only nobles because someone powerful says so! Who is more powerful than Lord Sesshomaru!"

Rin brightened immediately. Soon both girls were giggling and unpacking the box.

"See that you both bath before you dress in these cloths!' said Sesshomaru as he left."

Catherine pulled her face and pantomimed Sesshomaru giving orders causing Rin to laugh.

To Jaken Sesshomaru said, "Make sure their hair is done nicely, especially Catherine. See that her hair is neat and off her face."

Soon the girls were dressed and ready. Sesshomaru was pleased by how good they looked. Rin was adorable in bright colors that complemented her. Her black hair shone, her dark eyes sparkled. In her face was a hint of the woman she would someday be.

"Someday she will be a great beauty," thought Sesshomaru smiling to himself, "A consort fit for an Emperor."

Catherine was a vision! The colors Sesshomaru had picked for her complemented her coloring; a silk Kimono with a background of peach and appliquéd flowers in white and cream with green leaves, an over robe in a complimentary brocade with a slight train. She smiled at him and opened her fan expertly. He thought that a lady and her fan must be a universal thing. Her hair was up off her face displaying her slender neck and fine features. The sun on her hair made it glow deep gold. Sesshomaru thought he had never seen a woman so beautiful and graceful. His plan was good and not a moment too soon.

With his strong right arm he lifted both girls onto A-Un's saddle instructing them to sit side saddle. Catherine sat in front of Sesshomaru who straddled A-Un and Rin in front of her. Jaken scrambled on to the back. Sesshomaru held the reign in his right hand his arm coming in front of Catherine and Rin holding them.

'Don't be afraid," he whispered gently to Catherine as A-Un lifted off the ground Bourne by the flames at his feet.

Over land and hills and villages they flew until the ocean came into view. Catherine saw a neat little village nestled by the shore. On a hill overlooking the village sat a large house. Though the style did not match a palace as Catherine knew one she thought it must be a palace of Japanese design. To her surprise, this was where Sesshomaru brought A-Un down, to a courtyard toward the front of the palace. A young stable boy whom Sesshomaru had already trained to handle A-Un ran out and bowed. Sesshomaru dismounted, lifted the girls down and spoke quietly to A-Un before giving the reign to the boy.

A group had assembled all bowing to them. Sesshomaru turned and addressed the group. "This is Lady Catherine of the Far Western lands and my ward Lady Rin."

A dignified man flanked by two children around Rin's age approached. Each child carried an elaborate bouquet of flowers. One approached Rin, one Catherine giving them each a bouquet.

The man bowed, "We welcome you to our humble village and pray you will be happy here."

Rin looked puzzled and dismayed she glanced at Catherine who knew what she was thinking because she was thinking it too. "We are being ceremoniously dumped," she thought.

She gave Rin a smile to reassure her and Rin smiled back. Catherine became aware that everyone was looking at her expectantly.

"You touch our hearts with your warm welcome," she said. "I know we will be very happy here."

Catherine looked over at Sesshomaru who seemed quite pleased with himself.

"The dog!" she thought and meant it quite literally.

Sesshomaru took them on a tour of the Palace introducing them to the servants on the way. Catherine was surprised by Sesshomaru. He seemed practically friendly with the people here and they seemed to genuinely like him. This palace was beautiful and it was theirs? Sesshomaru showed them around with something close to pride. The gardens bloomed with colorful exotic flowers and the air was full of perfume. He introduced them to an aristocratic older woman named Lady Yoko.

"Lady Yoko will serve as a surrogate Grandmother; she will teach you etiquette, tradition and how to read our language. She will chaperone and help you, Catherine with the books for running this house." Said Sesshomaru.

Lady Yoko bowed smiling benignly but her eyes were bright and sharp.

After the tour Sesshomaru led Catherine and Rin to a grand dining room. Simple and elegant like the rest of the house. They knelt at a low table as servants brought dishes of strange foods. They brought a plate of fish and presented it to Sesshomaru.

"From the bay," said the man who Catherine guessed was the chef.

To Catherine's surprise Sesshomaru picked up the sticks by his plate and expertly used them to take a piece of fish. He ate the fish and complemented the chef. He then served fish to Catherine and Rin. Rin picked up the sticks and used them as well as Sesshomaru. Catherine tried the sticks but they kept slipping. She looked up to see Lady Yoko regarding her smiling benignly.

Later after dinner Sesshomaru took Catherine aside. "You are pleased with the house?" he asked.

"It's overwhelming," she said, "A palace really and very beautiful. I am grateful, I know Rin is too" She looked out over the garden to see Rin sitting sadly by the coi pond in the garden. "You are not planning to stay here with us are you?"

"No," said Sesshomaru, "my business would frequently put you in danger. I will, though, visit periodically to be sure you are well. There are rooms on the west wing which will be kept for me when I visit."

"We will both miss you very much," said Catherine, "I will be alright, I am an adult but Rin is a child who looks to you as her father."

"I have never claimed the position of father to her," said Sesshomaru.

"None the less, it is the position you have. Rin has been abused and abandoned in the past. She is terrified of being abandoned again. You need to reassure her."

Sesshomaru became unreadable, "She will be fine."

"No she will not, she needs reassurance from you."

"It is not my concern," he said.

"Yes it is, you gave her life back, you are her father and she loves you."

"You try my patience woman! Is not a palace enough for you!" he growled.

"I am fine," said Catherine, "Rin needs you!"

Sesshomaru turned and left without a word. To Catherine's relief he headed straight toward Rin in the garden.

Rin became aware of Sesshomaru's presence. She was used to the way he would quietly just appear. She quickly wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

"Tears Rin? Do you not like your new home?" Said Sesshomaru quietly.

"It is very beautiful my Lord, you are very generous." Said Rin.

"And do you not like the little white horse I purchased for you? He said.

"I love her," said Rin, "I will name her Snow."

"A fine name for a horse," he said, "Why do you cry?"

"Because I'm afraid I will never see you again," Rin said, a tear fell down her cheek despite her best effort.

"I shall return on the first full moon of each season," said Sesshomaru. "You have my word. Have I ever lied to you?

"No my Lord." Said Rin quietly.

"Then do not cry for I shall return. Come with me."

Sesshomaru led Rin to the west wing. He opened the screen to a large room. It was bare and simple with a highly polished floor made of a rich brown wood. On the wall was hung a large picture painted on stretched gold silk.

"These are my rooms; they are to be kept for my return. Jaken's room is next to mine, he likes it so well I may have trouble getting him to leave." Rin smiled at that and Sesshomaru led her to the painting. "This is one of the few things I brought from my father's Castle in the mountains. It is a picture story of my family." He pointed to a white palace at the top right. "This is the palace of my mother's clan the white dog clan of the far north." He pointed to the center, "the black castle of my father. This is my grandfather, this is my mother and father and this," he said indicating a small child with white hair and gold eyes, "is me."

Rin gazed at the picture with wonder, "Your mother is very beautiful." She said.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, "she was." Come, this is the other thing I brought from my father's palace." He took her to the other side of the room and slid open a screen revealing shelves. Rin saw a bed roll, a basket like the one their cloths had come in and a polished black lacquer box. Sesshomaru opened the box and took something out.

"This is the whistle my father gave to me when our clan was destroyed."

Rin looked up but Sesshomaru did not go into detail. "When he left me alone, I had this to call him when I was in danger. He slipped the cord it was attached to over her head. "So I give this to you. Use it only if there is danger and I will come immediately. Go ahead, try it." Rin blew into the whistle. There was no sound but Sesshomaru put his hand to his ear. "You cannot hear it but I can wherever I am. When I hear it I will come. I will leave tomorrow, I expect you to mind Catherine and Lady Yoko. Study hard so you can be a lady in my court."

"Yes my Lord," said Rin.

The next morning Rin and Catherine said good bye to Sessshomaru and Jaken and began their new life in the Palace.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 12

Lesson One

After they had seen Sesshomaru and Jaken off Catherine received a message to meet Lady Yoko in the dining room. As she entered the dining room she saw, to her dismay several dishes with various types of food and a dish at her place with a pair of those "damned sticks" lying across it. Lady Yoko sat across from her place smiling benignly those sharp eyes regarding her.

"I watched you carefully at dinner last night," she said. "Lord Sesshomaru said I would need to teach you our customs and ways. He did not tell me how basic your training would need to be. How on earth do you eat in the far west? Surely you don't just use your hands?

Catherine described knives and forks and their use.

"Sounds perfectly barbaric," said Lady Yoko "Now," she said holding her chopsticks, "shall we begin?"

Two hours later Catherine's hand was cramped but she was getting the hang of eating with chopsticks.

"That will be enough for today," said Lady Yoko, "Now we will have tea."

"Tea!" Catherine had been mad for a cup of tea! Lady Yoko rang a small bell calling a servant who soon came with two cups and a steaming pot of tea! The tea was greenish in color and a bit bitter but it was refreshing a definitely hit the spot. She and Lady Yoko discussed Rin who would begin her lessons the next day and the business of running the household.

Lady Yoko sipped her tea smiling benignly as always but her eyes grew even brighter and sharper.

"I am an old woman," she began, "I do not sleep well. Last night I did not sleep at all."

Catherine sipped her tea, where was Lady Yoko going with this?

"I watched your Lord from afar, waiting for him to come to your room. I saw the light burning in his room and I could see his shadow through the screen. I believe he was reading from a scroll much of the night. He got up a few times and walked on the balcony. He passed your room a few times but he did not go in."

"Why did you think he would enter my room?" said Catherine trying to hide her annoyance.

"Forgive me, I am an old woman. I have been around men and demons and men like demons all my life. Men of any type do not purchase palaces for women who are not their wives or blood kin unless that woman is his mistress."

The palace is for Rin, I am just along with her," said Catherine between clenched teeth.

"Please forgive a foolish old woman but," smiled Lady Yoko,"I don't think so. If not for you Rin would still be following Lord Sesshomaru wherever he went. I think all this is mostly for you. You mean he has not visited your bed?"

"Of course not!" said Catherine now angry, "I do not wish to continue this conversation!"

"But you know, of course, how he looks at you?"

"I know nothing of the sort!" Catherine suddenly felt she was in a very strange place. She didn't know how Sesshomaru felt. She only knew how she felt and that felt hopeless and overwhelming. "He dumped us here so he could get away from us!" she said finally.

"Did he," Chuckled Lady Yoko. "Isn't that interesting?"


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. I originally was going to name this chapter the "White Castle". On reflection, though, I did not think this was a very good idea.

Chapter 13

The White Palace

Sesshomaru and Jaken flew off on A-Un over the western sea. When he knew they were out of sight Sesshomaru focused his mind to the place he intended to go There was a brief flash of light and they were there. This was an ability inherited from his father who taught him to use it. It was best used to cover great distances since it was not exact. They found themselves over the northern ocean not far from the coast. Jaken squeaked when he saw where they were since he had never been this far north.

"My Lord!" squeaked Jaken, "Where are we?" What are these great islands of ice and those huge beasts that swim among them?"

"We are approaching the land far north to the east. This is the land of my mother's clan. Here there are moving rivers of ice that break off in chunks to float in the ocean. The beasts are the great whales. Listen carefully, you can hear them sing."

Sesshomaru had heard the haunting songs of the great whales long ago. Now his sensitive ears picked up the sounds again. This was their domain; this was where they sang their best songs.

Soon they reached a place where the land almost reached like a bridge. To the east was a large landmass of tall rugged mountains and vast evergreen forests. Sesshomaru steered A-Un toward a tall white capped mountain dotted with evergreens.

"Up here, when night falls it lasts for months." He said. "Summer never sees the set of the sun." He brought A-Un down lightly in a clearing surrounded by trees. The ground was thickly covered in snow.

"My Lord," squeaked Jaken, his breath coming in clouds of white, "It is so cold here!"

Sesshomaru could see that the little toad and even A-Un were bothered by the bitter cold. The cold had never bothered him, he welcomed it. His father's voice came to him unbidden.

"You are as cold as ice, just like the dogs of the north!"

"You would have liked your other son, Father," he thought bitterly as he opened A-Un's saddlebag. "He is a hot head like you!"

From the bag he took out an old map checking it and the land around.

"Yes, this is the place, what we are looking for lies over that ridge."

He led them over the ridge revealing a vast gleaming Palace caved from pure white marble. It looked as if it had been carved from ice and snow.

"This," said Sesshomaru, "is the home of my mother's clan, the White Dogs of the North."

"Are they still here?" asked Jaken.

"No, they were destroyed long ago. Their souls cannot rest. I have felt them calling to me for a long time. I have come here to bury the dead and set them free."

"To hear the dead is a bad omen," said Jaken quietly.

"I know, but if I can bring them peace, perhaps the curse will lift. They are, after all, my kinsmen."

"It is a very beautiful Palace," said Jaken following Sesshomaru towards it.

Sesshomaru stopped abruptly. "You must go no further!" he said. "This is a place of angry ghosts. It is not safe for you. Come, I will build a fire for you and A-Un so you can keep warm. I must face my family alone."

Sesshomaru led them to a protected spot and cut a few small trees with the energy whip he could create at his fingertips. Soon a cheery fire was blazing. He then turned back to the white Palace.

A wide pathway of white marble inlaid with gold led to a large ornate entrance door. Sesshomaru could feel a malevolent force drawing him forward. These were the souls of his kin. Sesshomaru walked forward considering how he would open the great door. Should he break it down, pick the lock? The decision was made for him as the door swung open at his arrival. He stepped inside to an interior courtyard the like of which he had never seen. The stone was white marble glistening like ice. The floor of the courtyard was parquet in colored marble into an ornate pattern. The walls were carved in relief showing the history of the clan. There were grand staircases leading into the palace itself. Every where lay the bodies of the dead. His father had traveled up here to find this carnage and had hurried home in panic of what might happen there. He had never returned he had never buried the dead!

Again the menacing force led him forward. These voices had called to him for a long time. He could ignore them no longer. At the top of the center staircase a door opened beckoning him. It was said the dead could not hurt you. This was not true of the Demon dead. Of all the things he had dealt with in his life the angry dead were the only thing he truly feared. As he ascended the staircase movement caught his eye, shadows that flitted just out of his line of sight. As he approached the door he could hear whispering.

Sesshomaru stepped into a grand hall, light filtered in from elaborately carved windows high above. His eyes adjusted to the dim light. All around him was movement. He could hear it, feel it, but he couldn't see it. He stepped boldly forward taking a packet from his shirt.

"I have come to honor the dead!" he said. "I have come to bury my kinsmen! I have brought the sacred herbs!"

His voice echoed in the vast chamber. Suddenly he heard stone against stone. A column came crashing towards him. He jumped out of the way only to find himself in the path of another column, and another. Columns and huge chunks of stone were being hurled at him at alarming speed. The whole time a deep voice like a heart beat was thrumming "die, die, die!"

"I am your kinsman!" shouted Sesshomaru,"Stone will not kill me. I have come to set you free!"

The onslaught stopped. Sesshomaru stood amid the rubble. He glanced around, nothing. A deep whispering voice sounded.

"Your blood smells of Touga!"

"I am his son," said Sesshomaru.

"Why has not Touga come?"

"He is long dead," said Sesshomaru.

"Then you shall die in his place and be trapped here with us!"

Sesshomaru looked around to find himself surrounded by the spirits of the dead. They presented in shifting forms of blue and red light.

"Touga left us here to rot and be trapped in this place. He said he would return to light the funeral pyres but he never did! We were not his blood kin!"

This was bad. The souls of the dead can go mad. That's what had happened here.

"I am your kin; your blood runs in me. I have brought the sacred herbs and will kindle fire from the moon; I will say the prayers and set your free."

"Liar!" whispered the voice, "You have come to plunder and leave us son of Touga! You shall not! You will dwell in despair with us! I shall squeeze your heart until it stops, I shall rip your soul from your flesh!"

Sesshomaru felt himself held as if by steel bands. He could not move as a large spectre of red light moved towards him.

"I am your kin!" screamed Sesshomaru struggling against the grip of the dead. "Your blood flows in my veins. If I die so die the Dogs of the North! All will be lost!"

The specter reached its hand into his chest. Deadly cold surrounded his heart.

"Grandfather!" he gasped as the cold grip tightened "Grandfather!"

The cold grip loosened suddenly. The Specter began to change from red to blue. "You are the son of Amaya, my daughter." It whispered.

"Yes!" gasped Sesshomaru.

The specter withdrew its hand. The other specters released their hold on Sesshomaru and he crumpled trembling upon the floor.

"You will build the Pyres?" whispered the voice.

"Yes," said Sesshomaru.

"You will burn the sacred herbs and kindle fire from the moon?"

"Yes, I will fulfill my father's promise to you."

"Build the Funeral Pyres on the slope behind the Palace so the smoke may rise unimpeded."

All became quiet. Sesshomaru searched the Palace gathering the bodies of the dead. He placed them carefully in the courtyard. Before each group of bodies he lit a small pile of sacred herbs and said a prayer as he had seen his father do many times.

"I must leave the Palace to build the Funeral Pyres," Sesshomaru said out loud.

The front door swung open.

"My Lord, you have been away for so long!" said Jaken as Sesshomaru approached, "You have been gone a day and a night!"

"I must build the funeral pyres for my family. You and A-Un will help." Said Sesshomaru quietly.

Soon, many trees had been felled and the Pyres were built on the slope behind the Palace. Sesshomaru went for the dead carrying them carefully and placing them on the Pyres. He made a large torch from a thick pine branch. He held the torch up towards the rising moon. Jaken watched in amazement as the crescent on Sesshomaru's forehead glowed blue.

Sesshomaru gazed at the moon as a silver beam shot down and ignited the torch with blue fire. With this he lit the Funeral Pyres. They flamed with blue fire. Sesshomaru took the packet of sacred herbs and threw a handful of herbs on each pyre as he bowed his head whispering the funeral prayers. Each pyre flared with white flame sending pure white smoke heavenward.

Suddenly they were surrounded by the White dog clan of the North standing as they had in life. A tall Demon with markings like Sesshomaru approached.

"I am Tagaraq leader of the White Dogs of the North. Son of Amaya, my grandson," he said, "You have freed us from Purgatory. You are the last of our clan. All you see and beyond are yours by birthright. Rule well Lord of the Eastern Lands."

With that their spirits turned to blue light and ascended with the smoke.

"My Lord," said Jaken, "You must now be the most powerful Lord of all!"

"Perhaps," said Sesshomaru, "come, we have much to do."

Author's Note: Tagaraq is an Inuit name meaning "Strong Arm" I thought, "Why should the Japanese have all the fun? " This is my way of giving Sesshomaru in part to the Americas, to the Native Americans. Hope you do not mind my frolicking too much.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. This chapter was written especially for the Rag-Doll-Sally who is now Celestial Yorda and her love of Kitties.

Chapter 14

Kilala Brings a Friend

Time passed pleasantly at the palace by the sea as Catherine had come to call it. They really had everything. A beautiful home in a beautiful place. The servants and villagers were friendly and kind. Catherine thought of them as friends. No wonder they had melted even Sesshomaru a bit.

It was the middle of autumn; the days were fine and balmy. The servants had told her that soon the rain would come and even some snow. Catherine tried to guess what the date was. Maybe somewhere in mid October she guessed. The gentle golden mare Sesshomaru had purchased for her she named Rosie after the horse she had growing up in England. She had been teaching Rin to ride. The saddles here were a little different but other than that things were pretty much the same. She and Rin went riding every morning, rain or shine. It gave them a chance to explore and meet the people of the village.

Rin was doing very well in her studies. Lady Yoko commented she had never met a child so focused and conscientious.

"Because she is doing it for him," thought Catherine. "Does he even realize how much he means to her, how much she loves him? Well, at least he has provided for her."

Catherine would see Rin standing on the balcony looking out over the sea. She herself did the same thing; gazing out across the sea, missing him. Did he miss them, did he think of them at all? It was a mute point she knew. She would love him no matter what.

It was a clear quiet afternoon. Rin was at her studies with Lady Yoko and Catherine was practicing her writing. A servant, Azuma, came running to her.

"Lady, there are visitors at the door!" she said breathless.

"Who are they?" asked Catherine.

"There are two women, a monk and two Demons also a two tail cat!"

"Kagome!" cried Catherine happily. "I wonder how they found us." She smiled broadly at Azuma. "Is one demon dressed all in red?"

"Oh yes Lady!" said Azuma.

"These are friends and the young Demon in red is Lord Sesshomaru's younger brother. Bring them to the reception room and I'll fetch Rin!"

Meanwhile at the door in the front courtyard, Inuyasha stood with his back to the door looking out over the village "Why are we here!" he said, "This palace doesn't look like my brother's style at all. It's too "nice" besides why do we want to seek him out. This is a complete waste of time!"

"Hadje said Rin and Catherine were here and that Sesshomaru was away!" said Kagome, "I want to see if they're all right."

"I have to agree with Inuyasha," said Miroku, "This doesn't look like Sesshomaru's style at all. I would imagine a huge black castle in stone somewhere high in the mountain with spikes and monster guards."

"..And booby traps and torture chambers, lot of them!" continued Inuyasha clearly enjoying himself.

The door opened and a very pretty servant appeared, "Please come with me." She said smiling.

"With pleasure!" said Miroku starting in the door and getting a slap to the side of the head from Sango.

They were led through an open corridor overlooking the interior garden. The garden was blooming with chrysanthemums of many colors. The leaves had not yet turned color and some trees were heavy with fruit. They were led to a large reception room in which stood Rin and Catherine smiling broadly.

"It is wonderful to see you again!" said Catherine, "What brings you out here?"

"Well, curiosity for one thing," said Kagome. "We were actually traveling in this direction when we heard you were here."

"Come in, I've had the servants prepare tea for us." Said Catherine. "I'd say we could catch up but I guess we'll just get to know each other since the only one I have spoken to is Kagome."

Kilala, Sango's two tail cat had been purring contentedly in Sango's arms. "Kilala seems very happy to by here." She said.

"She's a sweet kitty," said Catherine scratching her behind the ears, "Shall we?" she said leading the way.

They entered the dining room in which an elaborate tea had been spread. The boys wasted no time tucking in. Being on the road they did not often get to eat so well. Catherine chuckled to see them.

"I apologize for some people's manners," said Sango in disgust.

"Nonsense," said Catherine, "they are a pleasure to feed."

"You know," said Inuyasha between bites, "We were saying how this palace didn't seem my brother's style. I would have thought he would want something larger, more imposing and dangerous looking."

"Good heavens," laughed Catherine, "I'm sure he has one of those tucked away somewhere! This palace was purchased for Rin and me. I suppose it is so Sesshomaru can travel light again. There are certainly worse ways of being dumped."

"We were surprised that he took on another human," continued Inuyasha ignoring a very dirty look Kagome was giving him. "He always claimed to despise humans."

"Oh, I'm not human," said Catherine. The room was suddenly quiet. "Well, I mean, I'm only about one quarter human, but that's all."

"What are you?" said Miroku, "I don't detect any Demonic aura about you."

"I am descended from Llyr God of the Northern Sea in the west and the Tuatha de Danae; the Faerie Realm."

"I know about this!" said Kagome, "There is a series of books from England called The Lord of the Rings about the elves and dwarves and other magical being in the west. You asked me if Sesshomaru was a Faerie, I guess in a way perhaps he is."

"Well," said Catherine,"He is very much like some of the Elfin Lords of Tuatha de Danae in his appearance and ways but he is much more powerful."

"Yeah, well, I can always kick his butt!" said Inuyasha .

"I insist you stay the night!" said Catherine changing the subject. "We have lots of room here and even a bathhouse. Why don't you stay and rest. I'm sure the open road can be exhausting!"

"I don't know..." started Inyasha.

Kagome placed her hand on his arm, "We should stay tonight is the new moon."

Inuyasha's eyes opened wide and he grew quiet. "We'll stay, thank you."

Everyone agreed, then Shippo the little fox Demon who had been quiet up to this point piped up, "Sango where is Kilala?"

Sango stood up in alarm, "oh, where did she go!"

"She is probably just exploring and since you are staying she will know where to find you," said Catherine.

Catherine and Rin showed everyone to their rooms. The boys, well they were boys, noisy and clomping around their room. Catherine smiled as they took Sango and Kagome to their room. She and Rin had lived here so quietly up to now. Rin who up to this point had been quiet perked up as they helped Sango and Kagome get settled. She chatted happily about her little horse and riding and her lessons. Catherine noticed Lady Yoko standing in the garden close by. She knew Lady Yoko had come from a background of intrigue. Perhaps she thought things in this household were the same. Catherine excused herself and went out to the garden.

Lady Yoko smiled benignly as Catherine approached, "so many visitors" she said, "and one is the Lord's brother. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be sorry he missed this."

"I'm sorry you didn't join us for tea," Said Catherine. "When I first was rescued by Lord Sesshomaru I did not speak your language. He himself sought out Kagome to translate and brought them all to me; including his brother." Catherine stood tall and looked sharply at Lady Yoko. "I trust we will see you at dinner, oh, and I shall tell Lord Sesshomaru about the visit as soon as he returns."

After the girls were finished the boys hit bathhouse with more noise and splashing. Catherine found Kagome in the garden. "I hope our house will survive the boys!" she said laughing.

"Can I ask you a question?" said Kagome quietly, "What is it like being with Sesshomaru, I mean, traveling with him getting to know Him?"

"For one thing, you don't get to know Sesshomaru. He is as mysterious now as he was the first day I met him. There always seems to be a lot going on under the surface, you know the saying "still waters run deep'." She smiled "tell me what is like to love Inuyasha."

"You could tell?" smiled Kagome, "The answer is heartbreaking. Long ago Inuyasha loved a priestess named Kikyo. She died tragically but he still loves her. Here's where it gets crazy; I'm her. I'm from the future, the year 2006. I fell down an enchanted well that is how I travel from my time to this. Kikyo's soul was reborn in 1990 as me. I suppose she, I mean we have unfinished business in this time that's why I'm here. I don't remember being Kikyo I have some of her abilities. I had never shot a bow and arrow but I learned very fast, Kikyo was an expert archer. I'm not that spiritual but I seem to have Kikyo's spiritual power so I know it is true, I am Kikyo. She was so responsible and accomplished and beautiful, I sometimes have a hard time believing I was her. Sometimes I'm even jealous of her if that makes any sense. Inuyasha does not love me, he even tried to kill me when we first met but luckily Kaede, Kikyo's sister was able to bind him with the beads he wears around his neck. I know he wouldn't kill me now even without the beads. He has pledged to protect me and he does. Even now though he gets so impatient with me and snaps at me. I unfortunately love him even though he still only loves Kikyo."

"I guess we have a lot in common," said Catherine, "Somehow, I don't know why, I fell in love with Sesshomaru. Now there's an impossible cause."

The two had a good laugh over their misfortune. Later as night fell they all sat down to a fine dinner. Lady Yoko was in attendance looking a bit sheepish. Catherine and Rin were shocked when Inuyasha entered the dining room. Instead of a young Demon with dog ears, silver hair and golden eyes, in walked a handsome Japanese youth with shining black hair and dark eyes. His manner was markedly different. He was quick to smile and well mannered and very attentive to Kagome. Sango just picked at her food, she was very worried about Kilala. Catherine told her that after dinner they could get lanterns and she would help her search for Kilala. Everyone agreed to help.

Suddenly to everyone's surprise, Kilala appeared at the dining room door. In her mouth she carried a tiny black two tail kitten. She walked daintily to Catherine and placed the kitten in her lap.

"Oh Kilala, what is this? She's so adorable!" Said Catherine picking up the tiny kitten. "Where did you find her?"

Kilala jumped into Sango's lap purring contentedly.

"I will call you Pywacket in honor of my great uncle Pwyl. Said Catherine as Rin reached over to scratch behind the kitten's tiny ears.

Later that night a contented Pywacket, her little belly full slept on a soft pillow in Catherine's room.

The next morning Catherine and Rin bid goodbye to their friends. Inuyasha was back to his old self, impatient for them get started. Catherine had food packed for them for the road and bid then come back someday for a visit. She held little Pywacket as she and Rin watched them disappear down the road.

Author's note: In Welsh mythology Pwyl is the brother of Llyr and God of the Underworld.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha .

Chapter 15

Tsunami

The days began to grow colder and damper. The leaves finally turned gold and scarlet. Catherine busied herself with the running of the household. Under the main room in a hidden cellar was a storehouse to which only she held the key. The storehouse held enough gold to keep them very comfortable for the rest of their lives.

Lady Yoko had come to her soon after Kagome, Inuyasha and company had left. She told Catherine that her family had married her off to the son of a powerful family. Her husband and his family were traitors, liars and cheats. The house was always full of intrigue and you had to watch your back.

"Old habits die hard," she said sadly, I can see that this household does not work like that."

"Lard Sesshomaru is so powerful," said Catherine, "He does not deal in such trivialities."

She and Lady Yoko began to enjoy each other's company much more after that.

It was a cool overcast day when Catherine noticed Pywacket very restless looking out to sea and back to her mewing as loud as she could. Catherine picked her up stroking her soft fur.

"What is it Pywacket? What do you see?" said Catherine.

The little kitten looked up at her and a strong image hit her mind. She saw two large Sea Serpents approaching. She looked out at the sea and saw the shoreline receding far out. In terror she called for Rin.

"Rin!" she yelled, "Call Lord Sesshomaru with the whistle he gave you. Gather the servants and tell them to stay here at the Palace. A tsunami is coming they'll be safe up here! I'm going to the village to help there.

Catherine quickly saddled up Rosie and rode to the village shouting for the villagers to gather in the square. As the villagers gathered Catherine took out her wand. She raised it over her head and stamped the ground pulling up as much power from the earth as she safely could. She created a force field over the entire village just as the first wave hit. As the wave receded she stamped the ground to pull up more power as another wave gathered strength and hurtled at the village. She looked up towards the palace to see a tall white figure, Sesshomaru. Catherine sighed with relief, they had a chance now.


	16. Chapter 16

I have no claim on the characters from Inuyasha.

Chapter 16

The Battle

With a flash of light Sesshomaru traveled to the cliff at the mouth of the bay. He quickly transformed and in his Demon Dog form dived into the sea.

He looked around the sea bottom. The light was beginning to wane. It was late afternoon. He thought he should wrap this up quickly before it became dark. This time it was not so easy find the problem. Afternoon light streamed in ribbons through the tall seaweed. Sesshomaru became aware of movement in the periphery of his sight. Lightning quick and sinuous it seemed to flash and was gone.

Sesshomaru smiled quietly to himself, this may prove to be an interesting battle and he had not had a really good battle in a long time. Again came a flash of movement. Sesshomaru stood motionless, there were two of them. They were long and slender, impressive in size. There was a second when they crossed; it was that moment he was waiting for. They continued to circle closing in quick and sinewy. He would have to anticipate their movements to catch them and he would have to be very fast. They circled faster and faster seeming like no more than streaks of silver light. Closer they came, closer, they crossed, he lunged, he hit. He had the two serpents clamped in his immense jaws. They were quick and slippery. They wrapped themselves around him. Sesshomaru kept his jaws clamped on them but could not break their scaly hides.

"Your teeth are dull," hissed a voice in his ear. At the time he felt a sharp pain as long fangs sank into his shoulder. The unexpected pain made him loosen his jaws. The serpents slid from his grasp so quickly they seemed to dissolve.

Now he could not see them or sense them. Under water his sense of smell was disabled. Blood from his wound was tinting the water around him red. The two serpents were fast and strong but so was he.

Again he stood motionless trying to sense them opening all his senses. Suddenly he sensed them. They were circling just out of sight. They were waiting for him to make a mistake. That, he decided was exactly what he would do. He lunged out into the open. The serpents were on him immediately but because he anticipated them he was able to quickly shift his position and disorient the serpents. Quickly he was able to catch one serpent on the belly skin. This time his teeth sank into the flesh. The other serpent sank it's long fangs into his hip. He bore down on the other serpent but it wasn't enough, it wriggled free. It seemed as if they flashed by him, he felt intense pain in his side as they attacked. It felt as if his body was coming apart. In the waning light the water was bright red. He had one last idea. He lay limp in the water. All his senses were alert. Blood of ice served him well; he was calm despite his injury and situation. The serpents circled closer he could hear them talking.

"Is he dead yet?"

"No, I can hear his heart beat but he is very near death"

"Shall we eat him now?"

"Yes, while he is alive it will be sweeter; his agony will make it sweeter."

"Why have you done this," said Sesshomaru weakly?

"Ah he is not dead yet," said one serpent. "But he will be soon. So dog, you do not know? I will answer your question. You killed our brother now we will consume you alive."

"I am almost dead now.' Whispered Sesshomaru.

"So now we dine!"

The serpents streaked toward him. He waited for the right moment; then sprang. This time he was able to clamp his jaws on the delicate skin at the one serpent's throat. The other serpent tore at his side but Sesshomaru clamped down on the serpent's wind pipe crushing it. The other serpent came at him again sinking his fangs into the wound on Sesshomaru's side. Sesshomaru ignored the pain kicking at the serpent with his powerful back legs. He was able to kick the monster off. He turned and with the sharp claws of his front paw he ripped the serpent open down the length of it's throat and chest. He lunged at the monster clamping his jaws at it's chest tearing and crunching until it was dead.

The serpents were dead. Sesshomaru rested a minute; he would drag their bodies to the abyss. Suddenly he was aware of his transformation undoing. With a flash he telescoped into his human form. This was highly unusual, never had he transformed or reversed involuntarily. It had become so dark; he didn't know where he was. The waves tossed his body and he began to realize how gravely injured he was. He was used to ignoring pain but he could no longer ignore this. He thought if he could just get to shore he could find a quiet place to heal. He tried to reach he hand up to feel how bad the wound in his side was but found he could not move his arm. It was probably because of the bite on his shoulder, he thought. He tried kicking his legs and found he could barely move them. He began to gag on salty fluid and realized with a shock that it was not sea water but his own blood. A sound came to his ears; whale song. What were they doing here in the western sea? The first time he had heard whale song he was still a child. It was his first battle over water. One of the Demons they were fighting with was killed and the whales sang.

"Hear that son," his father had said, "When a Demon dies at sea the whales sing to guide his soul."

His father had been proud of him in those days. "See, he is still a child yet he fight like a man! He stays calm even in the thick of battle better than most grown demons."

How things had changed when he became a man. His father was no longer proud. He became suspicious of Sesshomaru.

"If I do not bequeath you my swords will you kill me and take them?"

Even now the words cut like a knife. Now the whales were singing for him. What had he accomplished? He was four hundred years old; he had not even fathered a child. The clan ended with him. He had the sensation of slipping away as if he could no longer keep his grip and his soul was slipping away from his body. How ironic, he thought, that like his father he would die defending a woman and a child.

Epilogue

After a while the waves stopped. Catherine was able to drop her arms and relax the barrier. Everyone ran to the beach as the sun rose. The water was calm and the morning clear. They expected to see Sesshomaru but he never came.

"Perhaps he has gone to the Palace," said Catherine.

"I found something! Cried a villager running down the beach toward them. He ran to Catherine and handed her what he had found. Her heart sank when she saw it. It was a piece of Sesshomaru's body armor.


	17. Chapter 17

I have no claim on any characters from Inuyasha. The next few chapters have been the hardest for me to write with many revisions etc. I hope you like the final product.

Chapter 17

Like a Moth to a Flame

Sesshomaru became aware of floating in a vast blue void. The pain was gone and he felt peaceful. He didn't think this was Hell at least he wasn't there yet. All the things that had been so important for so long seemed pointless; his father's swords, power, conquest, so pointless. He had regrets; Rin her little face in his memory like the face of an angel. She would mourn him, he didn't deserve it but she would. There was so much he should have said to her; at least she would be well taken care of. Jaken; he may have already found a new master. Catherine, that might be one of his biggest regrets; then again there was the curse, she would at least be safe. Would she think of him at all now that he was dead? Worst of all was his brother. Why had he been so angry at Inuyasha? It was not Inuyasha's fault that he had been born a hanyou. He had a right to be born and to live. Why had it been so important? He couldn't even remember now. Inuyasha would rejoice at his death. He couldn't blame him.

Was this the afterlife? He had actually been to the Netherworld a couple of times but it had been nothing like this. Perhaps he was going to Hell. All he could see was blue. There was no up or down. Normally this would have distressed him but now at least he was at peace. Up ahead he could see a bright speck. He was drawn to this "like a moth to a flame" he thought. As the speck became closer it seemed to flicker like a star. The light was iridescent, beautiful, like nothing he had ever seen before. As he got closer he could make out a figure in the light. Slowly the figure became clearer. As he moved closer he could see the figure was his mother. She was as he remembered, tall and regal and beautiful. Tucked in her sash was the little robe he had worn when she was killed the blood spots had become bright spots of silver.

It took a little while before he found his voice. "Mother" he said, "I have missed you so much, I never stopped missing you."

"We did not have enough time together did we? I have always watched over you." she smiled.

"I have," he paused, "I have not always acted wisely. I have not always done the right thing."

His mother smiled, "You always did your best, and you did as you were taught by your father. The problem is that you stopped listening to your heart along time ago. What is past is past, what matters is what you do from now on."

"It is a little late for that, isn't it?" said Sesshomaru.

Amaya smiled," your story is not yet done, you will return to your life. It will not be easy but you will have your woman from the West to help you."

"Catherine?" but I do not wish to put her in danger!"

"You fear the curse but, there is no curse there never was! Shimbala was clever but not as powerful as she would have us all believe. There was bad luck, life, but no curse."

Amaya seemed then to move closer, "Listen; there is much I must tell you and not much time. You were so angry about the swords tell me, why was tha? You are very powerful, more powerful yet than your father. There is nothing Tetsusaiga could give you that you don't already have. Why did this sword cause you such pain?"

"Father seemed so suspicious and angry with me at the end. It was as if everything he taught me suddenly became meaningless. It was as if doing as I had been taught made him angry. All I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me yet the more I tried the less proud he seemed. I felt that when he gave Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha it was his final statement of his distrust of me."

"When the clan was destroyed, when I was killed your father was in great pain. He felt he had betrayed us all by not being there to protect us. It was a pain he could not bear. He felt he would lose his mind so he suppressed his heart and taught you to do the same. What he didn't realize was that you are like the male Demons of my clan. Suppressing emotion came naturally to them; they were passionate but able to shut it all off when it was necessary. Unfortunately you were never taught how to turn it back on. I could have done that if I had been there. He did not understand how you worked, but he was very proud of you and in the end very ashamed of what he had done to you. That is why he gave you the Tetsaiga. Only you are powerful enough wield it. Your father knew that even if you could not consciously access your heart the Tetsaiga would and that eventually it would help you open your true nature. He gave Inuyasha Tetsusaiga because he knew that he would need it to open his power and that he would need all the help he could get. He also knew that the swords would protect you both from each other." Amaya smiled and continued, "It was when he met Izaiyoi that his heart healed and he was able to think clearly. I am very fond of Izaiyoi she gave your father some happiness at the end of his life. She dwells here with us." Amaya smiled," Your father has two strong willed women to contend with in the afterlife. I think that is poetic justice, don't you?" She continued, "When he realized that he would soon die he did the only thing he could to try and right the wrong he had done to you. Make no mistake; you are the son he always wanted. Your power exceeds even his. Inuyasha gains great power from his human capacity for compassion. That is why he has been able to defeat even you. Compassion does not make one weak, it makes you strong. You need to open your heart to the compassion locked in it. Only then will you achieve your ultimate power. Now I must charge you with a great task. You will need all your power to accomplish this. The age of Demons is passing, the age of man draws nigh. Do not underestimate the humans, what they lack in magic and power they will quickly make up for in cunning and technology. Humans work with a different set of physical laws."

"What will become of our kind?' asked Sesshomaru.

"The Humans will become very destructive to the earth. In a few hundred years their technology will begin to adversely affect everything."

"If they are so destructive why should we allow them to take over?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Because we are worse, you know there are those of our kind who would undo creation itself. The humans are clever and have a great capacity for good. They have a good chance of reversing any evil they cause to their world. They need the time to figure it out. Those of our kind who remain who do not kill each other off will need to protect the land and people in danger of extinction. You and your brother will need to fight side by side. He will need your guidance for the short time he has left to his life."

"He will not listen to me or trust me, it is too late."

"Maybe, but you must continue to try. You must swallow your pride and be there for him. Inuyasha is half human; he has a great capacity to forgive. All may not be lost."

"I will," whispered Sesshomaru, 'I promise."

"Go back to your life my Sesshomaru, open your heart to Catherine and Rin and know some happiness. I have always been proud of you and I will always watch over you."

Sesshomaru watched as his mother seemed to move father and farther away. He realized that it was he who was being drawn away. Suddenly he felt a violent tug, he was back in the water and the pain had returned. How was he going to survive? He didn't know where he was and he couldn't move. He became aware of being carried by a gentle current. He opened his eyes to a grey dawn. He was surrounded by cool green water. A face formed in the green wave to his side, a mature male face, a foreign face. It shimmered and took shape the eyes a familiar shade of green.

"Llyr," breathed Sesshomaru.

"Aye," smiled the face, "I need to get you quickly to shore, my cousin; the god of these blue waters, does not like me to linger here." The cool green water carried him gently in the approaching dawn. "I have a message for you to give my great granddaughter Catherine when you are able. Tell her that her father is alive; I came and bore him to Avalon where he now dwells with her mother. When you, Sesshomaru, rescued her I realized that her destiny was with you. Mind I do not regret my decision to let her stay here with you! Someday when you are ready I will send green water to bring you both to Avalon.

Sesshomaru felt the wave gently place him on shore. He felt sand beneath him and the weight of his fur on his shoulder was somewhat reassuring. He dug his hand into the sand thinking if he could just move farther inland he could rest in a dry protected spot and heal. He ignored the pain but couldn't move.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own any characters from Inuyasha

Chapter 18

Morning

Catherine sat on the beach holding the piece of armor in her hands. She looked out across the sea as the sun rose above the horizon.

"He can't be dead," she thought, "What will I tell Rin and Jaken? How will we go on? He was cold, he certainly wasn't friendly but how will I go on with out him?"

She heard a tiny meow, a familiar little meowing. Catherine looked down the beach to see tiny Pywacket walking toward her. She got up and ran scooping up the little kitten.

"Pywacket! How on earth did you get down here!" she said.

Pywacket looked into her eyes and once again an image flashed in her mind. She saw Sesshomaru, he was hurt but alive lying on a beach, but where? She could see a rise by the shore, bluish rocks, and a rock formation that looked like a horses head. She jumped to her feet holding Pywacket with one arm.

Catherine called to a village man standing on the beach near. "Is there a part of the beach with bluish rocks and a large rock in the water with the shape of horses head?"

"Yes Lady," he said, "It is down the beach to the right beyond that outcrop of rock!"

"Get some of the men of the village to come and help. I believe Lord Sesshomaru lies there!"

The man ran back up the beach as Catherine waded into the sea making her way around the out crop of rocks. Little Pywacket clung to Catherine's should to keep from getting wet. There; down the beach Catherine saw bluish rocks and the rock that looked like a horses head. She lifted the heavy wet hem of her kimono and ran down the beach. As she approached she saw a figure lying on the sand. It was unmistakably Sesshomaru. His cloths lay in tatters and a huge wound was visible on his side that almost seemed to cut him in two. His skin which was pale naturally seemed almost grey. Catherine caught her breath, he looked dead. She heard a tiny mew from her shoulder. It was as if Pywacket was reassuring her that despite how bad things looked he was still alive. She tucked the kitten into the dry front of her kimono and hurried over to Sesshomaru. She could hear him breath, she had to get him to the house. Just then, she heard the men from the village making their way around the rocks. Nobu was among them and a man who was the town doctor named Hiro. She was glad to see that they had brought a palatte to carry Sesshomaru on.

Catherine knelt by Sesshomaru. His eyes were half open, she didn't know if he was conscience or not. She took his hand and leaned over to him and spoke. "Sesshomaru," she said, "It's Catherine, you are going to be alright."

The men under the doctor, Hiro's direction lifted Sesshomaru very carefully and slid the palatte underneath him. At one point one man made a move to take the fur.

"No!" said Catherine sternly, "You must not move the fur. It must stay with him always! It is a part of his body!"

Catherine gently wrapped the fur around Sesshomaru as he lay on the palette.

"I am not sure how we should move him," said Hiro. "We certainly cannot take him around the rocks and I fear lifting him over the rise."

"This, I can do," said Catherine. "I will need you doctor and you too Nobu to come with us."

Catherine took two other men to come with them. She gathered them around the Palette and instructed the others to move quickly away down the beach. She took out her wand and stamped the ground pulling up energy. With this she created a bubble of energy to enclose them. Using the wand to help her focus she became one with the energy. With a flash of light they were at the front courtyard of the Palace. During the time Catherine spent at the Palace she had become more familiar with the unstable land and how to safely draw and use the energy.

The men carefully picked up the palette bearing Sesshomaru and made their way slowly to his room. All the servants and Rin and Lady Yoko had come out and stood silently. Tears ran down Rin's face as she tried to quickly wipe them away. Catherine could see tears in eyes of many servants and the men watched sadly holding their hats in respect.

How extraordinary , she thought, that one who claimed to be without feeling, who claimed to care for no one especially humans would put his life on the line for them. How extraordinary that he would be so surrounded by love.

Catheirne stopped as they brought Sesshomaru into his room and faced the servants and Rin. "Don't worry," she said forcing a smile. "Lord Sesshomaru is very strong. He will heal quickly even from this. Soon, he will be like his old self, I promise." She said a prayer that her words would be true.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha

Chapter 19

The Infusion

Catherine instructed the servants to bring clean sheets and two bowls of warm water, clean cloths and bandages. She plucked little Pywacket from the front of her Kimono and handed her to Rin.

"Give her a nice treat," said Catherine, "she has been an extra good Kitty today."

Catherine turned to see the doctor kneeling by Sesshomaru as he lay on the palette examining his wounds.

"I will have to cauterize the wounds to stop the bleeding and stitch him up." He said.

"You will do nothing of the sort!" said Catherine, "Lord Sesshomaru is not human. If you stitch him he will not heal properly.

"If I don't he will bleed to death!" said the doctor.

"Do as she says!" came squeaky little voice.

Everyone looked up to see Jaken at the doorway. He leaned the staff of two heads towards the doctor. "Do as she says or I shall burn you to ash with my staff!" he said. Jaken turned to Catherine cocking his head to the side. He did not seem like silly little Jaken now. "You know how to do this don't you? You know how to make an infusion!"

"Yes," said Catherine when Jaken said; infusion, she was very relieved. She had helped her mother care for the Elfen Lords of the Tuatha de Danae many times after battle. She knew now that she was correct in thinking that Lord Sesshomaru was similar.

The servants brought in clean sheets, large bowls of warm water, cloths and bandages as Catherine had directed. She instructed them to make two matts on the floor with the sheets.

"One mat is for you to bath him on," she said. "The salt and dirt must be washed from his body. The other mat is for me to treat him on. Jaken, I will leave you in charge of this."

"Yes my Lady," said Jaken, "I know how to care for my Lord Sesshomaru."

Catherine headed for the kitchen to prepare the infusion. She had found yarrow in the fields and had harvested and dried it. Yarrow heals wounds; that would work well. Better still, of all things she had found bluebells. Bluebells are poisonous to humans but for those of the Faerie realm it was a soothing tonic. She knew it would work for demons and was glad she had harvested it. She placed the dried herbs in a pot of water and since time was of the essence used her wand to speed the infusion process. With the help of the kitchen staff they strained the liquid until it ran clear. She poured this liquid into a large tub which she had carried to Sesshomaru's room.

Sesshomaru lay on the second mat. His tattered clothing had been removed. The dirt salt and seaweed had been meticulously washed from his hair and body and he was wearing a clean loin cloth.

"Jaken's doing," thought Catherine. His breath was coming in quick shallow gasps. "He's panting," she thought, "he's panting just like a dog!"

Catherine knew Sesshomaru was a Dog Demon. Jaken had told her his true form was that of an immense white dog. She had never seen him up to now do anything even remotely doglike. His brother on the other hand was another story. Catherine had noticed during his visit that he seemed most comfortable sitting on his haunches like a dog. In an unguarded moment she had caught him blissfully scratching his ear with his foot.

Her reverie was broken by Jaken who took her aside and whispered, "Which one of these wretches are you going to sacrifice to charge the infusion?"

Catherine was taken aback; her mother had told her of evil adepts who took the life force from Faeries or Humans to charge an infusion. "I shall sacrifice no one!" she whispered back," I shall draw the life force from that maple tree on the cliff outside his room."

"Surely the life force of a tree is not enough to save my Lord!" spat Jaken.

"All life force is the same, none is better than the other," whispered Catherine as calmly as she could." Now come, we are wasting time."

Jaken blocked her way, "if my Lord does not heal well, if he is harmed in anyway under your care, it well not go well for you!"

"Let me pass!" said Catherine, "or it will be you responsible for harm to your Lord!"

Catherine entered the room. She took a deep breath to calm herself; she would need all her concentration for what would now pass.

"Stand away!" she said taking out her wand. Placing the tip of her wand in the infusion she held the palm of her hand up toward the large maple outside the room. Concentrating she began to draw the life energy from the tree. The leaves that were scarlet began to turn brown and fall very fast. The trunk began to dry and whither. The liquid in the tub became infused with green light. When she was finished and had withdrawn her palm she faced the men standing at the other side of the room.

"This is an infusion," she said indicating the sparkling green water. "It will help Lord Sesshomaru heal but will harm you. You must not under any circumstances touch it! I will need your help; Doctor and Nobu to perform an alignment so Lord Sesshomaru can be bandaged." Catherine positioned Nobu by Sesshomaru's shoulder the doctor at his hips and a male servant she put by his head.

"When I give the signal you will lift him a few inches from the floor so I can get my hand under his body."

Catherine dipped her hands into the sparkling liquid and let it flow over the large wound. She then gave the signal, the men lifted Sesshomaru's body, he gasped a little as they did so. Catherine splashed the infusion on his back pushing it into the wound. She put her hands into the infusion and drew them out glowing with green light. She placed one hand on the wound in front and one hand in back. Carefully she aligned his body; bone and organs, vein and sinew and finally the skin all slid into alignment. The doctor's eyes opened wide in amazement.

"Now I must bind him tightly so he will heal correctly and the alignment will stay put," said Catherine reaching for the bandages. She treated the puncture wounds and bound them also. Jaken had set out the bed roll and covered it with a clean sheet. Catherine once again dipped her hands into the infusion. She moved her hands sparkling with the green light over the sheet on the bed roll and the pillow. On her signal the men lifted Sesshomaru onto the bed roll and Jaken drew a quilt up to cover him.

"Now what? Asked Jaken.

"Now we wait," said Catherine. "In four days we shall change the bandage and then we shall see how he is healing. Sesshomaru will probably sleep as his body heals."

Outside the rains began and the whithered maple fell into the Sea.


	20. Chapter 20

I have no claim on any characters from Inuyasha

Chapter 20

Snow

"Such a lot of bother!" Sesshomaru was aware of being surrounded by many beings, of much activity. Usually when hurt, he was alone. His father had always said it was a demon's fate to be alone. He would find a quiet place, usually in a forest and heal. He liked the forest, all the green and quiet sounds of wind in leaves and bird song. Sometimes he thought perhaps one day he would go into the mountains and stay alone in the green and the peace forever. He thought that he must be badly hurt this time because he seemed to drift into and out of nothingness. Sometimes he was only aware of smells and distant sounds. He reacted on a very primal level. Rin's scent, her voice like a silver bell, comforting, Jaken the murmuring of his voice, familiar, Catherine, her scent her smooth cool hands stroking his hair, his face, his hand. He reacted much like a dog taking comfort from the familiar, comfort from the pleasure of being stroked.

Catherine made sure someone was with Sesshomaru at all times as he healed. She remembered working with her mother. After a battle the warriors of the Tuatha de Danae would sleep for weeks as they healed. The rooms where they lay would be eerily quiet. They had to be closely watched, though, because they would emerge briefly and need water to survive.

So it was with Sesshomaru. Catherine instructed all who sat with him to bring a flask of fresh water and watch for his eyes to half open. At that point they could give him a sip of water. Everything else he needed he got from the phases of the moon. He slept his breath deep and quiet as the weeks passed. They bathed him and changed the dressings on his wounds Catherine binding him tightly so he would heal correctly. Rin would sing to him. Jaken would talk to him. Catherine found when she stroked his hair or face or arm he made a contented sound in his throat like a dog when being petted.

The rains came and after a few weeks the wind blew cold and the rain gave way to gentle snow. Jaken was becoming anxious and ill tempered. Catherine would come to relieve his watch and find his eyes wet with tears. His face would harden when he saw her and increasingly he was reluctant to leave her alone with Sesshomaru.

Finally one day Catherine came to relieve Jaken's watch to find him holding Sesshomaru's hand tears running down his face. He turned to face Catherine.

"You have done this to him. He is worse than dead! The life force from a tree, bah! Why did I trust you!" He stood and pointed the staff of two heads at her. "I warned you, if harm came to my Lord you would pay!"

"Jaken," said Catherine quietly, "He is healing well. You have seen yourself when we change the dressings. He will awaken soon, I promise."

"Lies, all lies," spat Jaken, "And to think he saved your life and provided you with all this! You will pay!"

Suddenly a hand shot up and grabbed Jaken's wrist. "How you cackle Jaken! Just like an old hen! Disturbing my rest!"

"My Lord! You are awake!"

"Yes, yes," said Sesshomaru impatiently trying to sit up." I am very stiff and very hungry!"

"I'll prepare food for you!" squeaked Jaken jumping up.

"No, no," said Sesshomaru lying back down.

"I'll get you what you need," said Catherine quietly as she left.

"We don't need her Lord," said Jaken, "It would have been better if it had just been the two of us. I could have found you a quiet place in a green wood they way you like. You would have healed the way you always did."

"No Jaken," said Sesshomaru quietly, "this time I would have died, my wound was too great for even me to heal without assistance. I owe Catherine my life. We are even now." He looked at Jaken and smiled which made Jaken flinch. "I owe you my thanks for staying by me and sitting with me and caring for me."

Catherine ran quickly to the stable. There was a new stallion she had purchased in mid autumn. He was a beautiful creature with a black coat and mane as shiny as starry night. High spirited and strong her horse Rosey seemed quit fond of him. She stroked the horse's satiny side.

"I promise, Taro, I won't hurt you," she said. The horse eyed her suspiciously.

A little later, Catherine entered Sesshomaru's room carrying a small covered dish. Sesshomaru sat upright quickly looking intently at the dish. A slight red glow passed his eyes.

"Leave us Jaken," he said.

Jaken opened his mouth to protest but closed it again. He slunk out of the room muttering.

"Where did you get this? said Sesshomaru evenly.

"From the new stallion I purchased a couple of months ago. He felt no pain and is quite alright." replied Catherine.

"How did you know?"

"I have worked with many types of beings. You are a dog demon, I understand. Dogs like bloody red meat so, I guessed."

Sesshomaru took the small cup from Catherine and in one swift movement drank it clean. He lay back and closed his eyes. The color seemed to return to his face.

"I rarely drink blood or even eat meat," he said, "It makes me strong but there is a danger of losing control. I had to be sure the blood you gave me was not human."

"I would not do that!" said Catherine sternly.

"I know," said Sesshomaru quietly, "But if someone else had given it to you… I had to be sure." He looked toward the outer screen, "Is it snowing?"

"Yes"

"Open the screen so I can see."

"It is very cold."

"I like the cold."

Catherine opened the screen and snowflakes seemed to buzz in like bees. Sesshomaru turned his head and watched the snow fall over the shore and sea outside his room. Catherine propped him up with a pillow.

"My father died on a night just like this." He said, "We stood on a beach in the snow and argued. That was the last time I saw him alive. Still, I like the snow, I always will."

"Rin will want to see you, she will be so happy that you're awake. Do you know that she would sit and sing to you for hours?"

"I know, I remember her voice. Before you get her I have something I must tell you. I was injured in the water, I couldn't move. It was cold green water that saved me and the master of that water."

"Green Water?" Catherine wondered, "Could it be?

"It was Llyr, he saved me he brought me to shore and he gave me a message for you."

"A message? What?" Catherine felt her heart pounding.

"He wants you to know that your father is alive."

"My father alive, where is he?"

"Llyr saved him and brought him to Avalon to be with your mother."

"Why didn't he save me?"

"Because I did."

Catherine didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry. She wanted to run away, run from Sesshomaru.

"I'll get Rin," she said quietly and fled.


	21. Chapter 21

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. Sorry it has taken so long for me to update but these things must be handled delicately.

Chapter 21

Enlightenment

Early the next morning Rin came to Sesshomaru's room carrying a tray with a pot of tea and a cup.

"My Lord," she said, Catherine has sent you tea.

"Come in," he said.

Rin slid the screen to find Sesshomaru propped up with pillows and Jaken just cleaning up the bath things. He passed her carrying a large bowl of water, cloths, and towels. Rin came in and set the tray down.

"Catherine says you must drink the entire pot while it is hot," she said as she poured the first cup. "It is a special herbal blend to help you finish healing."

"Why didn't Catherine bring it?"

"I don't know my Lord."

Sesshomaru sipped his tea quietly.

"Shall I stay and keep you company?"

"Yes Rin, please," Sesshomaru put down his empty tea cup and Rin refilled it. "Tell me, do you remember when we first met?"

"Oh yes my Lord, I will never forget that!"

"Why did you come to me? Why did you put yourself in peril to bring me food? You knew I was a Demon. Why were you not frightened, why didn't you run away?"

"I was frightened when my parents were killed, humans did that. I was frightened when men came to beat me. The Villagers told me I had bad luck. They said that all there was for me was to be an outcast. They said the only food I could have was the garbage and scraps they threw me. They threw very little my way. I think they hoped I would die. What could a Demon do to me that was worse than that? I know what it is like to be hurt and alone and hungry. I would not wish that on any creature. When I saw you I knew you were badly hurt. I did not want you to be alone."

"I do not deserve your concern," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh no my Lord, you have done so much for me! When the village men beat me for stealing food, you put your hand on my shoulder and said "who has done this to you?" I could not answer then but I could see the compassion in your eyes. I knew right then that you would never hurt me. I knew that you would protect me. When the wolves came I remember pain and darkness. Suddenly there was light and no more pain and there was you standing by me. You have always protected me. You have always come back for me. You have never lied to me." Rin poured another cup of the tea. "There, that is the last of it. You must finish it quickly before it gets cold".

Sesshomaru drank down the last of the tea and gave the cup to Rin. He began to try to get up. All his life Sesshomaru had enjoyed a demon's almost limitless strength and agility. Now his body was stiff and sore, his legs were weak.

"Help me get up Rin," he said.

"No my Lord, Catherine said you must rest at least another week!"

"I must go and see Catherine," said Sesshomaru rising unsteadily.

"I will bring her to you!" said Rin.

"No, I must go to her!"

Rin realized that if Sesshomaru wanted to get up she would not be able to stop him. She reached out her hand to him. Sesshomaru took it to steady himself. Slowly they made their way down the hall and over to where Catherine's rooms were.

Catherine knelt at her desk going over some papers. She heard the screen to her room slide open.

"Rin, is that you?" no she thought, it was a much larger presence. She turned to see Sesshomaru standing unsteadily at the door clutching his side with his right hand. He was wearing a plain white silk robe belted at the hip his fur over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Catherine, I couldn't stop him," said Rin from behind Sesshomaru.

"That's alright Rin," said Catherine walking over to them, "Where I come from we would say a man like the Lord had a thick skull!"

Sesshomaru looked at her frowning.

"That means," she said tapping his forehead, "Nothing gets through. You have a head like a rock my Lord." She sighed and shook her head, "Rin go get Jaken." She turned to Sesshomaru, "You need to rest at least one more week! Do you want to undo all the work we have done to get you well?"

Catherine helped Sesshomaru into the room and helped him sit down.

"You are angry," he said. "You ran from my room last night, you did not come this morning. Because of me you are not with your father."

"I'm not angry; I would have come later to change your dressing. You didn't know Llyr would save me, how could you?"

"If you want to leave, I know Llyr would come to get you, you have only to will it." He said.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Catherine.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream came from the balcony outside Catherine's room. Catherine jumped up and ran to the outside door to see the servant girl Azuma cringing against the wall trembling with fear. On the balcony railing stood a bright red diminutive dragon with jewel like green eyes. Sesshomaru appeared behind her at the door.

"It is a messenger." He said.

"Ah, Lord Sesshomaru," it said. "I have a message for you from Mazinga ab Tooqu, Za of Chulaghet, Seventh Degree Order of Vasset."It cleared its throat officiously, "Lord Sesshomaru Inu no Teicho, Ruler of the Western Lands, you have insulted me by failing to honor our meeting at Soltice therefore, your ass is mine!"

Jaken and Rin appeared just as a loud pounding shook the house.

"Sesshomaru!" come out you coward and face me!" The pounding continued "Sesshomaru! Come to the door before I break it down!"

All eyes were on Sesshomaru, "It's Mazinga, I arranged to meet him at solstice, we were going to join with his cousins to battle in the lands far south. You were coming too Jaken."

"Really? Oh thank you my Lord!" said Jaken smiling. "If you had only told me I could have alerted Mazinga when you were injured."

"I didn't know I was going to be called to fight Sea Serpents did I!" said Sesshomaru, "I had better take care of this, Mazinga can be very touchy."

"No, said Catherine, "You need to get back to bed! I'll handle this."

"Am I now to be ordered around by a woman?"

"This woman; yes! I put you back together; I can take you apart again! Besides, if Mazinga is insulted don't you think he may be more forgiving if he finds you in your sick bed swathed in bandages? Jaken, take your master back to bed."

Jaken took Sesshomaru's arm, "Come master." He said gently pleading.

Sesshomaru looked back at Catherine, "Be careful, you may need your wand."

Catherine straightened her kimono, slipped her wand from its pocket, took a deep breath and headed for the door. Two terrified male servants ran up to her.

"Don't go my Lady!" there are three Demons."

"Only three?" she smiled, "That's not too bad."

She approached the door. It was surprising the door was still in one piece. She waited for a pause in the pounding to quickly open the door.

"My Lords," she said affecting her most charming smile, "Sesshomaru bids you welcome to our humble home and apologizes for not greeting you himself."

"Well, where is he!" snarled Mazinga.

"Alas, our Lord was seriously injured in battle about a month ago. He has lain unconscious all this time. Happily, he regained consciousness last night and is able to receive you.

"See, I told you!" said the large blue Demon.

"Alright!" said Mazinga, "take us to him!"

Catherine led the way. She could hear the floors squeak under Mazinga's weight and hoped the floors could hold his weight. They got to Sesshomaru's room to find Sesshomaru tucked in his sleep mat propped up with pillows. His fur was on the pillows so he lay on it. He was wearing the white silk robe which was open enough to show the bandages around his torso. Catherine had to admit, he did look pretty pathetic. She was surprised at the effect on Mazinga who went immediately from highly insulted and angry to concerned.

"Sesshomaru! What is so strong it could leave you in such condition? Were you able to kill it?"

"I was called to battle two Sea Serpents before I was able to inform Jaken of our plans. I apologize for the insult. Please stay awhile so I may at least show you some hospitality. Oh yes, I killed them."

"You killed Shee and Twa!" said the large blue Demon with Mazinga. "We heard they had been killed but that the Demon who killed them was bitten in two and swept out to sea."

The tall greenish Demon with the group bent down to inspect Sesshomaru's bandages, "You have been ministered to by an Adept! Wherever did you find one?"

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, "Again I am rude, may I present Lady Catherine Faraday Adept of the Far Western Lands, Great Grand Daughter of Llyr God of the Western Sea.

Catherine, these are my comrades, Mazinga, Vrashtashi and Cheu." Each bowed in turn.

"Let me get refreshments for your guests," said Catherine.

"Yes, thank you," said Sesshomaru "Jaken, get Jar for Mazinga, you know where it is."

Jaken scampered off after Catherine as the three friends sat around Sesshomaru.

"Your Demoness of the far west is very beautiful," said Vrashtashi "Why don't you marry her? Why should you remain a bachelor?"

"I'm not sure she'll have me." Replied Sesshomaru.

They all laughed, "Now," said Mazinga, "Tell us of your battle."

The afternoon passed pleasantly if boisterously. Catherine heard something she had never heard before, Sesshomaru's laughter.

"Laughter is good for healing," she thought.

By evening all had left in a very good mood.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha however the messenger dragon, Mazinga, Vrashtashi and Cheu are mine.

Chapter 22

Confession

Catherine entered Sesshomaru's room after all the guests had been escorted to the door with polite goodbyes and good will.

"I need to change your bandages and check the alignment," she said.

Jaken helped Sesshomaru remove his robe and twisted his hair to keep it out of the way as Catherine brought a sealed ceramic jar from his closet. She quickly removed the bandages from his waist and hips. Sesshomaru looked down and was relieved to see only a thin silvery scar running the width of his hip and waist. Jaken had brought a folded sheet which he slid beneath Sesshomaru as Catherine unsealed the jar.

"Jaken, would you take care of that errand I asked of you?' said Sesshomaru.

"Of course, my Lord," Jaken bowed and withdrew to the adjoining room.

"This is the infusion we used to save you. It is amazing how quickly you heal. I'm sure within the next few weeks you will not even have a scar."

Catherine dipped her hands in the infusion bringing them up sparkling with green light. Sesshomaru leaned back and closed his eyes feeling Catherine's smooth cool hands and the infusion energy soothing the soreness in his body. When she was finished she bound him again then she dipped her hands in the infusion and brought them to Sesshomaru's right shoulder.

"You had two deep puncture wounds one on each shoulder. There isn't even a scar left" she said. "You will probably feel some weakness for a week or so since you are still healing inside." She moved to his left shoulder. To her surprise Sesshomaru flinched. As she treated his shoulder Catherine noticed that Sesshomaru looked away as if ashamed.

"Do you know I have detected growth in what is left of your arm? You have amazing powers of regeneration. I do believe your arm will grow back completely in time."

Sesshomaru turned back to her. Catherine was surprised to see sadness in his eyes.

"I could accelerate the process," She said. When you are completely healed and have regained your strength, I'm sure I'll have enough infusion left to stimulate the growth."

"I don't know," he said," I have become accustomed to using only my right arm. Perhaps I should endure this awhile longer to remind me of my foolishness and shame." He smiled and looked up at Catherine, "Do you know how I lost my arm?"

"You battled with your brother Inuyasha and he cut it off," she replied.

"Do you know why he cut off my arm?" he said?

"Because he thought you were trying to kill him?"

"Oh, I was trying to kill him alright! I was completely blinded by my hatred and rage! That is not the reason, though. If that was all he would have just kept battling me. No, that wasn't it. I am venomous, literally, I can manifest poison claws and in my Demon Dog form I can produce poison saliva that creates a deadly miasma. I was in my Demon Dog form creating that miasma mad with hatred and why? Because my father left a powerful sword, the Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha, a sword I can not even hold because it rejects me! Kagome was there but I didn't even consider her. She would have died for sure. You see, Inyasha cut off my arm to save Kagome! It gets worse, though." Sesshomaru gazed at Catherine locking her eyes to his. "I bled and in my pain, I fled. I found myself back in human form in the middle of a battle. The soldiers had a castle completely overwhelmed but when they saw me, I suppose because I was obviously injured they attacked me. I killed them all! During the battle I looked up and in the window of the castle I beheld a maiden of exquisite beauty. She saw me as the savior of her father's castle. I found a place in the green woods to heal. I was alone but she would come and play a flute for me. I remember the tunes as soothing. She would leave fresh flowers each day for me. She loved me but I was too self absorbed to appreciate it. Her father thought I would seduce her and bring shame to his clan."

"And did you?" asked Catherine.

"No, that is one thing I wouldn't do. I have seen the damage my father caused doing that. Her father sent a rifle squad to kill me but I sent their bullets back to them and killed them. Her father went mad with fear and burned his own castle to the ground. Because of me, Sara; that was her name lost everything and later she almost lost her soul. At least I was able to prevent that. The thing is, she never asked anything of me, all she ever asked was that I acknowledge her feelings for me. I was cruel and arrogant. If I had only spoken to her gently and thanked her perhaps much of the damage could have been prevented."

"Why are you telling me this" asked Catherine?

"Because I love you, I think I knew the moment you threw me against those rocks."

For once Catherine didn't know what to say. She had loved Sesshomaru for so long and yet his confession left her in shock.

"You asked me if I wanted you to go. The answer is no, I want you to stay here with me. Before you decide whether or not you want to stay with me, however, you need to know what I have done, what I am."

Catherine felt hot tears running down her cheeks, "I have never sensed evil in you," she managed to choke. "I have fallen in love with you also."

Sesshomaru smiled at her sadly and reached a long slender finger to wipe away her tears. "Sometimes love is not enough." He leaned aback on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Would you like me to sit with you?" she asked.

Sesshomaru touched her hand, "You have had a long day, go and rest. Jaken is here, we'll talk tomorrow."

Jaken entered the room as Catherine left. Sesshomaru lay back on the pillow with his eyes closed as Jaken cleaned up. Suddenly he opened his eyes.

"Is she gone?" he asked.

Jaken checked at the door, "Yes my Lord." He said.

"Have you done as I asked?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then bring it in."

Jaken went into his room and came out with the little red dragon tied and gagged.

"Bring it to me," said Sesshomaru. He reached up and took hold of the dragon's throat with his thumb and forefinger. "We are going to take the gag off and you are not going to yell or cry out. If you do I will snap your neck. Do you understand?

The trembling little dragon shook its head vigorously yes. Sesshomaru nodded to Jaken who removed the dragon's gag.

"Now," continued Sesshomaru to the trembling little dragon. "I have a job for you. If you can execute it discreetly you will be a very rich little dragon. If you don't, you will be a very dead little dragon. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama."


	23. Chapter 23

This is my disclaimer I of course do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha. This was the most difficult chapter to write for some reason and I had to start it a few times until it felt right. Thanks to the Rag Doll Sally for her continued support

Chapter 23

The Reveal

Catherine dreamt she was riding over the Yorkshire moors. It was late summer and the moors were blanketed with lavender and white heather. She was riding with her mother as they had done so many times.

"Where are we Mother?" she asked.

"We are in Ilkley Moor" said her mother. "Come I have something to show you."

They rode over the open moor until they came to a large circle of twelve stone monoliths.

"The humans here call this the Devil's Arrows. They say the Devil shot arrows at the village over the rise and they fell short. That's silly don't you think? That village is no more evil or good than any other. Why would the devil shoot arrows at it?" She laughed a little

"I prefer the other name The Twelve Apostles it makes more sense to name this place for those of great spiritual power. The Druids here had it right. They sensed the power of this place and used it in their rituals. This circle was erected thousands of years ago by Adepts like us. It marks a vortex of natural energy. Leave the horses and come with me into the circle."

Catherine walked into the circle and immediately felt the energy charging her body.

"We Adepts channel natural energy. It is always good for us to find and identify vortex wherever we are. There are vortexes all over the world. You can use all but you need to be careful especially where the earth is unstable. I have much to teach you and I fear not much time. Take care, all sorts of creature are attracted to a vortex, that is sometimes a way to find them."

Catherine woke with a start! She had not dreamt of her mother for a long time. Vortex, what did it mean? She was sure there were vortex in this land but she had not yet found any. She never took a dream that included her mother lightly. What on earth could this mean? Was it indeed a message? Oh well, it was an exciting morning. Last night her handsome Demon had pledged his love. This morning she felt strangely giddy. Oh it had been so tragic last night. Today, she supposed he was going to start to tell her what a horrid, naughty boy he had been all these years. She could hardly wait. Truth was, she knew, but she loved him. She doubted there was anything he could tell her that would truly drive her away. After all, she wasn't born yesterday.

Catherine got herself together and was soon at Sesshomaru's door with a tray of the healing tea she brewed for him. As she entered he seemed quite happy to see. Well, that was a good sign, she thought.

"You are not angry with me anymore?" he said.

"I never was." She smiled, "I guess I needed time to understand that my father was alive and that he had been admitted to Avalon finally."

"He was not allowed into this Avalon before, why?"

"Drink your tea while it is hot!" said Catherine.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Alright, ask me a question, any question at all."

"Right," said Catherine, he said he loved her, he said she needed to know who he was, what he was. "Why did you want to kill your brother?"

"Ah, let's get down to the big one shall we." He sipped his tea. "It is very complicated, let's say all your life you are taught to distain something; taught an inalienable truth. You are taught this by the most important person in your life. This is the person you most want to please. You work very hard to make them proud and you seem to be succeeding. All of a sudden nothing you do is right. All the things that used to make them proud of you seem to make them angry and suspicious. Add to that, this person does the very thing they taught you was the worse thing you could do. My father taught me that relations between demons and humans were a disgrace, that the products of these unions were abominations. He then fathered a son with a human woman and gave to that son the sword that should by rights have been mine as eldest son. I felt my father had disgraced himself and our clan. I felt I needed to honor my father by removing the disgrace."

"Do you still wish to kill Inuyasha and take the sword?"

Sesshomaru lay back on the pillow and sighed. "Inuyasha should never have been born. Some demon and human hybrids are alright. My father was an incredibly powerful demon. The demon blood is too much for Inuyasha's somewhat human body. If he didn't have Tetsusaiga, he would go insane and become a fiend. Tetsusaiga gives him the power to tolerate his demon blood so, I do not desire Tetsusaiga any longer. I have publicly announced that none shall kill Inuyasha save I."

"Then you will kill Inuyasha?" asked Catherine a bit confused.

Sesshomaru chuckled a bit, "No, by announcing thus I save face. I may defend Inuyasha from others without having to kill him myself or go back on what I had first proclaimed."

Catherine was more confused than ever.

Sesshomaru smiled, "It's the way we do things here. I have no desire anymore to kill my brother."

So Catherine and Sesshomaru talked. Sesshomaru recovered very fast. Within a week he was up and about. Within two weeks he seemed almost his old self. Jaken showed up one day from an errand with Ah Un laden with packages. When opened they revealed clothing identical to that Sesshomaru had worn before. Kimono shirt and pants made of heavy silk printed with the red pattern Catherine supposed was a family or clan pattern. There were soft leather boots that she had not seen anyone else in this land wear and the beast plate and sash. Sesshomaru dressed in all but the breast plate which he hung on his wall.

"I will put this on when I leave to take care of my lands." Said Sesshomaru.

One frosty morning Catherine went down to the stable for her morning ride. She was surprised to see Sesshomaru there at Ah Un's stall. He turned to her.

"Riding alone this morning? He said.

"Rin is not feeling well, nothing serious but she needs to keep warm today."

Sesshomaru walked over to the stall holding the new black stallion, Taro. "Perhaps I will join you, I'll ride this horse."

"Taro will not accept a saddle. I hope with time in the summer we can break him in." said Catherine.

"Is this not the horse whose blood gave me back my strength? Sesshomaru reached out and stroked the horse's satiny nose and neck. "You see, he will take a saddle from me, we are brothers. He is a Demon's horse, only I shall ride him. "Sesshomaru called for a saddle and he himself saddled Taro. Catherine was surprised to see the horse calmly accept the saddle and rider. Sesshomaru rode with uncommon grace. The sight of the white rider on the coal black horse was breathtaking. They rode together on Catherine's usual route along the cliffs through early morning mist. They stopped at the highest point looking out over the ocean.

"Tell me about your father" said Sesshomaru, "and this Avalon Llyr spoke of."

Catherine sighed as she looked out at the seemingly endless sea. "My mother is of very high birth being granddaughter of a powerful god. Even so, she displeased the Tuatha de Danae several times. There was a great wizard in my world named Merlin.

"Wizard," said Sesshomaru, "What does that mean?

"It is a human with great knowledge and power to use magic and commune with spirits and the other worlds. They are the products of union between human and other such as Faerie or the Tuatha ."

Ah, an Onmyoji, that's what we call them. The humans had one called Abe no Seimei whose mother was a fox demon.

"Yes exactly, in my world one born of human and the Sidhe which encompasses all the other beings or even a god becomes a wizard or great hero."

Sesshomaru stopped the horse abruptly and looked at Catherine.

"Anyway," she continued, "The Tuathe elders thought Merlin was too powerful. They enlisted my mother to entrap him."

"A human Onmyoji is so powerful?'

"The Sidhe are losing power. The age of man has come to my world. The Tuatha refuse to accept this. When my mother refused to entrap Merlin they enlisted a lesser faerie named Nimue to trap Merlin. My mother angered them again by marrying my father, a half faerie and a wizard. When I came of age they gave my mother an alterative; she could give me in marriage to a Tuatha Lord or be exiled in Avalon without my father. She refused. I told her I would go for her but she wouldn't let me. She knew it was not something I desired to do."

"Why not?"

"The Tuatha Lords are so arrogant and cold."

"So you went half way around the world and found me." Said Sesshomaru".

Catherine began to laugh, "Does your brother know you have sense of humor?"

"There is a great deal my brother does not know about me. Please continue, what happened."

"My mother and father would not let me sacrifice myself for them. My mother was forced to go to Avalon. My father and I hid in the human world and set sail to find a safe place to live."

"I see; it seems though that Llyr has now intervened on your parent's behalf." Sesshomaru stopped Taro and dismounted. "I have one more thing to show you, and then you can make up your mind if you want to stay. You need to see my true form. We will tie up the horses here and travel some way."

He tied Taro to a low tree as Catherine dismounted Rosie and did the same. The ground here was flat and grassy. "There Taro, I shall return soon, be good to your

Lady "He said.

Sesshomaru took Catherine's hand and created a bubble of energy. In a flash they were on a broad flat cliff overlooking the ocean.

"My mother birthed me in human form. I did not transform completely until I had entered puberty. This was so I could live comfortably in human form. Stand back, I will show you my true form."

Catherine watched in fascination as Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red. His face began to lengthen his teeth became sharp and long. With a flash Catherine found herself in the presence of a gigantic white dog. She had to put her hand over her mouth because once the shock wore off; well he was the most ridiculous looking thing she had ever seen. It seemed every inch of him was somehow fancy and a little over the top. He was pure white and furry, his ears stuck up but flopped at the ends and he seemed to have a white mane. His teeth were long and sharp and his tongue had a scalloped edged. He was, though very powerful. He hopped a bit on three legs. She had to keep from laughing.

"Well," she said "You certainly are an extravagant looking dog."

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

"No," she said smiling. She walked up to him and stroked the soft fur of his massive leg. "You are quite a nice dog I think though I would not want to be on your wrong side."

He laughed deep and booming, with a flash he was back to his human form. "Now you know all about me," he said. "I must go soon and tend to my lands but I shall return as spring approaches. Decide whether you want to stay and one more thing," he gently wrapped his arm around her waist. "Would you bond with me, would you be my wife? You needn't answer until I return. I shall abide by your decision whatever it is."

"I am sure I do not know all about you. It does not matter. You do not have to wait until your return to hear my decision. I will stay here with you; I would be honored to be your wife. I love you and I cannot imagine my life without you."

He drew her close and kissed her deep and long. "I will leave tomorrow with Jaken but we shall not be gone long. Spring is approaching and will be here soon."

Later back at the Palace they made their plans. Catherine could not remember being so happy as they stood on the balcony in each other's arms. Sesshomaru explained a little about what bonding meant. They went to see Rin who was feeling much better and Lady Yoko and told them of their plans.

"Will there be a wedding?" asked Lady Yoko hopefully.

"Demon weddings are very private." said Sesshomaru.

"Ah well," she said sadly, "Maybe Rin someday will wear my Wedding Kimono."

Later Sesshomaru kissed Catherine goodnight telling her that he and Jaken would be leaving early the next morning. Much later, as the whole household, even Jaken lay asleep Sesshomaru received a small bright red visitor outside his room. The little dragon spoke softly to Sesshomaru. He frowned at the news it brought. In the shadows was one other witness to the exchange. Lady Yoko, who did not sleep well, watched with a troubled heart.


	24. Chapter 24

I have no claim on the characters from Inuyasha. Well I have finally updated there is some sex in this chapter so be warned.

Chapter 24

The Bonding

Catherine stood with her mother on the cliff outside the palace. From here they could see the village, the ocean the curve of the shore, the rocks.

"This is a strange and beautiful country you have chosen and your intended, is he really a Demon?"

"Yes mother," said Catherine.

"When Llyr told me I visualized a red devil with horns and a tail," she laughed.

"Oh no, mother," said Catherine, "he is a beautiful man with hair like moonlight." Everything seemed to get misty. Forms bent and she heard her mother's voice from a great distance. "So Llyr tells me, he approves of your Demon and so I do also. Be happy Catherine, I hope to see you again someday and you're Demon."

Catherine woke to a grey dawn. Spring was coming quickly and she had left the door to her room open a bit. The cool air smelled of salt water and new life. The trees had begun to bud and looked from a distance like they were surrounded in light green mist. Some trees had begun blossom in white and pink. Cherry blossoms, that's what they called them. The warm breeze made the petals fall like pink snow. Sesshomaru said he would return in the spring. Surely he would be back soon. Catherine stretched, had her mother visited her dreams? She liked to think so.

Catherine got ready for her morning ride. As she finished Rin was at her door practically jumping up and down.

"Sesshomaru's back!" she said, "He arrived about an hour ago! Azuma told me!"

They ran to his rooms, but he wasn't there. They ran to the courtyard, nothing, finally they went to the stable to find him and Jaken unloading packages from AhUn and directing servants where to take them.

"Ah, there you are," he said. He turned to Jaken speaking softly. Jaken bowed and left. "So, you are going for your ride? I will join you, see Taro has missed me." He went up to Taro's stall, the horse was jumping and prancing impatiently.

"You've only just returned." Said Catherine, "You must be tired from your journey."

"I am never tired," he replied. "I think I slept enough in your care to last the rest of my life. I would like to see how well Rin rides now."

Rin was beaming, she climbed up on Snow's saddle, "Wait 'til you see my Lord!"

"She has become a good little rider." Laughed Catherine.

Soon they were off across the meadows and shoreline. Rin was chatting merrily about all the things she had been up to. "So," she said suddenly, "When is the Wedding!"

Catherine blushed but Sesshomaru smiled. "In a few days the first full moon of Spring will rise. It will be then."

Catherine wondered what a Demon Wedding was like. Sesshomaru had been vague except to say it was very private thing. She hoped it would be a bit more than a nocturnal visit.

The first day passed pleasantly. Lady Yoko smiled and welcomed Sesshomaru back. To Catherine, though, she was worried.

"This Demon wedding worries me," she said privately to Catherine. "It doesn't seem quite proper does it?"

"Where I come from a wedding is a public affair, a ceremony attended by family and friends and a large celebration," said Catherine, "It is the witnessing that is important. Then again Sesshomaru says our marriage must be approved by the Moon Goddess so there is a witnessing of sorts."

"Well, I will have a wedding breakfast prepared and we will proclaim it so all will know," said Lady Yoko. "I will see that things are proper!" That's what a grandmother is for!"

Catherine laughed and gave Lady Yoko a hug. "What would we do without you?" she said.

Later that night Lady Yoko secreted herself in the shadows by Sesshomaru's room. Sure enough, as the household slept a little red dragon flew lightly to the railing outside Sesshoamru's door. As Lady Yoko watched, the dragon seemed to be giving Sesshomaru information and handed him a small scroll.

After the dragon left, Sesshomaru turned to the shadows. "Come out, Lady Yoko I know you have been spying all these times. I know your scent!"

Lady Yoko walked out of the shadows timidly, she was trembling with fear but she held herself straight. She would confront Lord Sesshomaru no matter what that meant.

"It is for my Lady's sake that I am here!"

"She has sent you?" Sesshomaru's voice was deep and even, hypnotic.

"No," said Lady Yoko, "She trusts you completely."

"And you do not?"

"I do not, I trust no one."

"And so, that is why I hired you." Sesshomaru smiled, So, Lady Dragon, what is it you suspect of me?"

"I suspect you plot against Lady Catherine. I suspect you will enter her bed chamber and dishonor her!" Lady Yoko took a deep breath, "I do not trust you're Demon Wedding, a union without proclamation or witness. It would be easy for you to deny it and walk away!"

"I do not plot against my beloved Lady." Sesshomaru frowned, "Perhaps, though I should have informed you more. You are much like that little red dragon. You look small and frail but you are quite fierce! The wedding is witnessed by the Moon Goddess herself. It is she who will accept or deny our union. If our union is denied I shall leave Catherine's chamber and enter no more. If we are accepted then we shall be bonded. If I should betray Catherine after we are bonded I will incur the wrath of the Moon Goddess herself. For me this would be fatal as I derive my life and strength from the moon." Sesshomaru lifted his hand to show the moon stone he wore on his little finger. "This is the moon stone given by mother to son by son to his bride and so on. With this ring I shall bond my life to Catherine and she will bond her life to mine. So, Lady Dragon this I will charge you with. Since it is past midnight and the new day has started tell the servants that tomorrow they have the day off. The palace must be almost empty for the Moon Goddess to appear. So tell them to spend the night in the village. Only you, Rin and Jaken will remain besides Catherine and me. As night falls you must stay in your rooms until morning. Then all may return and hopefully Catherine and I will be bonded."

"I shall tell all that the Moon Goddess will come to marry you and Catherine and they cannot be in the Palace for that! On the following morning I shall have a special wedding Breakfast prepared and invite the village elders and officials to acknowledge your union."

"As you wish," smiled Sesshomaru bowing. "Now, leave me."

Lady Yoko turned and left as Sesshomaru entered his room. He was able to avoid discussing the Dragon's mission. He was glad for that. His clan had held a secluded Wedding Cottage for bonding since solitude was important. The cottage was in terrible disrepair and the location so bleak and lonely he had decided to attempt bonding in the Palace so Catherine would be comfortable. He was quite sure as long as the servants were gone and all was quiet they would be successful. He knelt at a small desk and turned his attention to the scroll given to him by the little dragon.

The next day was busy. Lady Yoko had told the servants that they had the next day off but that much preparation needed to be done. The Palace was buzzing with activity as Lady Yoko ordered the servants to scrub the palace from top to bottom. She gave orders to the kitchen as to what should be served for the wedding breakfast. She sent messengers to the village elders and officials to invite them to the Wedding breakfast. She was having the time of her life!

Catherine would have liked to see Sesshomaru, maybe find out more about what to expect but he had taken to his room. "Doing his Demon thing whatever that was." She thought. She had to admit she was more than a little nervous. Lady Yoko was fussing around her like a mother hen which didn't help. Suppose the Moon goddess rejected them? Did she get a chance to plead her case?

The next day by late morning all the servants had left and the Palace was eerily silent. By mid afternoon Catherine had enough of Lady Yoko's fussing. She sent her on an errand and fled seeking a quiet place to think. She ran to the unused wing of the palace. Why was she marrying Sesshomaru? He was certainly handsome but so were the Elfen Lords and she had not wanted one of them. She thought of all the things that made her love Sesshomaru. The shadow of a smile he would get when he was happy, his eyes would light up and the merest hint of a smile would play around his lips as if he was not sure he should show how he felt. She loved the way he always seemed to be trying to do the right thing, whatever that was. There was no real reason, she realized, it was a mystery as love probably always is. There was just something about him that made her heart pound when he was near, that made her believe in him. She rounded the corner and to her surprise found Sesshomaru alone. She stopped, would he be angry to see her? Did he need his solitude? He turned to her and his eyes lit up; the shadow of a smile crossed his face. He held out his arm to her and she ran to him. He folded his arm around her bringing her close, they kissed and he smiled down at her.

"I'm glad you came," he said, "Are you nervous?"

"A little," she said, "There isn't anything you haven't told me is there? You're not going to change into a giant dog are you?

"That, he said, "would be awkward. There isn't a transformation you haven't told me about is there?"

Catherine began to giggle, "We're quite a pair aren't we?"

Sesshomaru gave her a rare bright smile, "All will be as I described. I will remain in my present form. The Moon goddess will accept us unless I have some how angered her." He kissed her again and they stood together in each other's arms.

"There you are!" said a high stern voice, "I have been looking all over for you!" Lady Yoko grabbed Catherine by the wrist with surprising strength. "It is bad luck for the bride and her intended to be together until the wedding! After tonight you will have a lifetime, a very long lifetime to be together!"

Catherine gave Sesshomaru a kiss and allowed herself to be pulled away. Shadows were growing long, soon the sun would set and the moon would rise, she needed to get ready. In her room Rin and Lady Yoko fussed around her.

Lady Yoko did her hair up. She took out some beautiful ornaments "these were mine," she said as she put them in Catherine's hair. The shadows grew longer still. Lady Yoko sent Rin to her room with little Pywacket who was none too pleased with being sent away even if her pillow was taken with her. She then took out a finely woven box. Lifting the lid she took out an exquisite white robe of silk woven with a pattern of flowers and leaves.

"This is the finest robe I ever owned," she said, "I originally had it made for my wedding night but never wore it." She looked down sadly as she placed the robe in Catherine's lap. "I want you to have it. I was compelled to marry a man of no honor. My husband was a scoundrel and a traitor. Because of him all four of our sons were killed. He did not deserve this robe. I now believe Lord Sesshomaru to be an honorable man. Wear this tonight, may it bring you the luck I never had." Lady Yoko got up, "It's getting late so I am off to my room. Good luck tonight." She left Catherine alone in the waning light.

The robe was finely woven and practically weightless. Catherine put the robe on and shivered a little in the cool approaching night. Outside the sun dipped to the horizon.

In his room Sesshomaru tied and retied the belt of his robe. Could he actually be nervous about his Wedding night? When he was young, still a boy really after his first full transformation, his father had bought him a young demoness close to his own age. His first time he had felt he was in love and told his father he wished to marry her.

His father had laughed "no my son, we will find a suitable bride for you. A demoness of proper linage!" Because of this he had never been with a woman he actually loved. There had never been a suitable bride for him, until now. Now he was going to a woman who had complete free will. She would do what she would do, say what she would say. He loved her desperately but was, well terrified.

He laughed at himself, "Sesshomaru, you are such a fool."

The bright sky gave way to deep indigo. Sesshomaru appeared suddenly, silently at Catherine's door. He carried a small white ceramic flask with two small cups.

"This is a tradition" he said showing Catherine the flask, "It is a sweet wine from the mainland meant to relax you, and me."

He knelt by a small low table as Catherine lit a lamp. She joined him as he poured the two small cups. They raised their cups to each other. "lechyd da, that's one of the traditions of my land." Said Catherine as they drained their cups.

The wine was sweet and strong. Sesshomaru grimaced as he swallowed his. "I don't care for sweet flavors," he said as explanation. He leaned over and blew out the lamp as the full moon rose.

Sesshomaru took Catherine's hand and led her to a spot where the full silver light of the Moon streamed from the open door. "First," he said, "We give each other something of utmost importance to us. For me this is easy." He took the pure white fur he always wore and placed it on Catherine's shoulder. "Now you hold my soul on your shoulder," he said.

The fur was rather heavy, it was warm and alive. It smelled like Sesshomaru; clean and earthy. She instinctively stroked its softness and it seemed to actually cuddle up to her. Catherine had secreted her wand in her sleeve. She now drew it out.

"This wand is carved from living English oak. The tree itself called out to volunteer one of its branches to me and only me. It is the conduit through which I focus the power I draw from nature. It is alive and it knows me, now it will know you too." She handed him the wand.

Sesshomaru felt the smooth wood in his hand. It seemed to vibrate. He felt every cell of the wood every whorl of the grain. The moonlight grew brighter and more intense. Sesshomaru closed is eyes as the crescent on his forehead glowed silver.

"That is the moon Goddess," he whispered, "She accepts our union." He nimbly worked off the ring he always wore on the little finger of his right hand and held it with his thumb and forefinger. "Give me your left hand," he said.

Catherine lifted her hand and Sesshomaru placed the ring which was now glowing onto her fourth finger. It seemed to shrink to fit her finger. She felt a surge of energy and at that moment it was as if on a very deep wordless level she understood Sesshomaru. She knew who he was, what he was, and why he was and she loved all of him.

Sesshomaru drew her close, "It is done, we are bonded for this life and beyond." He leaned down and kissed her gently at first and then more ardently. He led her over to the sleep mat and helped her lay the fur down alone one side of the mat. He placed the wand along the other side. Taking a step back he undid the belt of his robe and let it slide from his shoulders. Standing in the bright moonlight he was the embodiment of masculine perfection. He stepped over to Catherine, undid the belt of her robe and gently eased the robe from her solders. It slid weightlessly to the floor. He caressed the back of her neck and shoulders moving his hand lightly over her breasts and to the curve of her waist. He drew her to him smiling showing a flash of fangs. Catherine had known Sesshomaru had fangs, now they excited her. She put her arms around him digging her hands into his remarkable hair which was coarse like a horse's tail. His skin felt like raw silk and he smelled clean like fresh rain. There was another scent, faint but sweet, sensual and masculine reminiscent of gardenia.

"His venom," she thought, "he has such sweet poison."

He kissed her deep and long, she ran her hands slowly over his beautiful body. His kisses became more ardent as he eased her down onto the sleep mat.


	25. Chapter 25

I have no claim on the characters from Inuyasha yadda yadda yadda.

Chapter 25

Honeymoon

Catherine awoke to bright sunlight. What a night! I made her blush a bit to think of it. To her surprise Sesshomaru still lay next to her sound asleep his breathing deep and quiet his long body stretched out warm against hers. She had supposed since he didn't sleep he would leave when she fell asleep. Obviously he did sleep when he was happy and relaxed. Now she knew why women like Izaiyoi, Inuyasha's mother, gave up everything for their Demon lovers.

Catherine gazed at her beautiful new husband. Asleep he seemed so young, not much older than Inuyasha. He was older, though, she knew, at least four hundred years. She was closer to Inuyasha's age about 200 years old, young for one her kind.

It was late she realized and they had a thing this morning. Funny how the wedding breakfast had seemed like such a good idea when Lady Yoko was planning it. Now, though, after their wedding night she just wanted to stay alone with Sesshomaru - in bed. Besides, how exactly does one dare to wake a demon like Sesshomaru when he is sleeping so contentedly?

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and smiled. He reached and drew Catherine to him.

"I suppose we should get up," said Catherine glumly. "They will be expecting us at the wedding breakfast".

Sesshomaru chuckled, "We have time, let them wait, and besides they will be well fed and entertained until we get there."

There was a mischievous light in Sesshomaru's eyes as he kissed her. Catherine reveled in the fire of his touch the taste of his mouth as he again brought her to the ecstasy of the night before. Soon they lay together in each other's arms. It was Sesshomaru who got up first. Catherine watched him as he gracefully put on his robe. He went to the closet and selected a robe for her.

"Now we will have to get ready and greet our guests." He said gently bringing the robe to her. He picked up the light robe she had worn for their wedding. "This you will wear only for me."

They walked together down the deserted hall to bathe. Catherine could hear distant voices, the guests were here. To her surprise a hot bath was waiting. When they got back to the room everything was neat. There was a new box in the room and Sesshomaru's usual clothing including his breast plate. "Jaken" thought Catherine smiling.

"This," said Sesshomaru indicating the box, "is for you, go on open it."

Catherine opened the box to find an exquisite green kimono and over robe.

"The color was magically drawn from Jade," said Sesshomaru, "We will be going on a short trip. Now that you are my wife there is much I must show you."

Catherine lifted the garment; she could see it was magical. The color was iridescent, the patterns exquisitely executed. At the bottom of the box she found she found something that truly made her smile; shoes! They were little light slippers crafted of the same material as the Kimono. "Oh Sesshomaru how did you know?" she said.

"I am Lord of the Western Lands; I cannot have my bride stumbling about! You are pleased?"

"Oh yes, very much so and relieved."

They dressed and made their way to the celebration that was well underway. It may have been a breakfast but Sesshomaru had directed that lots of sake' be served. Everyone, including Lady Yoko was in a very good mood. As the couple made their entrance they were warmly and enthusiastically greeted.

"Well, it's about time," said Lady Yoko giggling.

"Yes," it's about time you tore yourselves away from you bed chamber!" laughed an old man earning a cuff from Nobu who remained somewhat dignified. Rin and Pywacket seemed to observe the scene with great amusement.

Jaken walked up and bowed. "All is done as you requested,' he said.

"Good Jaken," said Sesshomaru, "Why not go and enjoy yourself."

They stayed awhile greeting the guests. Soon Sesshomaru indicated to Catherine it was time to go. They made their goodbyes and made their way down to the courtyard. AhUn was waiting, his saddlebags packed. Soon they were airborne; Catherine leaning against the fur Sesshomaru always wore his arm around her holding the reign.

They traveled up into the mountains higher and higher past the clouds. Soon Catherine could make out an imposing structure carved into shining black rock. She could see it was once a beautiful palace though it now seemed lonely and a little worse for wear. It was certainly big. The biggest Castle she had ever seen in any world.

"This was my father's castle once the home of my clan." Said Sesshomaru as they landed in a piazza at the foot of a large stairway.

Catherine looked around, "It must have been very beautiful".

"It was, come," Sesshomaru led her up the stairway to the Castle doors. Catherine was very glad for her slippers as she followed him up the stairs. They passed through ornate carved doors to a vast throne room. The tapestries were dirty and in tatters but the carvings were still beautiful. At the head of the room was a throne of black marble shot through with white and silver, next to it a smaller throne of white marble.

"This is my father's throne, at least it was," Sesshomaru walked over and sat on the throne. "I suppose as eldest son it is mine now. It doesn't feel so though." Sesshomaru smiled, "I always planned to rebuild the Castle. Someday I will, I will fill it with life again, now it is just a tomb. My clan, in fact all the great dog demons are dead. Only I and my brother remain." He her hand and led her to another room. On the floor was faint dark stain. "This is where my mother died" he said kneeling.

Catherine watched as he touched the stain and then touched his face. This was his ritual she thought. She knelt next to him and crossed herself. This was sacred ground.

"How is it you have adopted a human faith?' he said.

"Pydari son of Pwyl God of the Underworld brought it to us. We of course practice it differently then humans. We believe the teachings are for all God's creatures which include us. Some of my kind still practice the old ways though."

Sesshomaru led Catherine through the vast halls of the old castle. Never had she seen any structure so vast.

"In our true form," said Seshomaru, "Well, you saw how large I am. My father was even bigger. I am still growing." It began to get dark. "Come, we should not stay here after dark."

They flew off and came to rest by a secluded pool with a small waterfall. The moonlight sparkled off the water and fireflies illumined the air. It was truly magical. Catherine thought of how they seemed to came back to how they had began, out in the open. She wondered if Sesshomaru ever longed for his former life when he roamed free with no home or wife. Still, he had added Jaken and Rin to his group before she came. Sesshomaru came up behind her kissing the back of her neck dispelling her fears.

"There is so much I want to show you," he said taking her hand. They took a step and Catherine found herself with Sesshomaru on a cloud being borne up quickly into the night sky. Sesshomaru drew her close and wrapped his fur around her. "It is cold up here," he said quietly. The higher they went the brighter the stars became. As they climbed above the clouds Sesshomaru created an energy bubble around them. They seemed to then suddenly leap so they were hovering above the moon.

The moon had a desolate beauty and seemed to glow like silver.

"I come up here occasionally for the peace and quiet."

Above the moon Catherine saw a beautiful woman who seemed fashioned of fine silver, she rode a chariot made of stars.

"The Moon Goddess greets us," said Sesshomaru bowing to her. She seemed to dissolve into stardust.

"I guess this is our "honeymoon" giggled Catherine

"Honeymoon?"

"It's what we call a trip or time that newly married couples spend alone together."

"We will not be alone much longer."

After that they traveled to lands that Sesshomaru explained had been part of his father's domain. "The Demons here recognize me as their rightful ruler and look to me for protection. The humans however just move in as if the land is all theirs."

"Yes, they have a tendency to do that. They feel it is all theirs. They have no consideration of other creatures who may have been there first; animal, Sidhe or, I guess Demon. What do you do about them?"

"Nothing," Sesshomaru seemed almost perplexed by his own words. "They are frail and short lived. I have killed many humans but it never seems right. They have no chance against me. They attack and I kill them like one would swat mayflies out of the air yet they continue to attack. Killing humans feels cowardly and unsatisfying. I try to ignore them."

"What about the people of the village?"

"That's different, I will protect them."

Catherine smiled to herself. Her Demon was a complex creature.

Sesshomaru guided AhUn to a vast mountain range. The dragons seemed to know the way as they maneuvered through a narrow corridor. He brought them down near the center of what looked like a bustling village populated with all sorts of beings.

"This," said Sesshomaru, "Is the Demon Market. It is where we come to purchase goods that our kind need and we do business here. There is a truce strongly enforced so that all are relatively safe to do business." They were in front of a fine Inn called The Red Serpent which had an attached stable where he took AhUn. The dragons hesitated looking confused.

"I know," whispered Sesshomaru, "but this is where I will take you from now on." He was trying his best to avoid the Poison Fang especially when Catherine was with him. His father had kept rooms at the Red Serpent for centuries. After his father's death Sesshomaru had continued to pay for the rooms. Like his father, he rarely used them preferring the wild action at the Poison Fang. He had used the rooms at the Red Serpent only for business as had his father. Today they would be receiving envoys of the land he ruled. He remembered vaguely coming here as a small child with his mother and father and sitting for what seemed like hours receiving envoys. Today he and Catherine would do the same. Catherine seemed to step into courtly life and routines with ease. He Sesshomaru, was dreading it. He thought of Inuyasha, suddenly, who was technically a Prince of royal blood on both sides. His demon blood which mixed badly with his human blood made him fidgety and bad tempered. The thought of him in this situation made Sesshomaru almost laugh out loud.

As the reception began, Sesshomaru and Catherine knelt together on a low platform as a parade of creatures came to pay their respects. Some left small gifts. Many told Sesshomaru of their encounters with Naraku and many asked him for his protection. Always the name Naraku came up. Catherine remembered the filthy creature she had met soon after she arrived and shuddered.

It was late afternoon when they finished the reception. Catherine was not used to kneeling for so long. She knew she would not get up with the grace Sesshomaru had. He gave her his hand so she was able to getup with at least some dignity.

They dined at the Inn in a private area screened off. The food offered was more like what she was used to in the Faerie Realm, strange magical fruits and flavors. As usual Sesshomaru ate very little. He seemed a bit pensive and drank a dark liquor called Dragon's Blood from a small ceramic cup.

"You should eat a bit" she said, "after all, as you said, you're still a growing boy."

Sesshomaru smiled mischievously, "I'm growing as we speak."

Catherine's mind went immediately to the sleep mat in their room. "Such a dirty mind!" she thought to herself. "Catherine you are becoming quite the tart."

Sesshomaru rose and gave her his hand which she took happily as he led her up the stairs.

The next morning they began to explore the shops and sights of the Demon market.

"Do you have places like this in your world?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh yes," answered Catherine. "We call it the Goblin market but really it's the same type of thing.

They paid a visit to Bopu the tailor who was delighted to see his Kimono.

"See," he said, "This fabric was made to be worn by a woman with green eyes!"

They spent a wonderful morning together until the little red dragon Catherine remembered from the palace appeared.

"My Lord," he said, "I have urgent news!"

Sesshomaru walked to the side to speak privately with the dragon. Catherine could sense something was wrong. She was dismayed because, well, they'd been having such a nice time.

Sesshomaru walked back to her as the little dragon flew away.

"I must attend to this right away," he said. "I promise I will not be long."

"Well if you must you must," said Catherine disappointed.

"Promise me you will not stray far from the Inn that you will keep it in sight."

This annoyed Catherine, "I can take care of myself!" she said.

"I know," he said quietly, "but make me this promise."

"I'll try," she said, "that's all I can promise."

He kissed her lightly, "I will not be long."

Catherine melted; she could not stay annoyed at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru headed down one of the lesser traveled streets. Even this was too crowded for his liking. He really did not want anyone to know where he was going. He ducked into a dark alley and there using a technique taught to him by his father he disappeared in a quick flash and reappeared at the mouth of a passageway cut into the stone of the mountain. He had not been here for a long time. There had been a time, though when he frequented this passage, a time when he was well known in Dark Side.


	26. Chapter 26

I have no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha however, the Demon Market, Dark Side and all it's inhabitants are mine. Sorry it has taken so long for a update but The Holidays are busy for musicians which I am. Hope the next update will not take so long. Thanks to all who read and review.

Chapter 26

Dark Side

The passageway to Dark Side was dark and forbidding. There was a reason for this, it was desired that none enter Dark Side unless they truly had business there. It was not a place for idle exploration. Sesshomaru entered the passage reluctantly. This was a part of his life he would have preferred to forget. He took the familiar turns and came out to a cavern within the mountain. This was Dark Side. The streets were narrow and dark. Where the Demon market was colorful, loud and full of activity Dark Side was dark and quiet and secretive. This was where you bought dark magic. This was where you plotted in secrecy. This was where you practiced the forbidden arts. The rules and laws of the Demon Market did not apply here.

After his father died, Sesshomaru had been determined to gain as much power as he could. He was very young and arrogant. There was a great deal he did not understand. He wanted to find Tetsusaiga and Tokeijin and make them his own. He desired to be as powerful, no more powerful than his father and he did not care how. He harbored great resentment against his father who had wronged him by putting himself in a situation he would not survive. This was what had brought Sesshomaru to Dark Side the first time. Without his father's guidance the young Sesshomaru had freely availed himself of the dark magic he found there. He acquired scrolls of forbidden incantations; articles forged using the blackest magic. He was young, even younger than Inuyasha, a boy really, a boy angry and confused. He was the perfect conduit for the forces that ached for freedom. Forces that would promise anything to gain it. He almost lost his soul. By his own foolishness he conjured up something that would have devoured him body and soul as the demons who had taken Onigumo to create Naraku. It was Tetsaiga that protected him, he knew that now. The sword he despised as useless had come to life and saved him. Even now as he walked the dark streets he was looking, watching to see if that thing still slithered through the alleys and dark corners.

He came to a low building, a sign in front said Black Claw Tea house but it wasn't a tea house. Sesshomaru entered, it was dark as were all things here. He knew he was conspicuous in this place. The murmuring noise that filled the room stopped suddenly as all eyes were him.

"So, look who's back!" said the creature behind the bar smiling unpleasantly. "We thought you were too good for this place. What brings you back to our humble establishment?"

"I was told there would be one expecting me." Said Sesshomaru.

"Over in the corner," smiled the creature, "our best seat."

Across the filthy floor was a small platform, screened for privacy. Sesshomaru could make out a shadow of something large behind the screen. Sesshomaru walked over and entered the cubicle behind the screen. There were mats for kneeling and a low table. At the far end of the table knelt a large Demon probably of the mainland. Bandages covered one eye, the other glowed red.

"You are Jchu Jchai Kahn?' said Sesshomaru.

"Yes," growled the demon. "You speak the language of the mainland?" he added in one of the many dialects spoken there.

Sesshomaru and his father had spent a lot of time on the mainland. He spoke many of the languages and answered in the one used.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Good, that is why I seek you out. You are familiar with our lands. Your father was well thought of and respected by our kind. You have continued as he and are also well thought of in our land."

It was the language of the northern desert. None in this place would understand it. This was a good thing for privacy."

"What information do you have for me?" Sesshomaru asked in the creature's tongue.

"You seek Naraku do you not? I seek to remove him from our land. He has come in as if all is his. He did this to me," said the Demon indicating his bandaged eye. "We need a Demon of your power to remove him." He took a scroll from a pack to his side and tossed it to Sesshomaru. "I know you seek Naraku's where abouts. This map will show exactly where he is."

Sesshomaru took the map and opened it. It showed a location deep in the mountains of the northern desert.

"His lair lies on a powerful vortex." continued Jchu Jchai. "Most of the time he and the creatures he has gathered are invincible because of it however there is a time at summer soltice that the vortex wanes in power for a short time. That's when we plan to attack. It will be our only chance at defeating Naraku and his minions. Are you in?"

Before Sesshomaru could answer the inn keeper came and set two large cups of Jar on the table. Jchu Jchai chugged his down in one gulp.

"I took the liberty of ordering for us both."

Sesshomaru placed his hand around the cup. He disliked Jar, it was too sweet. He hoped this creature would not be too insistant. He supposed he would need to take a sip to be polite."

"So, what do you think?" said Jchu Jchai wiping his mouth.

"I'm in," said Sesshomaru. "Are you sure he will not discover your plan and leave?"

"I know he is there now and in the process of growing a new body. He is well protected by the vortex. He cannot leave until he has reached full power and that won't be until after soltice!" He pounded the table demanding another cup which was placed on the table almost immediately. "Come, we will drink on it!"

Sesshomaru reluctantly picked up his cup and raised it with Jchu Jchai. Suddenly the cup fell from Jchu Jchai's hand. His body jerked horrifically. Sesshomaru watched in horror as Jchu Jchai began to transform. His arms clung to his sides and fused, his body began to lengthen and darken, he was changing into something dark and slimey. This was indeed dark magic. Sesshomaru flung his cup to the side as he jumped up.

"Promise me you'll help my comrads!" gasped Jchu Jchai before the magic took full hold.

The transformation became complete and what had been a large powerful desert demon became what looked like a large black earthworm. It slid with amazing speed across the floor and out the door.

"What a shame," Said the bar keep. "A perfectly good cask of Jar has been tainted because of you two. I shall have to dump it all. Maybe I should make you pay for it."

Sesshomaru threw two gold coins at the bar keeper and strode quickly out the door. Out side he stood and scanned the street for a sign of the creature Jchu Jchai had become.

"Don't bother," said a crackly old voice, "There is no magic that can save him."

"My wife is a powerful Adept," said Sesshomaru looking for the source of the voice.

"Even she can not undo that spell," said the voice. "Besides, you could not bring him into the market and you certainly must not bring your pretty bride down here!

The source of the voice stepped from the shadows.

"Iwamatzu!" said Seshomaru in recognition.

"I thought I told you long ago never to come back here!"

Sesshomaru did not reply.

"At least this time you are here on an errand to protect not to gain power."

Iwamatzu stepped into the dim light. He was a small, wizened gnome like creature. No one knew how old he was but his age figured in thousands of years. He was a powerful sorcerer and had saved Sesshomaru more than once curing his youthful misadventure in Dark Side. "You did not drink any of the tainted Jar did you?"

"No, not a drop."

"Lucky it was Jar that was tainted not Dragon's Blood," said Iwmatzu. "Is that a map you're holding?"

Again Sesshomaru did not reply. "I know you seek Naraku. Not much happens here that I am not aware of. I also know your bride angered him sometime along the way; not good, not good at all."

"Do you know something of use to me?" said Sesshomaru.

"Sadly no, I will give you this warning. Naraku is yet more clever than powerful and he is powerful. Be careful Sesshomaru, question everything."

"What of Jchu Jchai?"

"I'll find him though I doubt I can do more than put him out of his misery."

"I never thanked you for saving me all those years ago," said Sesshomaru.

"No thanks is needed. Now, go and don't come back!"

"Why do you stay here Iwamatzu?" asked Sesshomaru as he turned to go.

Iwamatzu smiled as he backed into the shadows. "Someone has to keep an eye on things down here."


	27. Chapter 27

Well here is the next installment we are very close to the end I promise. I of course have no claim on any characters from Inuyasha or on Mithril which belongs to J.R.R. Tolkin. The Demon market and most of its inhabitant are mine.

Chapter 27

Running Afoul

Catherine was a little perturbed over Seshomaru's request that she stay within site of the Inn. She was not used to being told what she could do, where she could go. Still, he was just trying to protect her. He had seemed a bit tense since they had arrived at the Demon market. It wouldn't hurt obey him this once, just this once, besides, there was plenty to do and see.

She spent the rest of the morning in the spice market. This was time well spent as she found many things she had been longing for including some good black tea from Ceylon. She could hardly wait to brew a pot.

"Finally, a decent cup of tea," she thought to herself laughing. She found some important medicinal herbs that she stocked up on and some new things she had not seen before that held great promise. Soon, the satchel she had brought was full to overflowing with fragrant herbs and potions. She decided that she would go back to the inn to drop off her packages. Maybe she would brew a pot of the tea she bought.

As Catherine crossed the square walking toward the inn a small boy ran up to her. He had a decidedly catlike appearance and was definitely a child.

"Lady," he said, "My uncle has sent me to fetch you."

"Why?" asked Catherine?

"My uncle travels all over to get unusual things to sell," answered the boy. "He has things from the lands far west. He said you might be interested."

"Where is your Uncle set up?

"He ahs a stall at the far end of this road," said the boy pointing to a long broad boulevard that curved sharply left."

"It seems far," said Catherine, "perhaps I can come later after my husband returns."

The boy looked down shuffling his feet, "he really expects me to bring you now. If I do not he will be angry with me."

Catherine felt pity for the boy. It was not fair for the child to suffer for this.

"How far is it?" asked Catherine.

"Not far!" said the boy perking up, "just past where the road curves."

She could see the curve from here so she really would not be that far past the site of the inn.

"Alright, wait here, I'm going to drop off my packages first."

Catherine walked quickly to the Red Serpent Inn. Looking back she could see the boy waiting in the square. She walked quickly to their rooms placing her satchel by an open window. She liked the smell of the herbs but they might be too strong for Sesshomaru's sensitive nose. She told a servant that if the Lord should return to tell him she would return shortly. Soon she was out and following the boy down the boulevard. Just as the boy had said, the uncle's stand was just passed the curve.

The uncle was even more catlike than the boy. They were panther demons he told Catherine. Perhaps, she thought she should avoid associating with cats as her husband was a dog. The uncle's wares were from the far west but not too exciting. She had been hoping for some medicinal herbs and potions only available in Europe.

She turned to leave when the uncle stopped her, "Wait Lady, I have one more thing."

He produced a black velvet bag out of which he took a silvery chain. The chain was cunningly crafted into a continuous Celtic knot. It was a warrior's chain, one of the nicest she had ever seen and it was made of Mithril, a precious white metal forged by the elfin smiths. She picked it up, it shone like liquid diamond. This would make a perfect gift for Sesshomaru.

"How much are you asking?" she said.

They haggled a while over price until they had come to an agreement. Catherine placed the bag in a pocket of her sleeve and turned to leave noticing that the sun had traveled across the sky. She hoped Sesshomaru had not arrived back yet and began to hurry towards the inn.

"Look sister! That's the great adept from the far west. That's the one who married our dear Lord."

Catherine stopped in her tracks. The statement had been made very loud. It was meant to be heard.

"Really sister, that's her? She doesn't look so great!"

Catherine slowly turned to see two Demonesses standing together. For a minute she was transfixed. They were certainly pretty with deep blue skin and voluptuous figures which; judging from their scanty cloths they had no problem showing off. With foreheads sporting shiny black horns they truly looked like even her idea of Demons.

"They would be some warrior's sexual fantasy that's for sure," she thought smiling.

"They are my warrior's sexual fantasy!" she thought suddenly not smiling.

"Oh look sister she's finally figured out who we are."

"Who exactly are you?" asked Catherine not particularly wanting to know.

"We are very good friends of your husband, very good!"

"Old friends, no doubt," said Catherine keeping her composure.

"Intimate," they replied

"Old girl friends," replied Catherine working to appear calm and nonchalant.

"We are very close," they said

"I'm sure you were."

"He really enjoyed his time with us!"

"For which I'm sure you were well compensated," Catherine was no fool and she was getting annoyed. "What exactly do you two want?"

"Oh nothing," said the one, "nothing at all, we just wanted to see you."

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I must go." She did need to go, it was getting late and this whole exchange was vexing her greatly. As she turned it occurred to her that maybe Sesshomaru's insistence she stay within sight of the inn had less to do with her personal safety and more to do with his fear that she would run into these two girls from his past. It seemed they were from his fairly recent past.

"The dog!" she thought darkly.

As she turned to leave she felt a sharp shove that caused her to stumble.

"We're not finished with you yet, round eyes!" two voices said.

Catherine continued to leave and felt another strong shove that almost made her loose her balance. She turned slowly discreetly sliding her wand from her sleeve into her hand. "Round eyes", now that was stated in an insulting tone! One of the Demonesses had her hand out stretched. Catherine felt another shove push her strongly back. Like lightning she drew her wand and sent the two hurtling skyward. Suddenly she stopped them mid air. As they hung there she considered what she should do. Sesshomaru might not be pleased if she actually hurt these two girls. After all they had probably been there for him when he needed comfort or companionship or, well, you know. She realized then that the mostly male demons around the area were now gathered happily looking up. Sending the two up had made their already scanty cloths all askew revealing lots of round female flesh. Catherine sighed and brought them both gently down. A vocal "Aww," could be heard from the male demons assembled.

"What are your names," Catherine asked the two trembling demonesses as they rearranged their clothing.

"I'm Peach, she's Plum," said the bolder of the two.

"What do you want? Did you wish to marry Sesshomaru?" asked Catherine.

"Oh no!" said Plum, "We just didn't want things to change. We miss him."

"Well that's understandable, but why attack me? What would Lord Sesshomaru think if he knew you attacked his wife?"

"Are you going to tell him?" they said in unison eyes downcast.

"I may tell him I ran into you. Perhaps I will say you introduced yourselves as old friends and wished us well. That is if I have no further trouble from the two of you. Is that acceptable to you?"

"Yes," they said eyes still downcast.

"I expect you to respect the fact that Sesshomaru is now a married Demon." Catherine realized suddenly that she was not sure what that meant in this land. "And that he is bonded to me and I to him."

The Demonesses looked up suddenly at the term "bonded."

"What have I gotten myself into," thought Catherine. She quickly regained her calm. "To be bonded was Lord Sesshomaru's desire," she quickly added. "There is no reason for us to be enemies. I'm sure you and my husband were great friends and I would be a fool to think there were no women before me! "

With that Catherine sent the two Demonesses on their way with a few pleasantries and hurried back to the inn. She was relieved that Sesshomaru had not returned yet. The room smelled strongly of the herbs she had bought earlier. She opened all the windows to air out the room. She was still shaking a bit from her encounter with Peach and Plum. Was she angry? Yes, perhaps she was a bit. It was against all reason. She could not be angry about women he knew before he met her. Still, she wanted to throw things and stamp her feet. A nice hot cup of tea, that's what she needed. She took out the black tea from Ceylon. What a find and not a moment too soon. She had honey; there was a pot and tea things in the room. If she could find a splash of milk it would be perfect. She had not seen anyone this land drink milk or even eat beef for that matter. She would just have to take her tea with honey alone.

The process of making the tea was very relaxing. She boiled the water poured it steaming over the tea leaves and let it brew a few minutes. Soon she took her first sip of tea sweetened with honey. How she had missed a cup of black tea which brewed was a beautiful clear reddish brown. It was then that Sesshomaru returned. Thank God she was calm, maybe she would tease him a bit about Peach and Plum. She smiled a rose to greet him. As he turned to her she was surprised by the look on his face. He was visibly shaken.

"How did your meeting go my Lord?" Catherine asked quietly.

"Not well, not well at all," said Sesshomaru.

Catherine poured a cup of the tea for him. She would not be teasing him tonight.

"What is this?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It is black tea from Ceylon."

"It's not black."

"The dried leaves are, go on, take a sip," of course she did not put any honey in his tea. It was a little bitter, probably exactly what he would like.

He took a sip and continued draining his cup. He held his cup out for more which she poured.

"I take it you like it," she said pouring.

He said nothing as he drank his second cup of tea.

"Do you want to tell me about your meeting?" asked Catherine.

"It does not concern you," said Sesshomaru. Why did he say it like that? He could see her look away, hurt, she was only trying to help. He couldn't tell her, he did not want to alarm her. With any luck he could take care of Naraku and she need never know. Hopefully she had forgotten about her encounter with Naraku. He would like to keep it like that. "I have a gift for you," he said reaching into his sleeve.

He took out a polished box of teak and handed it to her. Catherine opened the box to find a necklace of gold and emeralds. It had been crafted to look like a delicate vine of gold with green emerald leaves.

"It's beautiful," she said putting it on.

"The emeralds made me think of your eyes." He said smiling a bit.

"I have something for you too," she said taking out the velvet bag and taking the chain from it. "It is a warrior's chain," she said, "The Elfen Lords of my world wear them. The metal is mithril a special metal forged by magic in my world."

"Will you help me put it on," he said

Sesshomaru was missing his left arm. It was easy to forget this because he was so adept with his right. A clasp on a chain, though, would elude him. Catherine fixed the clasp on the chain around his neck.

"I shall wear it always," he said, "It will bring me luck."

"Perhaps it is time we went home," said Catherine, "The trip has been wonderful but I miss our house and Rin and everyone there."

Sesshomaru smiled, "I too think it is time to go home. There is one thing I must ask of you. How long would it take to return my arm to me?"

Catherine was a bit surprised but she answered, "The entire process will take a few weeks give or take. You will need to take some herbs a few days before. We can grow the arm back in one night I think but then you will need a few weeks for the bone to harden properly and to return strength to your arm. Once the process starts it cannot be interrupted. You are very strong so it will probably take less time not more."

Sesshomaru was quiet, to defeat Naraku he would need all his strength. He would need his left arm back. "I'm ready if you are willing," he said.

That night Sesshomaru did not sleep, he sat by the open window looking out at the sky.

"Something is going on," thought Catherine. She was tempted to reach her mind into his to try to find out what but stopped herself. It was not right to invade, he would tell her when the time was right. She would just have to trust him.


	28. Chapter 28

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha they belong to the "Master"

Chapter 28

The Honeymoon is Over

As nice as most of the trip was Catherine was glad to arrive home. As they flew over the Palace she could see Rin run to the courtyard to greet them. Jaken and Lady Yoko were not too far behind. Sesshomaru was stoic as ever but Catherine exchanged hugs and kisses with all including Jaken. There were wonderful tales to tell about what they saw on the trip. Of course the biggest tales were those not told. Sesshomaru would tell no one not even Jaken, not even Catherine about Dark Side and what had happened there. Catherine decided to keep her meeting with Peach and Plum to herself for the time being.

Catherine was not used to keeping secrets and it did not sit well with her. Sesshomaru seemed relaxed and content but that unspoken thing that was obviously going on hung there like a viable presence, like an elephant in the room. He behaved like nothing had happened yet, she noticed, spent more and more time by himself. He had an old scroll that he seemed to be studying continually. She caught a quick glimpse of the scroll and saw that it was a map of some kind. What was going on what was he plotting? He was certainly affectionate at night but she could detect a quiet desperation in his embraces.

Rin was the one who actually shed some light on Sesshomaru's actions. She had been with him longer than Catherine, she knew his moods. Catherine saw her one afternoon sitting on the little bridge over the coi pond in the interior garden. She sat dangling her feet over the pond looking down at the water.

"What are you doing Rin," asked Catherine?

"Watching the fish," replied Rin. "I like the way they dart about the water and the way the sun reflects on the bottom."

Next to Rin were brushes, paper her ink and brushes. Catherine picked up a piece of paper. On it was a beautiful painting of the fish done in simple elegant strokes and subtle shading. She was stunned by the simple elegant beauty of the painting. It seemed impossible that one as young as Rin could have produced such a sophisticated beautiful work. Down the side of the paper was written a Haiku.

In a world of only water,

Who knows if goldfish weep?

"Did you paint this Rin?" asked Catherine.

"Yes," said Rin never taking her eyes from the fish. "Lady Yoko says I have talent. She is going to get me some pigment for water colors."

"Well she is certainly correct."

Catherine had sat down next to Rin. Little Pywacket joined them settling herself in Catherine's lap purring contentedly.

"Sesshomaru must be planning something, a battle or something," said Rin.

"How can you tell" asked Catherine?

"I just can, I've been with him long enough to know."

"I wish he would confide in me," said Catherine. "After all I'm his wife now."

Rin looked back down at the fish. "He won't, it isn't his way. It's like the fish here. You see how they all dart about except for that one, the big white one with the red markings. He just seems to sit there. When I feed the fish they all come swimming up except him. He is stronger and faster than the others. When he moves, it's like lightning and when he decides to eat he comes up like others aren't there. He just lives differently from them. Sesshomaru is like that, you cannot expect him to act like any other man. He just lives differently. I think he carefully considers most things he does. He will tell you what he thinks you need to know. It's just his way. If you love him, you need to accept that.

"Rin, you are wise beyond your years!' laughed Catherine.

Rin gave her a big smile, "I just notice things," she said turning her attention once again to the pond.

Catherine sat with her awhile enjoying afternoon. A child who followed a Demon, who became a demon's daughter was bound to be special. Well whatever Sesshomaru was planning he needed both his arms. Catherine got up taking Pywacket in her arms; she had better get started on that.

Catherine had all the ingredients she needed for the tonic Sesshomaru would have to drink. His arm would grow back naturally in about fifty years or so. What she needed to do was stimulate the growth and speed it up. The tonic would simply strengthen him since to build the arm he would be drawing from his body. Sesshomaru was very powerful. Whatever he lost he would soon build back. Catherine served the first dose that evening. Sesshomaru downed it dispassionately but then surprised her by asking if the process could be speeded even more.

"No," said Catherine, "the preparation cannot be accelerated, it would weaken your body and it would take longer to build your strength back also. The arm might not grow back properly.

Sesshomaru endured the treatments patiently for two weeks. Catherine thought of how nice it was to have him around. Would their life together be like this or would it just be a series of brief interludes between trips away.

Finally came the night of the final treatment. This was when she would accelerate the growth. Catherine had carefully chosen a night with a full moon. Sesshomaru was strongest then. She left instruction that once the process began they must not be disturbed, no matter what. She gave an order to Jaken, Lady Yoko and Rin that once they entered their chamber they were not to be disturbed no matter what.

"I don't care if fire falls from the sky or a dragon attacks or a high wave! Save yourselves but leave us be. Don't worry, she added, "I'll take care of things in here!"

Catherine turned to see Sesshomaru smiling at her as close to laughing as she had seen him in a long time.

"You are very fierce great Demoness of the Far West!" he said.

"Yes," she said, "I am. Now take your robe off and lie down.'

"That sounds like fun!" he said still smiling.

"Yes, well, I may enjoy it but you'll be unconscious."

"I will?"

"You must not move during the procedure, also it may be unpleasant. I'm going to put you to sleep, when you wake up you wile have your arm back."

There was almost a sadness Catherine felt from Sesshomaru. He took off his robe and lay down on the mat his head and back on the fur that was always with him. Catherine checked the jar containing the infusion, more than enough was still sparkling within. Putting her hand over Sesshomaru's eyes she summoned power from the air around them and put him gently into a deep sleep. Once again she was surprised at how young he looked when asleep. She went quickly to work. Using her wand she drew the life force from the infusion and directed it to his shoulder and back and the stump of his arm. Immediately she saw the growth begin. She had to carefully monitor the growth through the night so that the growth remained even and properly focused. It was going to be a long night! She had to remain awake and vigilant. Sesshomaru would draw from his body to build the arm. When he awoke he would be very hungry. She had managed to locate those who made leather and was able to purchase some fresh red meat. Of course no one in the kitchen would touch it so she had it in a closed container with directions to keep it cool. The night wore on; she had done this several times with her mother twice on her own. It never failed to amaze her how the arm or limb which ever would proceed through the night. In Sesshomaru's case she needed to keep the process from proceeding too quickly putting strain on his body.

Far into the night there was a commotion outside. Catherine could hear people shouting and running around. Sesshomaru's eyelids began to flicker. Catherine put her hand over his face and sent him back into deep sleep. This was where discipline came into play. As much as she wanted to check that all was well, as worried as she was she knew she must stay on her task.

As daybreak came Catherine could see that the arm was fully grown. She checked it against the other arm to be sure the length dimensions, finger, wrist were symmetrical. She checked the arm thoroughly making sure all was in place. She then stopped the growth. The new arm was a little thinner than the right arm but would soon build up.

Sesshomaru looked thinner also; he would need to build up too.

Carefully she brought him out of his sleep. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. As he tried to get up she pressed him gently down.

"Not yet, you have a new arm. You well need a couple of hours at least to get used to it. How do you feel?"

"Hungry," he replied, he carefully lifted his new left arm opening and closing his hand.

"I'll help you get up so you don't put weight on your new arm," said Catherine but Sesshomaru was already up."

"You forget I am used to doing things with my right arm only, on my right side."

He quickly dressed as he always did. The new arm made him feel a little awkward and; unbalanced. It was similar to the way he had felt when he had first lost his arm. Of course there was no pain and this time it was a happy occasion. He examined the wrist and fingers of his new arm.

"The poison glands are in your wrist same as your right hand,"  
said Catherine quietly.

Sesshomaru looked over at her darkly, she had read his mind.

Catherine left the room to go to the kitchen. Soon she returned with a tray on which was a white covered bowl. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red when he saw it.

"You need this to build your strength quickly,  
said Catherine.

"Turn around," said Sesshomaru.

Catherine turned her back to him. She heard nothing but the clink of the ceramic lid being lifted. The bowl was full of fresh red meat. It did not sound as if he was eating, she didn't really know what she expected to hear. At his word she turned. The bowl was absolutely clean, not a sign of meat, not a drop of blood anywhere. Sesshomaru looked better, not as thin and drawn. He rose and walked to the door.

"Let us see what the cook has prepared," he said.

They entered the dining room to find Lady Yoko, Rin and Pywacket there. Rin was feeding Pywacket fish from her plate.

"Oh!" said Lady Yoko I surprise. "My Lord we did not expect you1'

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, Catherine at his side.

"Don't be formal on my account," He said smiling. "Was there a disturbance last night?"

"Yes," said Catherine, "What was going on last night?"

"Oh nothing," giggled Lady Yoko, "Just some large wasps, I have never seen any like them. We thought they were after the honey bees but this morning the hives were untouched."

Sesshomaruwas silent. Catherine see something was wrong. Even Rin looked down obviously shaken.

"Was anyone stung?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh no, they seemed to be looking for something," said Lady Yoko.

"Something they did not find," thought Sesshomaru to himself.

There was nothing to be done. His arm was weak. He would need time to strengthen it. At least he would be here in case of an attack.


	29. Chapter 29

I have no claim on any characters from Inuyasha they all belong to Ms. Takahashi (the master) however there are a few characters that are all mine. That you to all who have stuck with me so far I promise the end is near.

Chapter 29

Soltice

The days grew warmer as summer approached. Sesshomaru attacked building up his arm with a complete single mindedness. Catherine would find him in the garden working with a heavy blunt piece of iron swinging and leaping with it as if it were a sword. His own sword of course was too dangerous to practice with so close to living creatures but at night he would disappear to find a secluded spot to practice where the power and magic could do no harm. Catherine would wake up to find him gone from their bed. She would lie awake knowing that something was going on but also knowing she could not ask him or probe his mind to find out what. She was just going to have to wait until he was ready to tell her. Waiting was not one of her virtues and this whole state of affairs was driving her crazy. Still, the sight of him stripped to the waist, his beautiful body working hard at exercise made her heart sing. Perhaps she could wait.

Sesshomaru had slid very quickly and easily into the role of Lord of the Manor. The servants who had come to Catherine for orders and instruction suddenly and very naturally came to him. This annoyed Catherine quite a bit. After all, up to now she had run things very well and the palace originally was supposed to be hers. This was, though, a patriarchal society and there was nothing she could do about it. When he left for whatever he was planning, things would go back to the way they had been. With all her heart she did not wish him to go. She would sacrifice her control gladly if he would just stay with her. She had such a bad feeling, apprehensive, like a storm gathering.

It was a hot night when the full moon seemed to glow red in the sky. Despite the heat they had made love passionately. Again Catherine felt desperation in his embraces as if he felt he was holding her for the last time. They lay quietly in the dark for a while neither speaking. Finally Sesshomaru spoke.

"I must leave early in the morning. I have an important mission, if all goes well I will not be too long away," he said.

Catherine lay quietly next to him wondering if she should ask where he was going, what he needed to do.

"I sensed that something was going on with you these past months," she said. "Can't you tell me anything?"

"I would rather not, it does not concern you," he said.

"Yes it does," Sesshomaru was a terrible liar you could see through him in a minute. Thank goodness he rarely tried to tell an untruth.

Sesshomaru chuckled despite the gravity of the situation. Alright, but I would rather not worry you.

"Not knowing will worry me more than anything you could tell me."

Sesshomaru was silent.

Catherine was so exasperated she wanted to scream. It would be so easy to probe his mind. Maybe if she was careful he wouldn't even notice. No, Sesshomaru was amazingly powerful. He would know if she tried and that might cause bad feelings as he headed for what was probably a dangerous situation.

"Why can't you tell me," she said finally? "If this concerns me don't you think I should know? Perhaps I can help. Perhaps I should come with you. I could be of great help to you, have you forgotten I am very powerful too. Perhaps we should face this challenge together!"

"No!" he rolled around and grabbed her arms hard. "You must promise me this! You must promise that you do not try to follow me when I go! You must stay here with Rin and care for her!" He relaxed his grip on her arms. "Please, you must promise me this!"

"I-I promise," said Catherine a bit shocked by this turn of events.

"There is something else you must do for me. If I am gone for more than a week you must take Rin and go to Avalon! You will be safe there I am sure. Go very quickly if that happens; take Ah-Un and even Jaken if he will go. If I can I will find you there."

"Avalon is a moving island shrouded in mist. You may not be able to find us," said Catherine tears coming to her eyes.

He folded his arms gently around her, "don't worry," he said, "I'll find you. It is important that you are safe. Hopefully it will not come to that. I should be able to dispatch this problem quickly."

The next morning Catherine stood with Sesshomaru on the cliff outside the palace watching the sun rise over the sea. Rin came running up to them.

"My Lord," she said! "I didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye!"

"I will hopefully not be long Rin. See that you obey Catherine. Do as she says no matter what!"

"Yes my Lord," said Rin in a small voice.

Sesshomaru stood at the edge of the cliff. He formed a ball of energy and seemed to just step into it. It sped away quickly across the sea. Catherine put her arm around Rin's shoulders as they watched the ball quickly disappear from sight.

Far from the palace deep in the mountains in a place called Darkside a little old wizard stood in his room contemplating a large wormlike creature caught in a cage.

"You are wrapped deep in dark sorcery my friend," he said, "One spell overlapped on another. Obviously Naraku did not want this spell broken. He is a sly one. Let us see if I can unlock each of these spells."

Iwamatzu began writing spells on the floor around the cage as he chanted. He dipped a cupful of the potion he was boiling in a large cauldron this he threw directly on the creature as he repeated and incantation. The creature screamed and writhed shaking the steel bars almost to the breaking point.

"Only a little more," said the wizened gnome as he took a sparkling powder letting it stream from his hand as he circled the cage.

He took a handful of the powder and throwing at the creature again repeated the incantation. This time the creature seemed to shift and flicker until lying on the floor of the cage was a large demon with one glowing red eye the other closed obviously damaged. He raised his head weakly to look at Iwamatzu.

"I don't know how long this will last I fear," said Iwamatzu. "Whatever spell brought you to this it is very twisted."

"I understand," said the Demon. "I was under a control but I knew what I was doing I just couldn't stop it. You must tell the Demon I was with, everything I told him, it was a lie. Naraku left my country a while ago. He pulled power from our vortex and left! He put me under his control to divert the Demon Sesshomaru so he would be far from this country."

"Why would he do that?" asked Iwamatzu.

"I do not know nor do I know where he is. I do know it is a place of great power and it is in this country."

"I see," said Iwamatsu, "can you tell me……"

At that moment the Demon screamed as he burst into flame. Within a minute nothing was left but ash.

Iwamatzu shook his head, "what a pity," he said, "I will have to locate Sesshomaru and tell him, I hope it is not too late."

Up in the Demon market a little red dragon was enjoying the spoils of his job for Sesshomaru. True to his word Sesshomaru had paid him very well. He was now starting to enjoy what good life a little dragon like him could enjoy. He sat in a fine restaurant that usually would not cater to little red dragons enjoying a lavish meal with his friends. All of a sudden a plump little dragon flew in to his table.

"Hey Ti-en you have a job!" he said.

"Why are you disturbing me here?" said the little dragon. "You know I am retired!"

"The patron said you must take this job!"

"Is it Sesshomaru," asked the dragon suddenly concerned?

"No, he is a wizard in Darkside. He said you must come right away!"

"Send someone else! I'd never go to Darkside, even when I was working."

"Yeah, well, he said if you were reluctant to tell you this. The information you gave Sesshomaru was a trap. If you don't put this right Sesshomaru will probably tear you to shreds or worse slowly."

"Oh dear," said the little dragon, "I fear my friends I must go please enjoy the meal it is all paid for. I hope to join you again for a joyful evening." With that he took the paper from the little fat dragon and hurried to the address printed on it.

"Darkside," he thought, "of all places!"


	30. Chapter 30

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha but O-boy do I like to frolic and play with them!!!

Chapter 30

The Attack

Catherine and Rin stood for a while on the cliff after Sesshomaru was completely out of sight. They were not sure why. They scanned the horizon for just a glimpse of the energy ball that had taken him away. Of course it was gone, it had zipped out of sight faster than a breath. Finally, as the sun rose from the horizon Catherine sighed and turned to Rin.

"There is no use for us to stand here anymore," she said, "He's gone to whatever mission he needed to fulfill. We might as well get on with our day."

Rin turned to her and nodded eyes down cast. Perhaps this was hardest for her. After all, Sesshomaru was the only family she had for a very long time. She looked up to him, to her the sun shone from him.

Catherine smiled, "It is going to be a hot day perhaps later we can go down to the beach. We'll go where no one else goes. It will be all ours. We can splash in the water and eat a lunch on the sand and we'll talk about Sesshomaru. We'll talk without anyone else hearing us, not even Jaken or Lady Yoko. It will be all ours."

Rin smiled finally, "I'd like that," she said, "I miss him already."

"So do I," said Catherine, "It was so nice to have him around with us for a while wasn't it?'

They walked back to the palace the servants of course asked about Sesshomaru. Catherine told them he had left on an important mission. No more was said and suddenly Catherine was the Lady of the House again all business being brought to her. The morning was uneventful. Catherine and Rin went for a short ride. Catherine told the stable boy to let Taro have a good run since he of course would let no one ride him but Sesshomaru. Yes he was definitely a Demon's horse. She couldn't shake the feeling that all was not well. She and Rin made their plans for the beach, they had a lunch packed and would take Rosie and Snow with them. It was then that Catherine noticed Pywacket who had been walking around her feet mewing trying to get her attention. Catherine picked up the tiny cat.

"What is it sweetheart," she said? "Are you trying to tell me something?"

The little cat looked deep into her eyes. What she saw struck cold fear in her heart. Something was coming, it was dangerous and it was coming fast! No time to go to Avalon this danger was immediate!

"Quickly everyone please listen! You must get out of here now! Get the horses and Ah Un and run! Run away from the palace and the shore! Go to hills and hide, there are caves find them and hide there, go now!!

"Please Lady," said one of the men. "Let us go to the village and get our families. We believe you but, don't we have time for that? The sky is calm we can see nothing."

"No, I'm begging you go now, there is no time. I will stay here and do what I can for the village. Please, go now!!"

Everyone ran, the men to the stables to get the horses. The ladies and children were placed on their backs even Taro suddenly allowed riders. Rin and Jaken took Ah Un and loaded as many on their back as they could and all headed away from the palace and shore.

Before she left, Rin asked Catherine, "Is it Naraku, do you sense him?"

"It is not him," said Catherine, "But I have a feeling whoever it is, he is behind it."

Soon the palace was empty; Catherine stood looking out at the village. Did she have time to evacuate it? What did this thing want? She stamped down and created a barrier over the village, hopefully this would protect them. She had a terrible feeling it wouldn't.

Suddenly a large black shadow flew over the village. The villagers ran from their houses to look. Catherine truly wished they wouldn't. She was relieved to see it pass over the village as it came directly to the palace. Catherine reached down pulling more energy up as she prepared to meet whatever it was.

With a resounding crack the side of the palace crumbled as a large black creature stepped inside. It looked almost like a very large, very black shadow with glowing yellow eyes.

"A wraith," thought Catherine, "It looks like a type of wraith." They could be very dangerous depending on how powerful they were. This one seemed extremely powerful, malevolence emanated from it in waves.

"Don't come any closer!" said Catherine gathering her strength as it approached.

"Your power will have no effect on me," said the wraith its voice an evil whisper.

Catherine gathered her power and courage, "what do you want?" she asked.

"You," it answered.

"Why, who has sent you?"

"I think you know. My orders are to destroy all you cherish and bring you to my master."

"There is nothing here I cherish," said Catherine. "Just do as you must with me."

The thing chuckled horribly, "I don't think so, you will come with me but there must be death also."

Catherine let loose with a stream of pure energy but it passed through the creature as if it was truly just a shadow and out the hole in the wall.

Again the thing chuckled, "I told you your power would have no effect on me." It stepped towards her. "Enough of this nonsense, we must be going." It moved like lightning grabbing Catherine around the waist. "My master is impatient to see you." It said as it took to flight holding Catherine tightly. She struggled against it but it held her like a piece of iron. "Where are the people of this house," it said? "have they run to the village?"

Catherine was silent, "forgive me," she thought.

The thing flew over the village holding her tightly. "So there is nothing you cherish here? Well, you won't mind if I indulge myself then," it said.

From the creature came a black mist which penetrated the barrier. Catherine could hear the people of the village screaming. Tears came to her eyes, "forgive me," she whispered under her breath.

The thing let out a laughing howl as they sped off down the shore then inland towards the mountains.

Sesshomaru was almost to his destination. He could travel almost instantaneously but for something this far away he had to travel in a series of leaps. He had calculated about four leaps for this trip and he had stopped to make his final leap. Suddenly something came hurtling through his barrier. It grabbed hold of his fur almost making him loose balance and sending them both into the sea. It was the little red messenger dragon.

"What is the meaning of this," growled Sesshomaru? "Did I not pay you what I promised?"

"Oh please master have pity on me your humble servant!" choked the dragon trembling. "I have terrible news, we have both been deceived! Please believe me, the information I gave you I thought was correct but it was not. It was all a lie."

"What?!" thundered Sesshomaru grabbing the dragon around the neck. "Speak quickly before you die!"

"Please master, we have both been deceived. It was Iwamatzu who drew the truth from the demon you met with. He was under Naraku's control to get you out of the way. Naraku wants your Lady!"

"Do you know where he is?" Sesshomaru's eyes had already turned red his mouth distended with long sharp teeth.

"He is in the mountains south west of the village. Iwamatzu said he is at the position of a great vortex!!"

Sesshomaru's grip relaxed his face returned to normal. "Go little one, go home tell Iwamatzu that I am on my way."

With that he tossed the little dragon out from the energy ball and with a flash the ball disappeared from view.


	31. Chapter 31

I do not own any of the characters from Inuyasha and it is a good thing because I would have resolved everything by now.

Chapter 31

In the Vortex

Catherine felt numb, what had happened to all the people in the village? Were they all dead? She knew the answer she just didn't want to think about it. In the creature's tight grasp she flew up over the mountains away from the shoreline. What about Sesshomaru, was he alright or had the creature killed him first then headed for the village. At least Rin was safe and the people who worked in the palace but their families… Why had she not been able to fight this thing, why had she not been able to prevent this?

The creature flew into the craggy side of a large cone shaped mountain. Inside was a jagged cave Catherine recognized this as volcanic rock. She tried to reach out to the power locked within but found all locked and inaccessible. The creature arrived in a chamber and threw her roughly into a cell cut into the rock. It then quickly closed a door of iron bars which seemed to lock immediately.

"You can wait here until the master is ready to see you," it said turning and leaving.

Catherine sat miserable on the floor of the cell. She took out her wand and tried to draw power from anywhere, the rock, the air but nothing seemed to work. She took a breath to calm her nerves, a cool head was what she needed now. She couldn't help anyone if she was locked in here and she would never escape if she fell apart. Looking around she could see that this cell was new. It had been recently hewn from the rock the iron bars were new too.

The wraith appeared again and pulled open the door. It grabbed Catherine's arm in it's iron grip and pulled her roughly from the cell. "The master wishes to see you," it said. "That's the only reason you are still alive. You should be grateful. Maybe after he is done with you he will give you to me."

The creature dragged her roughly through the caverns until they came to a large chamber. There was a large elaborate throne carved from black rock and on that throne sat Naraku. Kneeling at his feet was a young woman her clothing a bit askew. Catherine knew immediately that she was human and that she had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She felt pity for her. Naraku rose from the throne his wavy black hair falling down his back. His cloths were also a loose and open. Catherine knew he had done this on purpose she hated to think of the reason.

He smiled "hold her arms," he said walking toward her.

The wraith held her as Naraku put his hands on her body. Catherine shut her eyes tight as Naraku invaded her with his hands. He was looking for something. Suddenly he reached into her sleeve and pulled out her wand.

"So this is the powerful wand," he said walking away from her. He examined it , "It's just a filthy piece of wood," he said tossing it to the side. "I'm sure you've notice by now that your power does not work in here. After our last meeting I took great pains to put blocks on this entire mountain. You will not be able to draw any power from the earth or air or anything here." He nodded to the wraith who let Catherine go bowed and left the chamber.

"Are you going to kill me?" asked Catherine defiantly.

"Oh no, it's tempting and I did consider it but I have something better planned. I could of course as easily as this." He lightly pointed his hand in the direction of the woman. A blue spark shot out and hit her sending her across the room against the wall. She fell no more than a charred corpse. "Silly little thing but she was amusing for a while." Naraku turned back to Catherine and smiled. He let his robe fall over his broad shoulders. He had fashioned himself to be handsome but his red eyes betrayed him.

Catherine suddenly caught a glimpse of what he had in mind. He was not going to kill her, he was going to rape her. Not only that, he was going to impregnate her with something monstrous, something with her face. She was going to have to get out of here!

Naraku started to laugh; he knew she had seen her fate. "What is wrong my love, are you not happy to become my bride?" he taunted. "After what you did to me I think I am being more than generous. I see the dog you have been with has not gotten you with child or should I say "Pup" yet."

Catherine said a silent pray thanking God she was not pregnant. She shuddered to think what may have happened to her unborn child here if she was.

Naraku walked slowly towards her smiling. He let his robe fall lower revealing his broad chest. Catherine could only see the writhing malignancy that made up his body. He was trying to entice her! He had no idea what she truly saw when she looked at him.

She began frantically digging down trying to find a break in the blocks trying to get at some power. Her mother's words came to her. "You must dig down until you find it." Deeper and deeper she probed stamping the ground as unobtrusively as she could.

"Come my love, you shall be mine," said Naraku taunting her as he approached.

Down, down she dug deeper and deeper until…. She found it, she was able to break through the barrier but the earth here was very unstable it was a river of lava.

Naraku had reached her he put his arms around her just as she pulled up the unstable energy from the mountain. It came up as a surge of energy which burned him as he embraced her.

Naraku screamed and pushed her back, "That will cost you," he said throwing her against the wall and sealing her in with solid rock.

Catherine found herself in a tiny space with just about enough room to stand and move her arms. The ground began to shake violently when it stopped Catherine could see her cell had cracked enough to let in air. Well that was good at least.

Sesshomaru sped back to the palace. He found himself there just as the sun was beginning to set. He was dismayed to find the palace wall broken and nobody inside. He looked around, Catherine's scent seemed to lead out to the village but all he could smell there was death. Rin's scent led to the hills north of the palace. There was no death there. He was thankful for that. What had happened? He created a cloud and flew down to the village. What he found was almost more than he could bear. Everyone was dead. He recognized Nobu and the children that had watched him from behind a rock when he and Ah Un had first entered the village. All were dead, how had this happened? He fell to his knees, what was he going to do? It was said that in the hands of a great Saint Tenseiga could bring back a thousand souls. He was a Demon who had done many bad things. He was no Saint perhaps if he could find one. It was impossible there was no time. Sesshomaru prayed to whoever would listen.

"I possess the sword of heaven but I am just a Demon and not worthy of it. God of the Universe please hear me grant this Demon the wisdom to know what to do. Send a great Saint if you must or send me enlightenment but please help me." For the first time in many, many years a tear fell from Sesshomaru's eye. Tenseiga pulsed, just a little at first then a strong pulse. Sesshomaru rose slowly and drew Tenseiga. Before him he saw scores of pallbearers of the after life. Holding the sword before him almost in a trace he walked through the village destroying scores of pallbearers with each stroke. The villagers rose with each stroke. Looking with awe at the Demon who once again saved them. When he was finished Sesshomaru felt as if he was waking from a dream. All around him stood the villagers one by one they knelt before him.

"Get up," said Sesshomaru, "did anyone see Catherine."

"I did," said a young boy, "A creature that looked like a large shadow was carrying her over the village."

Sesshomaru looked to the south, "I must go after her. I believe your friends and family from the palace are safe in the hills. You may go find them."

Sesshomaru created an energy orb and stepped in allowing it to take him south and west towards the mountains.


	32. Chapter 32

I of course have no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha. We are getting very close to the end a couple of chapters I promise. Thanks to all who have stuck through this epic. It has been pointed out that I have had some trouble with the correct spelling of the swords, I confess this is true. Hopefully I have finally gotten this right and will edit the rest of the story when I get a chance.

Chapter 32

The Battle

Sesshomaru stepped from the energy sphere into a craggy outcrop. He could feel the power from the vortex. It was coming from a large volcanic mountain just ahead of him. The power of the vortex seemed to be muted as if someone had surrounded it with a block of some kind. Sesshomaru smiled grimly, this was obviously the work of Naraku. He leaped with lightning speed to the peak, Naraku had Catherine there was no time to lose. Sesshomaru stood facing the mountain; there should be an opening somewhere, an entrance. Suddenly movement and a flash of color caught his eye. It was Inuyasha arriving on the scene, alone. Sesshomaru felt a twinge of irritation; Inuyasha could only slow him down.

"What're you doin' here?" snarled Inuyasha.

"I could ask you the same thing," replied Sesshomaru trying to mask his growing irritation.

"Yeah, well we both know don't we? Go home Sesshomaru, Naraku's mine!"

Sesshomaru tried to control his growing anger. He leaped to get closer to the mountain but Inuyasha blocked his way.

"I said, this is my fight, I don't need you!" Inuyasha growled.

Again anger flared in Sesshomaru but it was tempered by the thought of what was at stake. "We are wasting time," he said quietly. "Naraku has Catherine."

Inuyasha's face changed suddenly. "I heard you two were bonded. You let this happen? Some great Daiyoukai you are allowing your own wife to be captured! Step down; I'll save her for you!"

"This is pointless," said Sesshomaru quietly, "are we going to bicker or get on with it?" He jumped closer to the mountain and turned to Inuyasha. "Either help me or get out of the way!"

The ground suddenly rumbled and shook violently. Inuyasha leaped next to Sesshomaru.

"This changes nothing between us!" he said, "I am doing this for Catherine."

Suddenly three large Demons appeared on the outcrop overlooking the mountain. Inuyasha reached for Tessaiga.

"No," said Sesshomaru, "These are my friends I believe they are here to help." He waved a greeting to them which they returned.

Almost at the same time another group appeared; Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala. "They found me, I did not want them to be in danger," said Inuyasha.

"We may need all the help we can get," said Sesshomaru.

Suddenly an onslaught of hundreds of Demons emerged from the mountain. Everyone jumped into action. Vrashtshi held a sword in each hand which he used with deadly lightning force. Mazinga possessed amazing brute strength and Chu could send energy beams that vaporized scores of demons. Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kilala and even Shippo employed their special abilities, even so hundreds turned to thousands and even with Tessaiga's wind scar and Sesshomaru's energy whip and other powers the end didn't seem in sight.

Mazinga's voice suddenly boomed over the battle. "Enter the mountain, we can handle this!"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked up to see all nodding in agreement. Ahead of them was a large cave entrance. I can smell Naraku in here said Sesshomaru as they entered a wide passageway into the mountain.

They had only gone a little way down the passage when Sesshomaru lightly touched Inuyasha's shoulder bidding him to stop. Sesshomaru silently signaled Inuyasha to be quiet. At first Inyasha was puzzled, he did not smell or sense anything as an immediate threat. Suddenly he was aware of a large shadow flitting around the walls of the tunnel. It took form in front of them.

"It is a wraith," whispered Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha had seen and battled all sorts of creatures but he had never seen a wraith.

"You shall not pass!" the wraith whispered and let fly a surge of power that threw both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru back down the tunnel. Inuyasha got up, unsheathed Tessaiga and ran quickly back down the tunnel toward the wraith.

"No wait!" shouted Sesshomaru behind him but Inuyasha was not listening.

"Windscar!!" he shouted as he unleashed the power of Tessaiga.

The tunnel shook violently as rock showered down on the two. The wraith stood unharmed laughing. Sesshomaru was buried in rock debris which he quickly broke through just in time to see Inuyasha struggling against the wraith's iron grip on his neck. "Little Demon," it hissed, "I shall enjoy your slow painful death. I shall savor each second!"

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tenseiga and approached the wraith.

"What, another sword?' it smirked "Your swords have no power on me!"

Sesshomaru smiled, it was not a pleasant smile. Even the wraith momentarily loosened its grip on Inuyasha's throat allowing him to escape. Tenseiga was the sword of Heaven, the life giving sword, the only sword that could harm a wraith and Sesshomaru knew how to use it. With one swift motion Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to slice an opening in the air. The wraith was immediately sucked in.

"This sword can restore life," said Sesshomaru still smiling. "This sword can send you straight to Hell!!"

With a scream the wraith was sucked into the opening which immediately sealed up after. It was a much shaken Inuyasha who stood and sheathed his Tessaiga.

"Fool!" hissed Sesshomaru, "Do you want to bring this entire mountain down on us? Do you not know how to fight a wraith?"

Inuyasha was silent. Sesshomaru realized that of course he did not know about wraiths. They were rare, he had no one to teach him and whose fault was that? The ground shook violently again.

"Come," said Sesshomaru his tone gentler. "This mountain may yet come down with no help from either of us."

In her little prison Catherine frantically tried to reach down past the barriers and once again draw power from the mountain. She could tell the barriers had been tightened. From outside the chamber she heard Naraku's voice.

"What is wrong my love, are you impatient for my touch?" he sneered. "Never fear, I have a little business to attend to then you shall have all my attention." He laughed as he moved away from the chamber.

The ground rumbled and shook violently, no doubt, thought Catherine from her previous break through. If the earth continued to shake Naraku's barriers would come down. Hopefully that would be before the entire mountain went up.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued down the tunnel. It was Inuyasha who raised his hand as signal to stop.

"I smell Naraku," he whispered, "we must be close."

"Naraku has put barriers no doubt to block Catherine's power," whispered Sesshomaru. "They work both ways. He is probably expecting me but may not be aware of you. If you stay behind me and keep hidden..."

"Why, so you can kill him yourself?' growled Inuyasha, "I don't think so!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "If he doesn't sense you, he will have no time to prepare for the wind scar. I can keep him occupied and get him in position and you can hit him. It may be the chance we need." Sesshomaru was practically shaking with the effort to keep his temper under control. If demons could get ulcers, dealing with his younger brother would surely give him one. Of course he realized that he, Sesshomaru was the cause of most of these problems. He knew deep down that his brother was smart and powerful. He must keep reminding himself of that.

Inuyasha looked a bit sheepish as he nodded agreement and two continued down the tunnel. Light was visible just ahead. Sesshomaru motioned to Inuyasha to stay hidden as they approached. Inuyasha quietly drew his sword keeping it inactive as he flattened himself against the wall.

Sesshomarus stepped boldly into the chamber to keep Naraku's attention on him. Naraku sat on an elaborate throne and smiled as Sesshomaru approached. Sesshomaru scanned the chamber he could smell Catherine but she was no where to be seen. Suddenly he saw a charred female corpse against the wall. His heart skipped a beat but no, the smell was wrong. This woman, whoever she had been was not his Catherine.

"How gallant!" laughed Naraku, "Sesshomaru has come to save his lady love. I must say I didn't know you had it in you. You surprise me, and you came alone, no surprise there."

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tessaiga and held his breath. Sesshomaru was right, Naraku did not know he was here.

"Where is Catherine?" said Sesshomaru.

"Oh she's safe for the time being," smiled Naraku. "She belongs to me now. Well this has been pleasant but I think it is time for you to die." He let loose with a tremendous beam of energy that Sesshomaru quickly avoided. He had to get Naraku in position for Inuyasha.

Naraku began to laugh, "I forgot how fast you are!" His body seemed to grow as spikes and limbs burst from his back.

The ground shook violently again throwing Sesshomaru against the rock wall. He sensed her, Catherine, with a quick movement he broke the rock with his fist freeing Catherine.

"What a bother," said Naraku, "I was looking forward to some quality time with Catherine now I suppose I'll have to kill you together."

Naraku let loose a couple of power beans. Sesshomaru slipped his arm around Catherine waist and quickly jumped with her out of the way. He had to get Naraku in Inuyasha's line of fire. He hoped his hot headed brother would be patient and stay hidden.

"I am surprised how slow are," said Sesshomaru, "You must be getting old!"

Naraku shot more beams at him as Sesshomaru with Catherine leaped out of the way. "Good," he thought, "he's getting careless."

The ground shook even more violently as the chamber floor cracked and lava began to seep through. Sesshomaru whispered in Catherine's ear, "are the barriers down, can you pull power?" She nodded yes. "When we get Naraku in front of the tunnel I want you to pull power and hit him with everything you have!" Sesshomaru with Catherine leaped to the tunnel entrance. "Of course you are only a half Demon after all, I cannot expect more from you!" taunted Sesshomaru.

"Fools! You will never escape me!" screamed Naraku as he moved to the cave entrance.

As soon as Catherine's feet touched the ground she pulled as much power as she could and sent it directly at Naraku's chest.

At the same time Inuyasha stepped into the tunnel entrance with Tessaiga. "Windscar," he shouted sending the immense power of Tessaiga directly at Naraku.

Sesshomaru had formed a large ball of energy which he let fly at Naraku. All three seemed to hit Naraku at the same time as the chamber erupted in lava and falling rock. Sesshomaru held Catherine close and grabbed Inuyasha's arm pulling him into the energy sphere he had formed and transported them out of the mountain as it collapsed then exploded in a tremendous plume of lava.

The sphere came to rest on a cliff over looking the mountain. They stepped out relieved to see their friends safe, watching in awe at the destruction before them.

The valley had become a lake of lava and what was left of the mountain continued to explode with tremendous violence!

Sesshomaru turned Catherine to face him. "Did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" Sesshomaru could barely choke out the words.

"No my love, thank God," she said as they held each other.

Catherine looked out at the destruction before them. "Oh dear," she said, I believe I may have started this."

Sesshomaru pulled her close and, to the shock of Inuyasha and his party, began to laugh.


	33. Chapter 33

I have no claim on any of the characters from Inuyasha. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi (the master).

Chapter 33

Aftermath

The volcano was happily confined to an uninhabited valley. The mountain range protected the surrounding villages from any major ill effects also the wind was cooperating. All traveled silently to the palace still awed by the tremendous destructive force they had just witnessed. Only Shippo, who was after all still a small child, jumped and bubbled with excitement he could not contain.

"Did you see that? What an explosion! We must have gotten Naraku for sure!"

The rest were quiet as they arrived at the Palace. The villagers had all come up and reunited with their friends and family who had hidden in the hills. The Palace was crowded with people, the air charged with excitement. A cheer lifted as all approached from the air. When Sesshomaru landed with Catherine the villagers rushed to him falling on their knees and bowing.

"What is this?" said Sesshomaru his usual stoic self.

"You brought us back from death itself!" said an old man still bowing at his feet.

"Nonsense!" said Sesshomaru. "The wraith's miasma rendered you all unconscious, that is all. I dissipated the miasma and you woke up. Get up, save your praise for one who truly deserves it!"

Inuyasha watched the scene unfold quietly. He could sense that what Sesshomaru said was not quite the truth. The truth he perceived was almost more than he could accept. Could it be? Could his stone cold brother be capable of using Tetsaiga to revive a hundred lives? It would mean he had a great heart. When had this change happened? He looked at Rin, Jaken and Catherine, at the villagers who obviously loved Sesshomaru, perhaps the change had been happening slowly over time. The wounds in Inuyasha's heart caused by Sesshomaru's past cruel treatment were still fresh, they still hurt. Inuyasha turned and walked away from the scene before him. Sesshomaru may be evolving but it would be a long time if ever before Inuyasha would trust or forgive him.

Shippo was so excited. "Did you get him?" he asked Inuyasha. "Did you kill Naraku?"

Sesshomaru listened quietly. Inuyasha who was standing quietly in a doorway finally answered. "You should ask Kagome and Miroku." He said frowning. "Kagome will know if the jewel shards have been purified. Miroku's wind tunnel will be gone the curse broken if Naraku is dead." Miroku had been avoiding his gaze, "so Monk," he said, "Is your wind tunnel gone?" Miroku turned away eyes downcast. Sango went to him. "Kagome," said Inuyasha meeting her gaze, "do you sense the jewel shards? Have they been purified?" Kagome tried to answer but her voice seemed to catch in her throat. "I didn't think so," said Inuyasha roughly. "Perhaps we should not be celebrating!" he said leaving. Kagome ran after him.

It had gone silent, Catherine spoke up. "At least we are all safe and we are all together now. I think that is cause for celebration! The future is always unsure. I prefer to live in the here and now. You all rescued me from Naraku and I am very grateful. I choose to be happy and celebrate that!"

The mood lightened because no one wanted to dwell on bad things. Sesshomaru and Nobu went to inspect the hole in the wall. "It is not so bad," said Nobu, "we can fix it quickly!"

Sango had been listening to Catherine; she took Miroku into the garden. "Let's get married now!" she said. "I don't want to wait anymore!"

Miroku smiled sadly, "We discussed this. We agreed that when Naraku is dead, if we survive, when my curse is broken, we will live together."

Sango laughed suddenly, "We live together now!" she said. "Suppose we never defeat Naraku. What if you die or I die? I do not want to die never having been your wife. I want to make the most of the time we have!"

"Suppose you become pregnant," said Miroku quietly, "do you really want to bring a child into a world with Naraku? Do you want a child who may inherit my curse?"

Sango stood straight and the look she gave Miroku frightened him more than any demon they had encountered. "Every woman you meet you ask to bear your child. You grope me, Kagome, in fact any woman you can. I am no fool, I am sure if any woman accepted your offer you would be more than happy to jump into bed with her even now!

You are young, handsome and strong. I have no doubt your request has been accepted in the past and you have enjoyed the favors of many women. You may have already fathered children who must live in a world with Naraku and face inheriting your curse!" Miroku blushed deep red. "When you flirt the way you do," continued Sango, "you hurt me more than you will ever know. If I was in my right mind I would turn and leave you and never look back!!" Sango's expression softened, tears suddenly came to her eyes. "I am not in my right mind, though. I love you and I believe in you. I believe in my heart you are a good man who truly meant what he said when you said you loved me. In my village we were all demon slayers. We faced horrible dangers all the time. We were more aware than most people what horrors dwell in the world. Even so, we loved, we married and had children. We enjoyed life because we knew how precious it was." A tear rolled down Sango's cheek.

Miroku took her into his arms and held her close. For once he was a gentleman. "I fear I am as I was raised," he said sighing. "I do not deserve the love of a woman as fine as you. I am an itinerant monk and have nothing; I do love you and only you. I would be grateful and honored if you would marry me." They stood together holding hands. "I suppose we should find a Priest around here and make it official," said Miroku quietly. "We can go off together quietly, and then we'll tell everyone when we come back."

"We should include Kagome." said Sango, "I think she will be hurt if we don't, besides, don't we need a witness? It looks like the crowds have left; we can find Kagome and sneak off. I'm sure Inuyasha is off sulking somewhere. Shippo won't even know we've gone."

They found everyone in the dining room. As they guessed Inuyasha was no where to be found. The three Demons, the friends of Sesshomaru sat together drinking something from a large earthen jar talking with Sesshomaru. Catherine sat next to Sesshomaru and Kagome sat next to her. They seemed to be talking intently, "probably about Inuyasha." Thought Sango. She had to get Kagome's attention and bring her over alone. Shippo was with Rin and Kilala and that other little two tail; Pywacket. That was good, at least they were occupied. Kagome looked up towards Sango. "Good" she thought as she motioned for her to come over.

Kagome excused herself and came to Sango who grabbed her hand and pulled her into the garden where Miroku was waiting.

"Kagome, we have something to tell you, but we want this kept secret. Do you understand?" Said Sango as Kagome nodded. Sango looked around to make sure no one was around. The coast seemed clear. "Kagome," she said barely able to contain her own excitement, "Miroku and I have decided to get married now!" she whispered.

"Married? Who's getting married?"

They all looked down to see a diminutive elderly lady, Lady Yoko, looking up at them. "Who, you two?" she said indicating Miroku and Sango. "Well finally we get to have a proper wedding here!"

"We really wanted to just marry quietly…" started Miroku.

"Nonsense," said Lady Yoko, "It is no problem at all. We can put it together very quickly!' You, Sango is it you can wear my Wedding Kimono. Oh I always dreamed I would have daughter or a daughter in law wear it. I'm sure Lady Catherine will have the reception at the palace. Oh it will be lovely!" said Lady Yoko scurrying towards the dining room.

"Wait," called Miroku but it was hopeless. There was going to be a Wedding and there was nothing he could do about it. He chased after Lady Yoko leaving a giggling Kagome and Sango.

For some reason Miroku could not catch up to Lady Yoko. The little old lady seemed suddenly possessed of super human speed. She ran straight into the dining room where everyone was seated, Miroku hot on her trail.

"It is so exciting!" cried Lady Yoko, "Miroku and Sango are getting married! Oh Lady Catherine can we give them a nice Wedding?"

"Wait!" cried Miroku, all suddenly quieted and everyone looked in his direction.

"What?" said Sesshomaru with his usual blasé expression. Does Lady Yoko not speak the truth? Are you and Sango not going to marry?"

"Well, er, yes but, ah," stuttered Miroku.

"Lady Yoko has her heart set on a Wedding," continued Sesshomaru. "She has never forgiven Catherine and I for having a private demon wedding." He looked over at Mazinga, Vrashtashi and Chu. Miroku could swear he saw a small smile touch his face. "I would not dare take that away from her. She can be very fierce."

"Perhaps," said Vrashtashi, "We should send her after Naraku.

"Maybe," said Sesshomaru his face still expressionless but mischief sparking in his eyes. "He would not have a chance and neither do you Miroku."

They all laughed as Miroku looked frantically for Sango. She stood at the doorway with Kagome. "Tell them Sango, tell them what we really want!' The look on Sango's face told him something he should have known.

"All women want a wedding," said Vrashtashi. "Sango may have been willing to go along with you on a small quiet ceremony but you can bet she has always dreamed of a big wedding. Besides, Sesshomaru is paying for it."

"Don't I always," said Sesshomaru.

"Is this true?" Miroku Sango taking both her hands. Sango looked down shyly, "I guess I have always dreamed of my Wedding Day, that it would be special."

"Well alright then, let's have a wedding!" said Miroku.

Inuyasha, who had been listening from the door, came in and clapped Miroku on the back so hard he almost lost his balance. "Looks like your philandering days are over!" he said laughing. Everyone laughed at that and even Inuyasha seemed to be in the spirit. Suddenly Inuyasha's mood changed, he frowned and left again for the terrace. No one seemed to notice since all were caught up in the moment, no one that is except Sesshomaru who quietly followed him out. He found Inuyasha leaning at the railing looking out across the sea.

"Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha never moving his gaze from the horizon, "Why are you here? Do you want that fight you have been promising me?"

"There are matters more important than our fight. I think we need to put that aside for another day don't you?" Inuyasha was silent so Sesshomaru continued. "I think I know the real reason for your mood. You are thinking about Naraku and how with all the power we threw at him he was not defeated."

Inuyasha abruptly turned to Sesshomaru. "Between Tessaiga, Tetsaiga, and Catherine we threw a tremendous force at Naraku. I realize now that there is probably no power we can come up with powerful enough to defeat him."

"I've been giving this matter a great deal of thought," said Sesshomaru carefully, "In some cases just force or in fact any force has no effect at all. Cases that involve black sorcery can only be undone by using counter spells. Fighting sorcery with sorcery so to speak. Unfortunately no matter how powerful you get you will not be able to defeat Naraku alone." Anger flashed in Inuyasha's eyes but Sesshomaru continued. "I know how important this is to you, what he did to you. I also cannot defeat Naraku alone no matter how powerful I get, and we cannot defeat Naraku together." Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak but Sesshomaru raised his hand to silence him. "My wife is very powerful at least as powerful as you and I but she did not have what we need to defeat Naraku. What we need is Kagome. The counter spell to defeat Naraku is a trinity; Sword of Earth, Sword of Heaven and the purifying power of a powerful priestess who is pure of heart. That priestess is Kagome. As Kikyo she allowed her heart to become tainted with her own desires and prejudices. This is not so of Kagome, she is a pure spirit. Tell me she has not proved this time and time again. This is why Kikyo's spirit was reborn in another time so she could return with a pure heart. A pure heart is one of the most rare and powerful things in existence." Inuyasha stared at his brother speechless his heart pounding. "You know this is true," Sesshomaru continued, "I'm sure on some level you have known for quite a while. I think what we will need to do is channel our power into Kagome's purifying arrow. We should take a little time, very little, to recharge our strength. This wedding provides a nice diversion. We must then find Naraku while he is still weak and finish it." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"When this is done, I intend to fight and defeat you," growled Inuyasha "it is my right!"

Sesshomaru stopped but did not turn. He had been exactly Inuyasha's age when he said those same words to his father the night he died.


	34. Chapter 34

Well here it is the last chapter. I really had to think hard as to how I wanted to end this. I originally had a very clear idea how it would end. This changed a few times and finally this ending is what emerged. Of course I have no claim on any of the characters of Inuyasha and thank Rumiko Takahashi for creating them, for not suing fan fiction writers and for whatever she decides finally to do with her story. Thank you to all who have stuck with this story and made it to the end with me.

Chapter 34

Endings Happy and Sad

The morning of the wedding was clear and warm. The breeze off the ocean kept the air from becoming too hot. Miroku rose early bathed and dressed in newly washed robes. This was not lost on Shippo and Inuyasha who saw an opportunity for fun.

"Gee Miroku," laughed Shippo, "were your robes always that color? I don't remember the color being so bright!"

"He smells a lot better too!' laughed Inuyasha, "I'm grateful for that. Is this a new trend?"

"Shut up dog breath, you should talk!" snapped Miroku, he was nervous and out of sorts.

"Everyone's glad when the two of you take a bath!" laughed Shippo.

In the room Sango and Kagome were sharing, Lady Yoko was busy fussing around the girls especially Sango. She had styled Sango's hair into an elaborate traditional style and had applied the makeup. Rin was excited watching everything with great intensity while Kagome also dressed in an elaborate Kimono, hairstyle and makeup chatted merrily with Sango.

"My grandfather would be so happy to see me in traditional dress and hair," she laughed. "I wish I had brought my camera so we could take pictures!"

"What is a camera?" asked Sango as Lady Yoko positioned a lovely headpiece perfectly."

"It is something that records pictures," everyone looked at Kagome puzzled. "Oh never mind, it is something from my time period."

Sango laughed a mischievous light in her eyes, "I had a long heart to heart with Miroku about his terrible womanizing and how it would not be tolerated now that we are getting married."

"What did he say?" asked Kagome her eyes wide.

"Oh he didn't say anything," said Sango smiling, "I'm not worried though, I intend to keep him so busy he will not have the energy to look at another woman!"

"Girls!" said Lady Yoko laughing as she put her hands over Rin's ears, "really, there is a child in the room!!" they all collapsed in laughter.

Catherine watched as all the preparations were made. Here red was the favored wedding color. Lady Yoko's wedding kimono was an exquisite silk garment with an elaborate pattern but mainly red in color. The main room had been decorated with paper streamers and folded ornaments mostly in red. It seemed to her that this made sense as red was such a happy, sensual color. What better color for a wedding? All had been put together in the space of a few days. Mazinga, Vrashtashi and Chu had decided to stay for the wedding. Sesshomaru had smiled and told Catherine that his three friends never missed the opportunity for a party and a wedding was the best chance for partying there was.

As the time grew near all traveled down to the village to the shrine where the priest was waiting for them. Sesshomaru came but kept his distance explaining to Catherine that shrines had barriers against Demons. None here were actually strong enough to keep him away but out of respect he did not enter. Sesshomaru had paid for everything, the feast the gifts from the bride and groom everything however he stayed quietly out of the way. Catherine knew part of this was because of the battle that was coming. He had told her the night before about the counter spell and Naraku. She also knew that Kagome had not been told yet so she could fully enjoy the wedding.

Soon it was dusk and the celebration began to wind down. Sesshomaru, to Miroku and Sango's surprise, gave them a generous gift of money and directions to a retreat. "All there is paid for. It is a good place for a newly married couple to get away and have some privacy. The money gift is for you to start your new life together," he said.

A room had been set up for the couple at the far end of the palace so they could have a little privacy. Sango and Miroku made their farewells and headed for their room. As soon as they were out of sight of the others Sango placed her hand on Miroku's well formed butt stroked it and whispered; "now you will find out who's the real pervert in this family!"

Catherine went to the terrace and found Inuyasha there looking out at the ocean in the waning light. "Have you told her," She asked quietly.

"Not yet," he said, "but I will tonight as soon as everyone has left. I already told Kagome I had something important to discuss with her."

Catherine sighed; she knew how Kagome felt about Inuyasha. She could not help but think that Kagome would be hoping it was something else beside a battle that Inuyasha wanted to discuss with her."

"I love her you know," he said never taking his eyes from the horizon. "I loved Kikyo more than I thought I could ever love anyone. When Naraku caused us to betray each other I really thought I would die of the pain. When she shot me I only desired death. Kagome is so different than her. I know she is Kikyo's reincarnated spirit but they are so different from each other in so many ways. Kikyo was serious and mature. Kagome is younger and fun loving." He sighed and continued. "You see all my life except for my mother; I have not been accepted by either humans or demons. My brother Sesshomaru wouldn't accept me unless I was a full demon. Kikyo loved me, I know she did but she could not overcome her aversion to demons. She wanted to use the Shikon Jewel to make me human. That ended up being her downfall. Even then I'm not sure she would have accepted me as her husband. That's the problem I was always told I must be one or the other."

"What do you want Inuyasha?" asked Catherine quietly.

"Me?" he laughed, "No one ever asks me what I want! Well, what I want is to be who I am, Inuyasha, the half demon. I have never really wanted to be human but I would have done it for Kikyo. I did not even want to be a full demon but there was a time I would have done it to be accepted by Sesshomaru. You see, that's the thing, Kagome accepts me for who I am. She has never needed or wanted me to be anything other than who I really am. I realize that as much as I loved Kikyo I love Kagome more."

"Then why don't you tell her how you feel?" asked Catherine. "You must know how she feels about you."

"I know, I know but it's complicated," he said, "There is really no way we could be together! You should see the world she comes from, it is a world of wonders! There are no demons, no magic, they have science and that science gives them all and more than magic could and it is accessible to everyone! You don't have to be a demon or a great onmyogi to fly; they have machines that will fly, and other machines that will take you faster than even I can run. There are boxes that tell you the news and stories with pictures and music and everywhere is full of light even at night! Kagome has a family with a really nice mother and a little brother and a grandfather who all love her. She has friends and a school. It would be cruel for me to ask her to live here with me in the feudal era and..." he put his hand up to the dog ears on his head, "there is no place for me in her world."

Catherine placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm and suddenly she knew. She knew that someone was not coming back from the battle. It was not exactly a premonition of death, she was not sure what it was but she was sure that either Inuyasha or Kagome would not return from the battle. "You have to tell her how you feel," she said. "Tell her before the battle. You do not have the right to make her decisions for her. Kagome is a smart girl; she will not decide anything without careful thought of the consequences. You must tell her how you feel!"

"I'll think about it," said Inuyasha.

Later that evening Catherine saw Inuyasha and Kagome in the garden embracing. Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin and kissed her. "Thank God," thought Catherine.

The next morning was a time for goodbyes. Miroku and Sango left for their wedding trip on the back of a large saber tooth Kilala. Mazinga, Vrashtashi and Chu made their goodbyes.

"Looks like this party is over," said Chu.

"Time to look for another one," laughed Mazinga as they departed.

A servant suddenly ran up to Sesshomaru, "There is a man, a woman and a child at the gate," she said. "They said you sent for them."

"Yes," said Sesshomaru, "Send them in."

Soon a young man and woman carrying a baby walked into the main room. Lady Yoko froze as they walked in the room and fell to her knees. The young man's eyes grew wide when he saw her.

"Mother!" he cried running to her, "I thought you were dead!"

They embraced tears running down their faces, "I was told you died with your brothers in battle," sobbed Lady Yoko.

"I was badly wounded," said her son, "it was the kind people of a village near the battle who found me and cared for me. I was told that all in father's castle were murdered and that you were forced to kill yourself."

Lady Yoko laughed through her tears, "can you imagine anyone forcing me to do anything?!"

They both laughed through their tears. He was her youngest son the only one who had survived. The young woman was his wife, a girl from the village that saved him and had become his new home. They had a baby, Lady Yoko's first grandson.

"How did you find me?" asked Lady Yoko.

"A little red dragon came to the village and gave us a message from a Lord Sesshomaru. The message told us you were alive and where we could find you!"

Lady Yoko looked over to Sesshomaru, "That's the other thing the little dragon was looking for." he said.

Lady Yoko decided to go and visit her son at his village which was not too far away.

She gathered her things and with a promise to return by the end of summer left with her restored family. Once she had left it was time to prepare for the battle. It was decided that Shippo would stay at the palace while they were away. He of course wanted to come and help but Inuyasha and Kagome explained to him about the counter spell. Catherine had grown quite fond of the little fox demon and was more than happy to have him stay as was Rin and Pywacket. With everyone gone the palace became a very quiet place.

A week passed, Rin and Shippo would go to the terrace and look towards the direction the Inuyasha, Kagome and Sesshomaru had left. "When do you think they will be back?" asked Rin.

Catherine was worried but she would smile, "They will be back very soon I'm sure." She said hoping she was right.

"I know Kagome will be back," said Shippo, "She left her backpack with me for safe keeping!" More and more Catherine noticed he kept the pink backpack with him.

It was almost two weeks after the three had left that Miroku and Sango returned early from their wedding trip. Shippo was so excited to see them he ran up to them asking many questions. "Miroku held up both his hands, they were both clear and normal."

"The wind tunnel," said Catherine, "It's gone! When did it happen?"

"Last night!" said Sango, "We knew right away that Naraku must have been defeated so we came back! Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"They are with Sesshomaru fighting Naraku," said Catherine. "This means they won, Naraku is defeated, and they should be home soon."

The mood in the palace was one of great joy. Shippo kept going to the terrace to look for the return of his friends. Catherine put on a brave face, she hoped her premonition was wrong and all three would return.

Finally the next day Shippo came running from the terrace, "I see them, they're coming," he cried.

Everyone ran to the terrace. Sure enough, on the horizon was a dot that was approaching fast. As it came into clear sight it became apparent that it was only a single figure approaching. The mood changed on the terrace as everyone waited. It was Sesshomaru and only Sesshomaru who returned. He began to come down to the interior garden. Everyone ran to meet him. As he touched down Catherine went to him as everyone else stood silently. Sesshomaru turned and faced them.

"We were able to defeat Naraku," he said, "The counter spell was successful.

"Where is Inuyasha and Kagome?" said Miroku.

Inuyasha is with Kaede at the shrine.

"What about Kagome?" asked Shippo his eyes filling with tears, "she's not…"

"No Shippo, she's not dead," said Sesshomaru, "She has returned to her own time."

Shippo smiled, "Then she's coming back! She forgot her backpack!"

"No Shippo, this time I doubt she is coming back," said Sesshomaru quietly.

"She always comes back!" cried Shippo, "what happened, was Inuyasha mean to her?

"Tell us what happened," said Miroku quietly.

"The counter spell was successful. Inuyasha and I fed the power of our swords into Kagome's arrow which she fired true and straight into Naraku's heart. He literally disintegrated and when that happened all the Jewel shards began to integrate. No matter where they were they came together to reform the Shikon jewel."

"That means even the shards in Koga's legs and, and…" Sango swallowed hard. "even Kohaku's shard came together."

"That's right," said Sesshomaru quietly. "When the jewel was whole it was purified and crumbled to dust. At that very minute Kagome was taken by an invisible force and carried away at great speed. Inuyasha and I tried to catch her but even we could not. She was taken down the bone eater's well and the well has grown dark."

"What does that mean?" said Shippo tears running down his face.

"It means," said Sesshomaru, "that her task here has been completed and she has been returned to her own time."

"But, I have her backpack," sobbed Shippo. Sango knelt and wrapped her arms around him. He buried his face in her shoulder. "I want Kagome to come back!"

Sango looked up at Sesshomaru from where she knelt, "what about my brother?" she asked. What about Kohaku?

"All the jewel shards were reunited even the one in his back," said Sesshomaru, "After Kagome was carried down the well I returned to get his body and was surprised to find him still alive." Sango looked up hopefully, "He was hanging on to life I believe to send you this message. He said I should tell you that he could see your father and that he knew at that moment he was forgiven for all the things he was forced to do under Naraku's control. He told me to tell you not to be too sad, that he had been dead for a long time and now he would find peace. He said you should have a happy life and that he would be watching over you." Sango's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Sesshomaru. "I brought your brother to the shrine so you can give him a proper burial."

Everyone was quiet as they got on Kilala's back for the trip to Kaede and the shrine.

Sesshomaru put his arm around Catherine as they watched them leave.

"Inuyasha is very angry," said Sesshomaru, "he blames me for the loss of Kagome. I suppose he has to blame someone."

"He's young," said Catherine, "and time is a great healer."

One year, almost to the day after the defeat of Naraku, Sesshomaru and Catherine welcomed their first child. When Catherine had first told Sesshomaru she was expecting he acted as happy as she and everyone else but it was an act. Inuyasha had been lucky; Sesshomaru did not know how his and Catherine's blood would mix. He had seen the horrors that strangely mixed blood could produce. Now Catherine was pregnant with what? Somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind was the dark fear that Naraku had somehow been able to curse her. He did not want Catherine to know of his fear so he put up blocks so she could not read him. Now he sat in the interior garden waiting.

Lady Yoko, true to her word had returned at the end of summer. She was with Catherine during her labor.

It was Rin who came running into the garden, "Lord Sesshomaru," she cried, "The baby is here!"

Lady Yoko was right behind her. "My Lord," she said, "you have a healthy new daughter."

Sesshomaru who had stood at their arrival sat down hard in shock. A daughter, now that was the last thing he had expected. He had always just assumed they would have a son. Soon he was with Catherine kneeling by her bed. In her arms was a tiny bundle. She gave him a knowing smile and handed the bundle to him. He looked into his new daughter's face. She had silvery hair like him and little pointed ears. Her wide eyes were green like her mother's. Solemnly he unwrapped her examining her little arms and legs her tiny hands and claws and feet.

"She is perfect," he said smiling.

"What shall we name her my Lord," said Catherine.

"We shall name her Amaya," he said.

Epilogue

1850

For quite some time Sesshomaru had felt the world changing. His family had grown and had become quite human since the age of man was now here. His son and daughter flourished like he and Catherine despite being hundreds of years old they looked very young. It was an odd thing about being a demon at some point you and your parents looked exactly the same age. His grandchildren and great-grandchildren would tease him about them growing old while grandpa stayed young. Both his children had successfully married humans and the clan had grown from there. Rin had grown up, married, had children, grown old and died. At the end she had come home to spend her last year with Sesshomaru. He had promised to always keep her with him and he would keep that promise.

One evening, as he looked out over the ocean, Sesshomaru drew Catherine to him. "I am ready to leave the human world," he said, "I am ready to go to Avalon."

She smiled and took his hand, "I am ready also," she said.

"How do we call the boat," he asked.

"We don't," she said smiling, "Lyr will know and the boat will come."

They gathered their family as they announced their decision. Some time ago Sesshomaru had rebuilt his father's castle. To his children Amaya and his son Amayasha he gave the castle in the mountains. They too had decided to leave the human world and live in the mountains as guardians. One of Sesshomaru's great-grandsons had a new contraption from the west, something called a camera. He posed the family for a portrait and then took some formal pictures of different family members. At the shoreline a silver ship appeared. Sesshomaru and Catherine followed by their children, grand children, great grandchildren, great-great-grandchildren and so on walked down the path to the ocean one last time. Sesshomaru carried a golden urn in which was the ashes of Rin. True to his promise he would always keep her with him. As they approached a gang plank magically came down and they ascended it onto the ship. The silver sails filled with air and the ship quickly sailed away taking Sesshomaru and Catherine to the next chapter of their lives.

2002

When the force had drawn Kagome back into the well the last thing she heard was Inuyasha screaming her name. She opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of the well surrounded by paramedics. "She's conscious," one of them said as they lifted her onto a stretcher and the stretcher was lifted out of the well.

Later in the hospital Kagome lay on the pillow. Her mother, grandfather and brother were in the room and all seemed very concerned.

"Honey, you were unconscious for about twenty minutes. The doctor said you had a concussion. You must have been dreaming," said her mother.

"But Mom, I was gone a lot, Grandpa had to make up all these weird reasons I was missing school. You met Inuyasha, you liked him."

Her mother exchanged a worried glance with her grandfather. "I told the school you fell down the well and got a concussion," said her grandfather. "I don't think that's so weird."

"Kagome, the doctor said you could go home tonight, but now I'm not sure that's a good idea." said her mother.

"Mom what's the date?" asked Kagome.

"It's April 20, 2002," said her mother.

Kagome lay back on her pillow, no time had passed. April 20, 2002, that was the day she first went back in time, the day she met Inuyasha. The well had brought her back to that day. She had been in so much trouble at school from all the missed time going back to the feudal era. She was even failing a few subjects. Now she was right back where she began. No failed subjects, no projects over due. She sighed, oh well at least that was good.

Back at home Kagome picked up her life. No time had passed everything was the way it had been before her adventure. She began to wonder if any of it had really happened or if she had dreamed it. There were some things though that she noticed. In Phys Ed. She was suddenly stronger than she used to be. When they did archery she was an excellent archer. She was so good in fact that her teacher asked her to join the archery team at school and expressed surprise when she told him she did not take lessons. Even her mother noticed a positive change.

The biggest surprise came from her brother Sota. He kept asking about the story, about Inuyasha. Finally Kagome asked him why.

"It's like a memory but I can't quite pull it out," he said. There is something familiar about what you say about Inuyasha like I met him or something. Maybe it's like that movie "Contact". You know, where the scientist goes to Vega but there is no record she went anywhere not even on the video tape or anything. In the movie there are twelve hours of static on her audio tape. It's the only evidence that she really went somewhere. I think that somewhere there is evidence that you did go to the feudal period. You just have to find it," said Sota.

"Kagome didn't give the matter much thought. She was busy with school and friends. She even went out with Hojo. One day she was helping her grandfather sort some artifacts when she came across an old bag. It was a dark, faded beige, falling apart but it looked really familiar. Kagome examined it and found the remnants of a zipper. "Look at this," she said to her grandfather. "These artifacts are from the feudal period but I swear this is my old back pack."

Her grandfather examined the bag gently. "Hm," he said, "very interesting, looks like there was a zipper here. Maybe you did go back in time. You never know."

Kagome sneaked the bag out of the storage room and hid it. She would examine it whenever she was alone. One day when she was examining it she thought she saw the color pink deep in the stitching. She sat on her bed and cried and cried thinking about Inuyasha. What had happened to him? Had he met someone else and married? Had he had a good life? When had he died? Kagome decided this all was pointless. It was over. Her friends were gone forever.

One day she went on a school trip to the Tokyo Museum of Art. There was a display called "Images of the End of the Feudal Era". Everyone was very interested in Photos of the members of the Shinsengumi. They were haunting. Here was a photo of Toshizo Higikata the demon of the Shinsengumi yet the photo showed and handsome young man with long black hair, strangely western dress and a sweet smile. He looked benevolent hard to believe he was such a cold killer. Another photo believed to be Soji Okita showed an emaciated young man obviously ravaged by Tuberculosis yet he stood with strength his face showing intelligence and resolve. Kagome moved from one display to another. Suddenly a photo of a family group caught her eye. She walked over and froze. There in faded back and white was Sesshomaru and Catherine. They looked the same as they looked in the 1500s. behind them stood a tall man and woman who looked a lot like Sesshomaru complete with long white hair and pointed ears, around them there were other people obviously family members.

"That picture is really something isn't it?" Kagome looked around to see a young guard standing next to her. "We all have been wondering about this group. The pictures date around 1850. The two in the center should be grandparents but look at them. They can't be much older than about twenty. The woman is obviously European and married into the family. There seem to be a lot of albinos in this family and maybe a slight deformity in their ears. I wish we knew more about them."

Kagome studied the picture and then she saw him. In the back to the right side, she saw young man with long black hair and a familiar face. Could it be one of Sesshomaru's sons or grandsons. No, Inuyasha did not particularly look like his brother facially. Her heart began to pound. Could it be him or maybe his son? Did he marry and have children? To the side she saw formal pictures, Sesshomaru, definitely, posed in armor with his sword. Next to that picture what looked like Inuyasha during the new moon, familiar clothing long black hair, Inuyasha's face definitely and his sword. He seemed to look out across time at her. Kagome stared at the picture. She suddenly knew, as sure as she knew anything at all. She knew that her adventure was not over.

Well I finally finished it. Thanks again to those brave souls who actually read the whole thing. You could not possibly have had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Now since I started Rumiko Takahashi took Sesshomaru into some interesting directions and his mother is alive. I can hardly wait to see how she finishes the series. Of course, Ms. Takahashi doesn't usually actually resolve anything. She may stop it or end it but not really. Maybe she likes to keep it open incase she wants to return to it. I do hope she resolves Inuyasha it would be neat to see how she wants it to turn out. Until then it is fun to speculate.


End file.
